Adventures Of Bella The Nanny
by Joie Cullen
Summary: Bella, a NY Jewish girl turns a bad break up and job loss into something way cooler. Being a nanny, for the kids of a hot Broadway producer. But it's not easy when he's got a psycho assistent that hates her guts. ExB, T, Based on The Nanny
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Firstly, I didn't even check to see if there is any "The Nanny" ff on here. This is based on that show. It's of course a Twilight fic. I own absolutely nothing. Not even the Jewish part, it's all coming from the internet. If I jack something up, I am sorry, please help me. And I mean no disrespect to the show, the movie, or to Jewish people. I've got a beta (Slcurwin) who may quit soon because this story is going to be just so crazy. . . This isn't going to be one full of awesome plot or epic battles. It's going to be cozy, comfy, fluffy, funny, and fahklumpt. Also, it will be a HEA, I'm sure if you've seen the show - or not - you'll totally guess where this is going. Chapters will PROBABLY be short._

_No disrespect to Pierce Brosnan, Andrew Lloyd Webber, or the cast of The Nanny. Hell, I should also say no disrespect to the Twilight characters as well, but unless Stephenie Meyer is reading I don't think they'll even know I'm using them right now! LOL! AND, on a super serious note: I'm serious, no disrespect to anyone from the Jewish community. Personally I've fallen in love ever since the show The Nanny was brought to my attention years ago. I'm only using 'slang' terms and once again, if I mess it up let me know. Thanks muchly! *End disclaimer for the **ENTIRE** story, thanks!*_

_**Slcurwin is not involved in this chapter. I couldn't wait a SECOND to post this. So any mistakes with spelling or grammar are TOTALLY my fault!**_

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

How in the name of all that's pure did this happen to me? Fired? From a mediocre job, a job I really sort of hated anyway, by my boyfriend? Scratch that, my new ex, who wanted to hire in his not so new girlfriend to take my place.

I find myself pretty with long brown hair and brown eyes. I'm sort, less than five and a half feet tall. And damn it, I have an excellent body, or wardrobe, whichever. So you could imagine why being dumped would be a shocker to me. Especially by that guy!

It's Flushing, Queens, it's not like I am going to just walk next door and get a job. All I have going for me is my sense of style, panash, and good etiquette. This blows! Oy, I'm such a shlimazel.

* * *

><p>I close my diary and throw it under my pillow, which is in my room, at my parents house. I'm 29, for god sakes. So, fine, I let that slip, to anyone else in the surrounding area I'm 24. Either way I don't need to be livin' in my parent's apartment anymore. (From now on, to follow me better, anything with an 'er, or r' at the end of it, just replace it with an 'a'. I'm a Jew living in New York, sorry if I'm not proper enough for you.)<p>

Anyway, I'm sittin' here and there's nothing for me to do but kvetch. My boyfriend, Mike, broke up with me, trying to let me down easy and all that. I knew he'd been seeing that Lauren - the gentile - for a couple'a months now. Talk about pathetic. I'm telling you. . .if I had half a mind I'd go down there and demand my job back.

But who wants to work in a Bridal salon with your ex boyfriend just so you can wait on all the other girls you graduated with - some even younger - getting married well before you. Oh my god, I'm having palpitations! I'm going to die and old maid!

Instead of throwing myself back on the bed like the loser I am I grab my cell phone. If anyone can make me feel better it would be my best friend, Jessica. The phone rings a few times and her mother answers.

"Yeah?" She asks and I frown at the phone. There is no hope for my generation of Jewish women, we're destined to be our mothers!

"Yeah, is Jess around?" I inquire and I hear nothing but perhaps a rustling bag of Frito Lays and the soft swish of a moo-moo. And then. . .

"JESSICA! BELLA'S ON THE PHONE!" Right in my ear. I mean, really right now? There's some more movement, perhaps some nashing, and then the distinct sound of a phone changing hands.

"Bella?" Jessica asks, she's not too bright, but she's my best friend. Also single, which makes me like her more.

"Yeah, did you hear?" I ask, testing the waters. I'm assuming the minute Mike even had a THOUGHT about breaking up with me the whole tri-state area knew about it.

"Oh, Bella, are you gonna be alright? I heard about what Mike did, but don't worry. It's just cos she's pregnant." I froze. In place. Glaring down at the phone as if it had caused me irreparable harm and scoffed.

"Jessica. . .tell me you didn't just tell me that Mike Newton impregnated Lauren Mallory. Tell me this is not happening." I feel as if I may faint, or die, but I keep cool to find out my answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I thought you knew. That's why she needs the job because Mike won't let her sit at home and eat bon bons and watch day time TV while she's pregnant with his kid." Jess had this amazing way of being stupider than a box of hair, but repeating conversations verbatim. She was like my own personal Rain man.

"I need a job, Jess. If my mother finds out I'm unemployed and living under her roof. . .Do you know the things she'll make me do?" I begged.

"God, yes. Probably Windex the plastic slip covers again, OK, look. I joined this awesome home sales thing. It is exactly like Avon, only not. It's a door to door sales thing for makeup. You can get a kit by tomorrow morning if you order it from me now. It's only $200 and gets you started. If you work the rich neighborhood you'll sell more. Although, those guys down by that bar I keep trying to get you to go to are a hot ticket as well. Must love their girlfriends."

"Jessica. . .they're GAY! They probably use it on themselves. Either way, sign me up. I need some extra cash before my ma finds out I don't have any." I finish talking to her and slump back down on my bed. It will only be a matter of time before I become the house maid or I'm married off to the guy down the hall simply because he's Jewish and single. Did I mention he's like ninety and rich? Why he lives in this crap hole I'll never know.

That night at dinner, nothing but the best Kosher here folks, my ma has me take a tray in to my dad. He barely leaves his room anymore, but that's his schtick, my parents are happily married thank you. When I return she's got that look in her eye, the one you get if you take the last chicken leg.

"What is it?" I whine. I'm a bit concerned she's gonna jab me with a fork or something.

"What's this I hear about Mike and the Bridal shop?" She asks, waving her fork around flicking pieces of meat everywhere.

"Nothing, so I lost my job. Jess has already gotten me a new one, don't worry." I sigh.

"Will this one bring you a man?" She eyes me.

"Did the last one?" I ask and that ends all conversation. Thank god the woman can't pass up desert!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for checking this out. The Twi characters taking over Nanny characters should make you giggle. At least it does for me when I look at my plot. These will probably be short chapters, and there will probably be several updates a week. I'm still working on two other fics so bear with me. Thanks! Please review and let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing. OK, maybe this pepsi I'm drinking, but other than that I own NOTHING! That is all. **

**No beta again, so all the mistakes are mine. **

* * *

><p>After seeing Jessica the night before after dinner to get my Beauty kit and receiving it the next morning - I slightly wondered where this stuff came from - I got dressed. I decided to wear a smart pant suit with pinstripes. It was navy blue with white stripes. A red camisole under the jacket to accent some color, with matching shoes. I decided a tight, high ponytail would accent the product I used on my face. I only hoped it wasn't full of cancer, like I said, I had no idea where this stuff came from.<p>

I had walked several blocks, going door to door and being kicked out of a few fancy apartment complexes. Deciding I needed something to eat I went to a hotdog vender. Nothing like a good dog with mustard and a can of cola on a hot New York day. I decided that I'd stop off in Central Park to enjoy my small, yet unhealthy, meal.

Four muggings, six drunks, and three screaming mothers later I decided it was time to get back to work. Dusting myself off, grabbing my kit, and heading back to the streets I smiled to myself. Even if I hadn't had any takers - yet - this was more fun than working with Mike. God, he was such a shmendrik!

Getting lost in my hatred toward Mike and his stupid pregnant cow I nearly walked clear into a guy. "Oh, excuse me." I smiled. Usually I'd shout for him to get outa my way, but I was on duty.

"No problem, excuse me." He smiled. The man was a freakin' house. Had I really run into him I'd probably be in the hospital, flattened from the bulldozer that he is! (OK, let us stop here for another moment. Realize that I am dramatic, overly so. It isn't that I do not know this about myself. OK, carry on. . .)

"Hey, you live around here?" I asked and he smiled.

"You could say that, yes. Are you looking for someone at this residence?" He inquired. I figured, what the hey? I mean, even if they weren't interested I'd have at least one more customer and looking up at the place this guy had come out of I'd bet they had a ton of money. It was yet another tall building among tall buildings, this one white with a more elegant façade. Couldn't tell you why there was an air conditioner unit hanging out of one of the upper windows on this side of town in this day and age, but who cares? I'm getting in!

"You must be here for the job, please come with me." The guy had a British accent, which didn't fit him much, but most doors wouldn't either, so. . . "I am Emmett, by the way."

"Pleasure, Bella." I shook his hand and he led me into the foyer. Yes, a foyer. In an apartment. Where was I? The Taj Mahal? It even looked like it had an upstairs. This is New York, you're lucky if you can find a closet to live in. These people had to have some gelt!

He left me there standing in the foyer - the whole house was a pretty creamy white with very expensive furnishings. I felt the need to take off my four inch heels, but let's be real, after walking hours in these things in desert weather no one really wants that.

"This house is haunted. Turn back while you still can!" A boy about maybe ten shouted as he came barreling down the stairs. He had brown hair and brown eyes, said eyes were full of mischief.

"Uh huh, right. You are?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Was this kid serious?

"I'm telling you, go now before it gets you!" He shouted and ran screaming around the room. I just stared.

"Jacob, enough. Up to your room with you." And this voice was sexy and British and perhaps even James Bond-ish. When I looked to the source I nearly collapsed, and flopped around like a fish. As it was, I had already made a puddle I'm sure. "I'm truly sorry. I'm Edward Cullen, the father of that cretin. Emmett tells me you're here for the job."

"Yeah, I keep hearing that but I'm actually here to sell makeup." I blush. Of course I do. The man is a God (strike me down) and rich!

"Oh, I'm very sorry, we're looking for a nanny. For my three children." He smiled kindly yet you could tell that was kind of it. There wasn't anymore and I could just go.

"Sir, if I may, four have canceled in the last week." Emmett whispered, only with the acoustics in this place it was as if he was standing next to me.

"Right, well. . ." Edward stuttered.

"Bella."

"Right, Bella, do you have any experience with children?" He asked, hopeful actually. Truth was, I didn't have much training at all in child care. Sure there was the rare neighbor kid I watched while their mother ran to the corner store for smokes or booze, or both, but never for an extended period of time and never more than one.

"Absolutely." I replied, hoping the smile that just busted my face seemed sincere.

"How does $600 a week sound? Room and board? I have three children as I said. Tanya, the oldest is twelve. Jacob, you've met, he's ten and little Alice who is seven. She is a bit troubled at the moment what with my wife passing in the last year. . .but I assure you, they are all wonderful children." Edward went on. I thought about it a minute.

I was making about $600 a week, give or take depending on my sales and how Mike ran his business, but I was living at my parent's house and did everything for them. Here I'd live in luxury, have a butler, 'take care of' kids who could probably take care of themselves and get paid to live away from home.

"I'll take it!" I grinned and did a tiny hop in place. I'll also pick up a book on kids on my way home, I thought to myself.

"Wonderful. Emmett will show you to your room, give you a key and then you can go and get whatever it is you'll be needing right away. I am having a small business get together this evening over cocktails, I need you to keep the children busy during that time. It will give you about, oh, five hours to be ready before the first guest arrive." Edward clapped his hands together, looking very relieved.

"Yes, sir!" I couldn't stop this smiling. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh, and Bella, I have a feeling you're not quite telling me the truth about child rearing. I'll make it clear this is a probationary period. But, I really, really need a nanny." He said before nodding to me and Emmett and exiting the room.

"Did I just get a job?" I asked, mainly to myself, but Emmett heard me.

"That you did. And not soon enough, those kids were driving me mad!" He chuckled.

After showing me my room, which was huge might I add, Emmett led me back downstairs and handed me two keys. One to the front entrance and one to the kitchen entrance. I assured him I'd be back on time and left. When I was four blocks away I did a happy dance and shouted, there may or may not have been a 'yahoo' involved or a mozel tov to myself, and hailed a cab. There was absolutely no way I was losing this job. I was not ever going back to the land of the slip covers ever again.

When I got home and told my parents of my good fortune (my mother did her happy dance) I went to my room to pack. Before I did anything I grabbed up my diary and smiled.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Movin' on up. . .

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it! What do you think of character placement? Clearly this is OOC and AU. Let me know what you think, won't you?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: ****I ****own ****nothing**.

_A/N: My beta is laughing at me (or annoyed) that I keep posting with out her assistance. I can't help it I can't wait a SECOND. Once again, all mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p>Clearly I wasn't allowed to take the children to the first floor after I returned. I had packed my ENTIRE wardrobe, including my extensive collection of shoes an purses. My makeup and hair supplies probably took up another large suit case, that left me with the tiny one. Three large and one small.<p>

See, the package deal was three large, medium, and small, but over the years my mother lends my stuff out to people who never give it back. I'm very suspicious of a nice three piece set Jessica's ma has that matches - to the stitching - my luggage, but that is for another time.

Emmett assured me that if they heard a peep out of any of the children - I, apparently was included - I'd be fired on the spot.

The children were now in Tanya's room in front of a big screen TV with a Playstation 3, several games and headphones surrounded by any sort of kid crack (junk food) I could get my hands on. I would NOT go down on my first day. That would be like those pathetic losers on reality TV. Yeah, thanks for looking like a complete schmuck on national TV, time to go. I don't think so!

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" The little one, Alice asked. I hated this whole 'Miss Swan' thing. (Oh, and just because my name isn't necessarily the most OBVIOUS of Jewish names - like Stewart - means nothing!)

"Please, call me Bella." I ensure and she twitches a little and looks like she may begin to cry. "Or Miss Bella, or heck, Miss Swan works too. Nanny, loser, jerk. . .just don't do that squinty cry face thing or I'll be kaput!"

"Can you read me a story? This game is giving me a migraine. All these guns and all the blood. It's desensitizing to Jacob, who in less than ten years could be one of those soldiers getting their eye shot in. It's just too much." She sighs. I look at her in amazement, and perhaps utter horror.

The children couldn't be more different. I am assuming the late Mrs. Cullen was not English, or at least not originally. Jacob had darker skin, not a huge difference from the others, but noticeable. And dark brown hair and brown eyes. Alice - the one with the Psych degree over here - had long, LONG, black hair. Straight as an arrow, pale skin and gorgeous slate blue eyes. Honestly, thinking back when Jacob said the house was haunted and I met Alice I thought I was transported to The Ring or something. Maybe The Grudge. This girl was sweet, and quite beautiful, but creeeeeepy nonetheless. Tanya may as well be a super model. It didn't hurt that the three of them probably had trust funds worth more than my whole neighborhoods' savings combined. She had strawberry blonde ringlet curls that went to her shoulders, just messed enough to look as if it took twelve hours in a salon. She had green eyes, like her father.

Her father. . . After my near implodement - yes, this is a word, don't waste time looking it up, I swear it's there - when I saw the man earlier today I had a few minutes after to assess his situation. He had to be at least six feet tall, maybe even a few more inches there, I couldn't tell ya if it was the hair or not. The hair was like the kind you get after good sex. Something with which I know nothing about, thank you Mike Newton. . .

Meanwhile, his eyes were this jade green, the most stunning clear dark green I have ever seen. No brown in there, or blue. It wouldn't matter what color he wore, they'd never change. You know how some people with half-assed green eyes (which are very pretty, might I add, not to mention convenient) and they change colors depending on the choice in outfit? Not him. Jade, like the stone. Or like me, when I realized I am so out of his league.

Let me paint you a picture, if I haven't begun already. Take a statue, there are many in Manhattan, but take the one of Adonis. You know the guy, Greek god, hottest thing on two legs. He ain't crap compared to Mr. Edward Cullen the Producer.

Anyway, back to the kid. . .

"Sure, I'll read you a story, what would you like me to read to you?" I ask, smiling.

"I have this book here, it's on mental disorders and how people affected deal with them." She smiled handing me what I assume was a college text book. I raise an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, I thought you'd want Bambi, or Cinderella, or you know, actual fiction." I smile.

"Why bring up Bambi or Cinderella? Both of their mothers are dead, too!" She begins to hyperventilate, and so do I.

"I am SO sorry, I was just rambling off Disney. Apparently he's not good for children. Gimme the book, let's go." I open it up to where she wants me to start and begin. She's asleep in like an hour. I can't feel my brain.

"We've played Modern Warfare a hundred times! I can run around Nuke Town with my freaking eyes closed - even when I re-spawn. Can't we play something else? Mortal Kombat, or a racing game. Look, let me play Sims for a while." Tanya complains. Jacob raises an eyebrow at her.

"First of all, you don't just play Sims for a 'little while'. You'll play until next Tuesday if I let you have it. And second, the only reason you play Sims is because it's the only semblance of a real man and kids, which you will NEVER have because you look like a moose!"

"Hey! Your sister doesn't look like a moose!" I pipe in. She is at an age where if anything negative is pointed out to her about her appetence she'll start puking up her food and worse. . .not eating at all. I swear, ask around, you will NEVER find a bulimic or anorexic Jew. Number one, we love our food, number two we love our food. How could you throw it back up? "There has to be something the two of you can figure out to do until bedtime. or you're hitting it just like Alice did. Now, I'm going to carry her to her room and when I get back something better be settled."

"Yes, Miss Swan. . ." They both sighed. I nodded and off I went taking Alice to her room. I tucked her in and closed her door and that's when I noticed the children were rushing their way down the hall to the stairs. I put myself out there, in the middle of the hallway, waiting for the impact.

"Where do you two think you're going? Get your tuchises back into your room before you get us all in trouble!" I whisper shout. "You two must have homework or something to do, now come on."

"We're never allowed to go to Dad's parties. He's embarrassed of us." Tanya sniffled as she and Jacob relented and headed back to his room. My heart broke a little then. Truth be told, my parent's never went anywhere without me, granted I was threatened with certain death if I acted up, but still. I was given a chance.

"How about tomorrow we sit down and talk to your dad about how you two feel. I'm sure Alice will agree. He probably thinks it's just boring for you three. Now, settle into bed you two, and I'll be watching. Don't make me lose my job my first day by going against the rules." I pouted. Guilt works on my people, I wasn't entirely sure if it would on rich gentiles.

"Alright, Miss Swan. We're sorry. See you in the morning. You can sleep, too. We won't go downstairs." Jacob replied and I was shocked to see they both looked as if they were telling the truth.

I was exhausted.

I tucked them each into their beds and looked longingly at my closed bedroom door. I decided, even if I wanted to trust them, I'd sit on the bay window sill for just a while. Until I was sure they were asleep.

For just a while. . .

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

The kids are turning out to be an interesting endeavor. Not just the nannying, but the kids. They're all so much alike, yet so different.

Oh, and, I have a mystery to solve.

Someone carried me to my bed last night. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks again for reading. Please take the time to review and let me know what you think. And thanks to all of you who have favorited this little story. I'm squeeing with joy over here!_

_Joie_


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. NOTHING! :)**

* * *

><p>That morning I had a hard time rolling out of bed. I hoped that I did a good job with the kids and that I'd still have a job when I arrived downstairs. Emmett said breakfast was at 7:30 on weekdays and 9 on weekends. Until school was out for the summer, of course.<p>

How could I be stupid enough to fall asleep like that? The kids probably terrorized the party while I was zonked out. First Mike, then the job, then this. I might as well crawl in a hole and die.

Realizing I'd never know if I didn't show face at the breakfast table, I got up and put a huge fluffy pink robe on with matching huge fluffy pink slippers. Tossing my hair up in a messy knot I was ready to face the day. . .I hoped. Trudging down the stairs I could smell bacon and eggs and coffee, perhaps some toast, too. _This __could __be __my __last __meal_, I told myself.

Entering the dining room all three children, Mr. Cullen and a blonde bombshell sat with their plates, quietly eating. Emmett smiled at me reassuringly - which helped - and handed me a loaded plate of food. I was grateful. Unlike gentiles we eat when we're upset or nervous or mad or happy, we just eat whenever.

There was a seat next between Mr. Cullen and Alice. Mr. Cullen was of course at the head of the table. Next to him was the blonde, and then Jacob and Tanya. "Good morning." I tried to sound cheery, but I have a feeling it came out a little strained.

"Good morning, Miss Swan, nice of you to join us." Mr. Cullen grinned at his own funny. I didn't think it was funny.

"Just getting used to the schedule. I promise I'll do better tomorrow." I said, paying entirely too much attention to my scrambled eggs. I noticed, though, that Mr. Cullen only had toast. I felt fat. Only for a minute.

"This must be the new nanny. I'm Rosalie Hale, Edward's assistant. I've worked with him for _years_." She grinned and looked a lot like a shark. Her bottle blonde hair was in a severe French twist and she was wearing a woman's business suit. In brown. Washed her out completely, I'm just saying. She had cold, dead blue eyes that I had a hard time looking at with out shuddering.

"I'm Bella." I replied, not wanting to be called 'the nanny' since I did have a freaking name.

"Right, Bella the Nanny. Edward, we have a lot of work to do today, I suggest we finish breakfast and get a jump on it before lunch." She turned some weird looking seductive grin toward Mr. Cullen. He was busy buttering his toast and just grunted.

"Yes, because that's the only jumping of anything you'll be doing for the near future, isn't that right, Rose?" Emmett chuckled and my mouth hung open. I was just waiting for Mr. Cullen to say something, but suddenly his toast was tasting way too good to talk. I tried to act oblivious, I really didn't want to laugh at her. Yet.

Emmett, don't you have something to clean?" She piped in and took her coffee and left the dining room with "I'll be in your office, Edward."

"Miss Swan, the children have school today, Emmett drives them. Then I need you to check their rooms for anything out of place. You have minor downtime while they're in school, but as soon as they get home they are your responsibility. Homework must be done, reading completed, projects, you know the drill. I will see them for dinner and then it is off to clean up and to bed afterwards. Same schedule during the school year. On weekends you may take them somewhere, ask them where they'd like to go." He gave me my duties for the foreseeable future which made me feel better. I still had a job.

"Of course, Mr. Cullen."

"If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. I'm usually in my office if you don't see me strolling about." He informed me.

"Yes, sir."

"And do try to make it to your room before falling asleep. You sleep like the dead and talk a lot." He grinned at me, it was a crooked grin and I nearly fell off of my chair.

"You. . .I mean. . .oh god, What did I say? No. No I don't need to. . .Oh my god!" I hid my face in my hands. I was trying to control my urge to think about his strong arms picking me up - effortlessly - and carrying me to my bed. Where he lay me down and. . . I shook my head.

_Stop, he's my boss!_

_It's didn't stopped me before._

_Ugh!_

"Don't worry, it was entirely unintelligible. Now if you'll excuse me. . ." He rose from his chair with such elegance I nearly died again. He was wearing black slacks, a red button down and a black vest. Dear, sweet, Lord. . .

"Of course." I replied, my heart in my throat. How embarrassing. Once he left the dining room I took off for the kitchen and slumped in the chair at the kitchen table and banged my forehead on the table. "Why me?"

"Bella, if I may call you that, why are you acting this way?" Emmett asked, placing a fresh cup of coffee in front of me, with the sugar and cream.

"Are we alone?" I whispered. He nodded. "Can I trust you?"

"Bella, we're the HELP, if we don't stick together we've got nobody!" He laughed. I couldn't help but laugh, too.

"Oy! Can't he be ugly? I mean, really? Can't he be sixty with young kids and a young wife who goes to the Country Club so they hired me? That way he'd be much too old for me and married? Then I wouldn't even be tempted by his charm and good looks? Oh my god, I could just plotz!" I groaned.

"Yes, well, what?" Emmett looked at me totally confused.

"Explode, I could just explode. Plotz, it's a Jewish term. . .Look Emmett, if we're going to be friends you may want to get a handbook on Yiddish. Anyway, this is just my luck." I sigh.

"He carried you to bed. He didn't rouse you or yell at you to get up, he picked you up and carried you to bed. I offered, he glared at me. I think he may be going through the same turmoil." Emmett grinned knowingly.

"You're meshugeneh!" I threw my hands up an laughed. He, of course, looked confused. "Crazy, you're a crazy person!"

I had had enough of our little chit-chat where he was planting a whole crap load of bad seeds in my head, so I went up to my room to clear it. Grabbing for my diary I sat back and sighed.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Emmett and I are going to be great friends, I can tell. He's just going to have to brush up on some of our language barrier.

I miss Jessica, this is surprising to me, but since I'm used to seeing her daily I guess it makes sense.

Mr. Cullen carried me to bed. Yeah, him. Shocked to say the least. Even more shocked the kids listened. That fills my heart with joy. I have to be careful, I could easily love them.

Rosalie Hale is yutzi! Even I can tell Mr. Cullen could give a crap if she was even here. But she's convinced they're a match made in heaven. Meanwhile, she's a total bupkes! I'll have to keep an eye on that one. She'll cost me my job! Apparently only one woman over the age of 20 is allowed in that house if they're not related to him. Apparently she thinks it's her. What a moron.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm on a roll. Once again, spelling and grammar - my fault. Hope you enjoyed, and in the last hour or so since I posted chapter 3 I've had MORE favorites. THANK YOU!_

_Please review and let me know what you think, thanks!_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NEVER HAVE. AND NOW I HAS A SAD.**

_A/N: Beta-less again. Seriously, she's going to kill me. . ._

* * *

><p>I was watching daytime TV, not really watching it, more like sitting in front of it an thinking of something completely different.<p>

Earlier I went around each of the kids rooms and 'snooped' around. I felt terrible doing it because I was convinced my family never did anything like that, but who knew? I saved Tanya's for last.

I didn't look under anything.

I didn't look in anything.

I didn't move anything.

I didn't need to. Tanya's diary was sitting ON TOP of her pillow. The girl in me wanted to hide it for her, so no one would see it.

The Nanny in me wanted to read it.

I hated the Nanny in me already.

I decided to leave it where it was and talk to her about it when she got home from school. No one should leave something so personal out in the open. Even in the privacy of their own room. For the love of GOD, she had a brother. Her sister wouldn't find it interesting - unless Tanya was hiding a mental disorder defined in the newest edition of the DSM - so she wasn't a worry.

I also didn't like the idea of doing this. First and foremost this was Mr. Cullen's job. If he didn't trust his kids he needs to do the snooping. I barely know them and I'm not about to get on the wrong foot with them by snooping in their rooms.

"Bella, what are you doing just standing there?" Speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"You told me to check their rooms, I am checking Tanya's room." I said, turning to look at him. His hair was more disheveled than it was this morning and he seemed tired. No tired wasn't the right word for it, he was totally pooped!

"Oh, right, find anything interesting in any of them?" He asked, surprisingly interested. I put my hands on my hips and just looked at him like he grew an extra head.

"You're seriously asking if I found any dirt on your kids? Mr. Cullen, if this is part of my job snooping around their personal things, I don't think I can do it. As a matter of fact, I _know_ I can't do it. Look, see there?" I pointed to Tanya's pillow.

"Yes, what is that?" He asked.

"That is her diary." Before I could get my point across he was running into the room and grabbing for it. Thank god I was quicker and got it and put it behind my back just in the nick of time. "What are you doing?"

"Miss Swan, I don't think that was one of the questions that would have qualified from my statement earlier. You may ask questions if you have any, but when it comes to what I am doing that is none of your concern." He puffed his chest out and I glared. Do not get me angry, Producer man. I am a force!

"Mr. Cullen, I am terribly sorry, but I can not allow you to go into her personal diary! That is an invasion beyond all invasions! If my family did that to me, I'd disown them." I snapped. "Look, if this is a deal breaker, fine, I'll pack my things, but while I'm here I'm not going to let you ruin any tiny hope for a relationship with your daughter!"

My eyes shot wide, my hand smacked over my mouth and I stuck the hand out holding the diary like a white flag. I can't believe I just told the BOSS what _I_ was going to do. Really? That would be like taking the last piece of cake from my mother. _I'm __a __dead __woman_, I thought.

He looked from me to the diary and back again. His face so stoic, his body so rigid if he didn't move he'd be a statue. After his eyes danced back and forth a few more times he sighed. I breathed. I'm shocked I didn't pass out from lack of oxygen while this whole thing went on.

"What do you know of my relationship with my children? You haven't even been here twenty four hours!" He seethed.

"I know they were incredibly sad that you made them stay up here last night. Surprised? No, but terribly sad. They think you're embarrassed of them. Your children! I told them it was probably just because it was boring down there and you didn't want to subject them to such torture, but it broke my heart. Not only did I have to lie to them about what was probably an interesting get together, but I felt like I had to lie when I assured them you weren't embarrassed of them.

Looking in Tanya's diary would be a gross invasion of personal space. I couldn't imagine what it would feel like to lose a spouse or a parent, but I'd think perhaps I'd want what's left of my family to stick together. Alice is only put to sleep by reading about Bipolar and it's friends. Jacob calls Tanya names and makes fun of her. And Tanya is an average teenage girl. What she can't talk to you about, she shares with this little book. One day, maybe she'll share with me, but until then. . .

Mr. Cullen, fire me if you wish. It's your house, your kids, your life, but I am starting to care deeply for those kids. So fast it's scaring the hell out of me, and I don't think I can watch you ruin everything. Jacob wants to be second in command, the other man of the house and he's confined up here when all he wants is to see his dad do great things. I'd bet Alice wouldn't be reading the DSM-5 as a bedtime story either.

God, I brought up Cinderella and Bambi and the kid nearly had a heart attack. That is not normal. She lost her mom, I get that, but Disney isn't anywhere near the top ten lists of reasons to have nightmares or commit suicide! I swear to you, she was hyperventilating like I did when my Soap was canceled.

Tanya is a ticking time bomb. Take the fact that she's a budding teen with a brother who calls her a moose, an assistant to her father who could be a freaking Victoria Secret model, and a father who isn't there - probably due to the fact that he can't handle the loss they've had to deal with alone. Scratch that, deal with together, by abusing each other the best ways they know how. . ." I was gearing up for more - more of what I wasn't sure, where the hell did all this come from - when he held his hand up. I thought he was going to take the diary but it was just to stop my rambling.

"Tell me how to fix it? I 'snoop' as you say just to see what they're up to these days. With work being so crazy I haven't found the proper amount of time to spend with them. They need to know that I love them, that I would do anything for them. . . I am not running from them or Charlotte. Maybe I am. . .

Alice is in Therapy, you'll take her once a week, on Fridays after school. I forgot to tell you that part. She clings to those books probably because Dr. Webber, Angela, is a comfort to her. Oh, God, I should be the comfort!" He tugged on his copper mess of hair and shuddered.

"I think you need a woman in the house. . ." He looked at me, terrified. I wanted to laugh. Was the thought of me as the woman of the house that frightening? "I don't mean like _that_, Sir! Anyway, I think especially for Tanya you need me. Or at least, someone if you're ready to let me go already." Stopped again by more fear, this time a different kind I couldn't place. "Someone to nurture them the only way a woman can. I swear, give me a month with them and you'll see a change. Just. . .perhaps invite them to something, won't you?" I placed the diary back on Tanya's pillow and watched as he nodded, looked like he was going to say something, and then left.

I took a huge breath. I was so terrified that I was out of there. I deserved it, really. I went way over my bounds. But, as it turned out, he sort of needed it. Shaking my head, I turned to go when Tanya was standing in the doorway. "Oh, Tanya, this isn't. . ."

She smiled at me. "I know, I heard. I guess I leave it there to see if anyone cares. Most of the time it doesn't seem like it."

"Come here bubeleh," I opened my arms and she advanced, stopped and looked at me all fahklumpt.

"Did you just call me a boob?" She asked. I burst out laughing and as I laughed I felt all the stress of the last day and a half wash away.

"No, silly! It's a term of endearment, like sweetie in Yiddish. Ah, who cares, you'll get it soon enough." And with that she embraced me and I hugged her tight. "Your dad loves you, I swear on everything I know, he does, and I'll love you too."

"Mean it, Bella?" My heart fluttered. I wasn't just 'hey you' or 'Miss Swan' or 'Nanny', I was becoming someone to her.

"Mean it."

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I never thought one person could feel such sadness and yet feel such joy. I'm so glad I stumbled into this place.

OK, stumbled into Emmett. . . :)

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please, review and tell me what you think! I have so many of you who've favorited, but no ones told me why! Please do! It will mean a lot. :D_

_Joie_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I own nothing and this is NOT beta'd._

* * *

><p>Sitting in the waiting room at the psycho. . .I mean, therapist's office for Alice to finish her session was making me feel like I needed one next. There were a few people in the waiting room with me. A couple and a child about Alice's age, only blonde and her name was Sophia, but I'd never try and say it with this accent. I think the parents practiced the pronunciation of their child's name whilst sitting on two-by-fours. . .you know, that not truly British, overly educated voice? Yeah, no wonder this kid needed therapy.<p>

And then there were two men and a young boy about Jacob's age. The men had to be gay and their son was just heading in with a different doctor when my suspicions were confirmed.

"Marcus, I understand your fears, but Caius is not going to 'turn gay' because he has two fathers. Why are you dragging the poor boy here when there is nothing wrong with him? I think YOU need YOUR head examined." Marcus had short, business like brown hair and tired eyes, but he wasn't terrible looking. The one speaking had a slicked back black pony tail. I had to guess he was Italian, only Italians can pull off that greaser look in 2011. He was more severe looking, but more feminine in his way of carrying himself and manner of speaking.

"Aro, please. He's wearing argyle and plaid. We're too late!" Marcus whined. Aro raised an eyebrow and leaned in to get his full attention.

"He's wearing them TOGETHER! The poor boy doesn't have a gay bone in his body, now can we please stop this?" He hissed.

"Bella?" I shook my head and got back to my own personal space. I never should have been listening in. I felt embarrassed, but not enough not to bring this up to Jess on our girls night tomorrow night! Hey, I had no one else to talk to about adult things like running into a pretty gay couple who were upset their son may be gay. According to my mother, and many others in my neighborhood the Gays were recruiting! Ha, this will show them!

Then again, it really was no one's business. People who didn't like gay people were never going to change their minds. Not to mention - again - this is none of my business.

"Miss Swan?" Oh, right, I was being called.

"Uh huh?" I asked turning toward the sound of the voice. It was Alice's therapist, who had Alice in front of her, her hands on the girls shoulders all protective like. "All set?" I asked, adding a smile.

"She's all set, but I was wondering if I could have a word with you. I understand you're the new nanny and Mr. Cullen has his nannies on the information sheet. I think there are some things we should discuss." She grinned. She had a tuft of bottle red hair on top of her head and she was on the heavier side. By the amount of makeup on her face I'd have to say she was from my side of town.

"Should she be out here by herself?" I asked, nodding behind me at the Rich Fakes and the Gay Duo. I trusted her more with Marcus and Aro over there.

"She'll be fine, but if you'd like she can come back with us and sit outside of my office." She suggested.

"Since she's in my care I'd like that better. No offense. And, what's your name again?" I held my hand out to shake hers and she smiled at me. For some reason therapists, doctors, gynecologists, teachers, whatever, made me so nervous! I couldn't tell you if it was their superiority or their weird 'knowing' smiles or their clip boards, but either way I didn't trust the lot of them!

She shook my hand and replied, "Mrs. Cope." She led us down a hallway and Alice sat right outside of a door which must have been Mrs. Cope's office. I headed in and sat down. I sure was glad I decided to wear my dressy jeans and navy button down blouse. I felt much more human when I dressed nice. Especially in front of people like her - you know the ones - that judge you.

"Alice has a lot going on in her life at the moment, what with the loss of her mother and the quick turn around in nannies. I just wanted to see where you stood with the children, especially her, because without a stable environment her treatment won't really work."

"Unless Mr. Cullen knows something I don't I plan on being here a while. So far the kids are great, they seem to like me well enough, and I like them a lot. I don't know much about their past. I did hear that their mother passed recently, but Mr. Cullen isn't the most forthcoming of people." I explained.

"Then go to the children. Get to know them as best as you can, gain their trust, and work on establishing a good relationship with them. The more Alice trusts you the more she'll be willing to share and grow. We want that." Mrs. Cope said.

"Right, well, if that's it." My quota on people with clip boards was met for the month, I needed to go.

"No, that's not it. Alice says she can just tell her father likes you. You two aren't in any kind of an unprofessional relationship are you? See, Alice believes she can just know what is going to happen. We're trying to break her of that habit. So I need to know if she's truly seeing things she shouldn't be or she's just making things up like any young child." She went on. I could feel my hackles rise.

"Look, Mrs. Cope, there are many very good, very credible psychics out there and if Alice things she can tell the future then let her be! I've got a yente down at the salon in Queens that can tell you your future in your tea leaves, palm, and the creases on your forehead and she's been right. All. The. Time! So don't go telling me this can't happen. Meanwhile, what do you know about my future with Mr. Cullen?"

That successfully ended my discussion with Mrs. Cope.

On the way back from schlepping all over town for therapy, lunch, a new school uniform, and getting me a new pair of shoes, Alice and I talked.

"Know anything about being a psychic or is Mrs. Cope exaggerating?" I asked. She smiled.

"I never said I was a psychic. I just happen to know things. Like, I just know you and Jacob are going to have problems when we get home." She skipped along next to me, her black hair in pig tails. I swear, she's the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"How do you know?" I pressed.

"It's a feeling. Right here," And she tapped the side of her head.

I let it go since we were less than a block from home. I guess I'd see in less than five minutes. Alice seemed happy after I fed her McDonalds and spent one on one time with her and that made me happy. I couldn't imagine losing my mother at any age - no matter how badly I wanted her to move to Boca - so it had to be hard for her even to smile in the morning.

Lost in my thoughts I walked right passed the living room area to the half bath under the stairs when I heard it.

"Oh, Arthur, please, don't leave me! I can't imagine my life without you in it! My heart and body aches for you in ways my mind can't understand!" I froze, mid stride, and turned on the little devil. He'd been in my room, and worst of all, of all the stuff he could have grabbed it was a book I tried writing when I was much younger. As I rounded on him and his little friends from school, he didn't see me.

"Jacob, if you want to live past five o'clock tonight you will give that back to me and go right to your room! And your little friends can go home, now!" I shouted.

"What's this all about?" Mr. Cullen came out of his office and stared at the shocked and quite pale boys in the living room and the very red faced me.

"Nothing!" I shouted out of embarrassment.

"If it's nothing then why are you yelling at my son and his friends?" He asked.

"OK, so it's not NOTHING! He stole something out of my room, and that something was way down at the bottom of a private container." I tattled.

"Give me that!" He shouted, snatching it from his son, who's friends ran out the front door like something was on fire and Jacob ran up to his room. When I thought it was all over, and he was going to hand it back he chuckled.

"What is this about loins?"


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: I own nothing, still. And, uh, still not beta'd! LOL! Hope everyone had a great holiday, did I say that last time? And please, PLEASE, I appreciate all of the faves on this. Means tons, but I would LOOOOOOOOVE to know what you all think. So, please, leave me a little review._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Last time on Adventures Of Bella The Nanny:<strong> "What is this about loins?"_

* * *

><p>How to cover up the whole 'loins' thing as quickly as possible, and get that manuscript back, before I lose it. . . I know, I'll just snatch it and run! I was quicker than him last time.<p>

That won't work and we all know it. Edward, standing there with the ancient notebook in his hand, all tattered and like fifteen years old, was making me sort of nauseous. "Give it to me." I resorted to begging. Cut out the middle man, really, just go for the gusto and get the stuff back before he reads anymore.

"Bella, come now. I'm a Broadway producer, wouldn't you want me to see you work?" He smirked, and I sort of hated him. It sounded like he was talking down to me and I couldn't stand men who talked down to women. I had a brain, dammit.

"Mr. Cullen, I'd appreciate if you'd give me back my notebook. That wasn't for anyone to see. It's something I put together when I was in high school and now it's coming back to haunt me. If you value me at all, you'll stop and just give it back. I'm already mortally embarrassed that your son saw it, why are you doing this?" I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, this was convenient! Perhaps guilt worked on him. Unfortunately, these weren't forced tears and I was pretty ticked that he'd make me cry.

"Bella, it's just a stupid story, right? What's got you so upset with me?" He questioned, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. He was probably just mocking me now.

"Please." I whispered and stuck my hand out, a small tear falling from my eye, traveling down my cheek. That must have done it for him, because he instantly shut the notebook and placed it in my outstretched hand. "I think I'll skip dinner tonight."

Edward didn't say anything, so I just headed upstairs to my room where that bin of personal things sat in the middle of my bedroom. Other notebooks strewn across the floor, a stuffed bear my grandmother made me when I was just a baby was what really threw me over the edge. His bow was lopsided.

Kids could be cruel, this was something everyone knew, but to go and break someone's trust, to hurt them so badly, I could barely take it.

I got up and reached for my diary and found that it, too, was missing. I slumped on the bed and just cried it out.

After everything I did for Tanya and her diary, and trying to talk Edward into spending more time with his son this is the thanks I get. I really didn't know if I'd be able to stick around, especially since at least one of them knew all of my secrets, even the most recent.

A new bout of tears came when I thought about what Mrs. Cope said, how Alice needed stability. If I just up and left now what would happen to her? The only one that seemed to care about my feelings.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, I tried to ignore it, but it was persistent. "What?" I grumbled through my tears. When the door opened I saw Jacob's little head poking through. "You can just go. Get away from me."

"Miss Swan?" His timid little voice hurt me even more. Sure, kids were evil, but did he really mean to hurt me this bad? At least he was here now.

"Come in." I sighed, wiping my eyes and placing a timid smile on my face. I wasn't a quitter, and these kids needed me. That's probably why Jake here was acting out. He wanted SOME kind of a reaction. "Sit." I patted the end of the bed so he'd be sitting in front of me.

"Sam wanted to see the 'hot nanny's' room, so I brought him up here because he's the coolest kid in my school. He's in eighth grade and he said I could eat lunch with his crew if I did this one thing for him. I knew you'd be out and I figured if I let him do it real fast you'd never have to know. Once he got in here he started ransacking the place. He grabbed up that teddy and went to rip it in half, so I snatched it out of his hand, I think I may have ripped the little bow, but I couldn't let him break your stuff.

And I really, honestly, didn't think he'd find all kinds of personal things, and I definitely didn't think he'd force me to read from it in front of his friends. When you caught me I was so scared. . ." Jacob bowed his head.

"Why were you scared?" I asked. I'd let him get it all out then I'd rip into him. He deserved it.

"Cuz, I thought you'd hate me and leave us. I know I would. . .if I were you." Was that a tear? Oh, sweet Lord, he was crying. _Suck it up, Swan, your mother taught you better than that. Always the crier, never the cry-ee_.

"I thought about it, I'm still not sure I can show face in front of your father. I'm glad you came to me because I thought you did all this. I thought it was your idea to hurt me so terribly. You know, that Sam jerk ain't worth your friendship when he acts like this, you know that right? Where's my diary?" He had been 'truthful' up to this point. It was hard not to believe him. I hoped he kept it up.

"I have no idea. Honest." He got pale and his eyes got wide. "I didn't even know you had one."

"Fine. All is forgiven, just clean this up, and never choose some loser over your family - or me - again, understand?" I put my hands on my hips and glared down at him.

"You're not leaving?" He was hopeful and it broke my heart.

"Don't go trying to push it, but it would take a lot more than this to push me over the edge. I'm from Flushing! Now go get cleaned up for dinner." I shooed him out of the room after he cleaned everything up and sighed.

My stomach growled and I was just about to lay down to sleep through it when there was another knock. "What?"

"Bella?" It was Tanya.

"Come in." I sighed and sat up.

"What's the saying, I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine?" And she handed over my diary. "Come on, it's dinner time. I hear Emmett made a chocolate cake for desert." I scooped her into the tightest hug, I'm surprised she could breathe.

"I'll be down in a minute." I smiled and she left the room, closing the door.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Nothing is ever exactly what it seems. And I need to stop being such a loser. Mike put me through more embarrassing crap than this little fiasco caused. And sometimes, the good just goes astray.

Jacob is truly a good boy, and I'll vow to help him stay that way from now on.

Tanya, well she's going to be a very loyal young woman.

Meanwhile, I'm off for some chocolate cake! xo


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: A little angst makes the good stuff better in the end, right?_

* * *

><p>I took my lazy butt down to dinner, after splashing a ton of cold water on my face. Oy, was I swollen up from all of that crying. I still couldn't really look at Edward's eyes, but the kids loyalty made it a bit easier.<p>

That was, until Miss Hale sat down across from me, yet again.

"Good evening." She sang, my water glass cracked a little.

"My, Edward, all that work today? I'm famished, I appreciate you inviting me to dinner this evening."

"Right, because the corner store is all out of Alpo again." Emmett muttered as he placed a chicken Caesar in front of me.

"This looks delicious, Em." I smiled and winked at his previous comment. He smiled widely back.

"Nanny Swan, is it true that you're in the writing business?" I dropped my fork and stared at my plate. She had been at the house all day, it was a slim chance she had heard Jake. I wouldn't flip out on Edward yet. Besides, he toyed with me, but he wouldn't be that cruel, would he?

"Hobby, really. Nothing I'd ever show anyone." I regained my composure and looked directly at her.

"Really, because I heard about an incredibly interesting romance novella you had written. I'd love to see the completed work." Rosalie continued and that's when my eyes snapped to Edward who was blushing scarlet.

"Emmett, do you mind helping me move my meal to the kitchen, this conversations ruining my appetite." I hissed. Emmett looked between me and Edward and then frowned deeply.

"Of course, let's go." And we went through to the kitchen where I plopped into the chair at the little kitchen table. "What was that all about?"

When I filled him in on this afternoon he looked like he could plotz. "So, I won't be spending any more time around him unless it's absolutely necessary. The kids want me to stay, so I will, but that man. . . I have been embarrassed my whole life by many different things, but this is humiliation. This hurts."

"Share a piece of cake with me?" He asked and sat with me, placing a big piece of to die for chocolate cake between us, and two glasses of milk. "Bella, you're a good person, and the kids clearly adore you, don't let his ignorance bother you. He probably didn't have a clue you'd react the way you did, I could see it on his face.

Frankly, I don't think - if he told her anything - that the shrew would have said anything to you at all. He'll come around and apologize, mark my words. Now, if you'll excuse me," he took one huge bite of cake and smiled. "I must serve the masses."

I rarely smoke. It happens, once in a blue moon, and looky there. The moon was definitely blue. As I lit the thing, outside the back door, I called Jess. "Stanley Residence." A gruff sounding male voice answered.

"Yeah, Mr. Stanley, it's Bella, can I talk with Jessica?"

"Hang on. . ." The all familiar rustling, a fart, a belch, "JESSICA!" My ear bled a little, then. . .

"Hello?"

"Jess, what do you say about going to grab some drinks tomorrow night? I could really use a friend right now." I sighed, taking a drag of my cigarette.

"Sure, what time?" She replied.

"How about about nine? Meet me here and then we'll take the limo out." I suggested.

"Limo? Must be nice." She laughed.

"Yeah. . .anyway, I'll see you tomorrow night." And I hung up.

I stared at the burning embers on the end of the cigarette and frowned. Clearly, it was true, hot guys had terrible personalities. Edward proved that in spades today.

"You know, that could kill you." Speak of the Devil. . .

"Yeah, well, call me a slow suicide case." I snapped. _Jerk_. . .

"What happened at dinner. . .you took it the wrong way. Although, I'm not sure if there was any other way to take it, really. I'm sorry, please let me explain." He sighed as he took the cigarette out of my hand and took a hit, handing it back.

"Go on. . ."

"She heard Jacob, and when you came barreling in, shouting, she was even more curious as to what was going on. I guess she saw your reaction to my joking with you about a line I saw and asked me about it.

To get the pressure off of your embarrassment I explained that it was a novella you were writing and didn't want anyone to see it until it had been finished. Apparently, whether she believed that or not, she was going to stick it to you." He sighed. "I've been batting a thousand with you already, and I'm sorry."

"You're already superior to me with your lifestyle and your creative job and whatever else. We aren't equals, no matter how I feel we should be, and that's fine. You're my boss, but this was totally unacceptable. When Miss Hale has another question or curiosity about me, send her to me. Don't answer for me, don't do anything for me, except let me help your kids and sign my paychecks. If you need this to be more personal than professional you can explain to the little ones why I have to leave." I could feel my eyes getting tingly. I was apparently going to be all weepy today.

"Miss Swan. . ." Edward replied, warning in his voice. I looked at him trying to hide my feelings. "You're absolutely correct. Professional, not personal. I hope that we can be friendly at least, as we do have to live under the same roof."

"Whatever you want, boss." And I brushed passed him and headed up stairs.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I want him, I hate him, I want him again, I'm yelling at him. This is totally for the best. Professional all the way, not blurred lines of fun and games and flirting.

He is way out of my league and I have to accept that. He'll probably end up with Rosalie Hale anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Happy New Year! I plan on doing a ton of posting tonight, so beware! Bronchitis sucks, but the meds are great! LOL! Anyway, when you have time during your partying, please read and review. I'd be super grateful! Until next time!_

* * *

><p>The next morning I laid in bed just thinking about the day before. I needed to ask Tanya how she had gotten to my diary before anyone else did, but it wasn't the most important thing on my mind. I wanted to know more about Edward, why he seemed to be so different, so hard for me to like.<p>

He wasn't a bad guy, I could tell you that, but he was definitely not of my caliber. He was better than me and didn't seem to even realize he was shoving that in my face.

Perhaps if I went and talked to him and got on the level with him I'd understand. So, I decided to get my butt out of bed, shower and get dressed. I threw on some comfy black yoga pants and a cerulean blue tank top. Wrapping my hair up in a messy bun I padded down to the dining room early. I hoped to beat any of the family, eat real quick, and stay out of their hair until I spoke with Edward.

I was screwed. Edward was already up, dressed, and raring to go. He had pancakes this morning and Emmett smiled as he set my plate down at my seat. "Mr. Cullen, may I speak with you, on the level? I can wait until after breakfast, I don't want to disturb your meal."

"Now is as good of a time as ever. The children won't be up for at least another hour or so. What can I do for you, Miss Swan?" He sat his fork down and clasped his hands in front of him, looking at me intently. There was no arrogance there, just concern. I smiled.

"I wanted to apologize for snapping at you last night. Clearly we don't know much about each other and I'd like to remedy that. You know, in case something weird like that ever happens again. That way we'll know each other well enough to know exactly what happened. I know I'm not making much sense, but basically if I would have known you a bit better I wouldn't have assumed you were trying to make fun of me." I blushed. I wasn't making much sense, I was so nervous.

"I'd like that. And apology accepted, although I'm not quite sure I deserved it. The apology I mean." He blushed as well.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me or should I just keep rambling?" I laughed nervously.

"You have made reference to me being better than you. I'd like to know why that is. I feel that I am not better or worse than anyone. Accept perhaps Andrew Lloyd Weber, who is the bane of my existence." His crooked grin stunned me a little.

"Maybe it's my own insecurities. I graduated high school, but didn't continue on. I was in love and I worked at his shop so I figured that was going to be my life. Now I see I was stupid. I should have gone to college, but when you're young and in love you're stupid. I guess I see where you live and what you've accomplished with your kids and I figure I must look like a schmuck to you." I took a bite of breakfast and shrugged.

"You could always go back to school if it was something you felt would make you happy. We can definitely work something out schedule wise. I'm a big believer in higher education, but you do what makes you happy. How about this, if I ever offend you please point it out." He grinned again. At this rate I'd just fall out and die.

"I'll think about it, thank you. And if I don't say something when you know I'm upset please point that out. We have to be a sort of team. You're the father of these great kids and I'm their nanny. We have to be a united front, don't you agree?" I asked, a little insecure.

"I want you to punish Jake at breakfast this morning. Whatever you see fit. What he did yesterday was unacceptable, and I want him to know I approve your judgment when it comes to these things." He changed the subject.

"We talked yesterday, it wasn't his fault." I shook my head.

"But, he allowed it to happen, yes?" Edward eyed me and I frowned.

"Yes."

"He shouldn't be so weak. If this is from lack of time with me, I will remedy this, but in the meantime. . ."

"Of course."

"Good, now I understand you have plans tonight. Just let me know when you're leaving so I know not to look for you." He went on. I nodded again. "Oh, and Miss Swan?"

"If you'd like, Mr. Cullen. I blushed again.

"Take a page out of Emmett's book when dealing with Rosalie. If she wasn't good at making money she wouldn't still be working for me. Don't worry about what I'd say if you defended yourself in front of her. She can be quite sour." He chuckled to himself and excused himself from breakfast. I sat back and smiled. I was a bit dramatic now that I looked back on the last few days, but this was all new. I'd learn and I'd stop being so sensitive. I wouldn't let all of these little things get to me.

I stayed at the table with Emmett, drinking coffee and waiting for the kids to come down to breakfast. When they arrived Emmett served them and left the dining room.

"Tanya, first, thanks again, but how in the heck did you get to it before they did?" I asked and she laughed.

"I have a little brother, when he says his friends are coming over I hide everything. So I thought about how nice you were about mine, so I had to look for yours." She replied.

"Thanks." I reiterated.

"Jacob, your father wanted me to make sure you knew there were consequences for what happened yesterday. I told him we had already talked about it and he said I still had to decide on a punishment. I've decided that you will come with me shopping today and carry my bags." I smiled.

"Ugh, that's gonna be easy. Thanks, Bella." Jake grinned. My smile grew.

"Oh, Jacob, I shop discount, I hope you lift weights. . ." He groaned.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Ah, I have to get to Jersey today. You and I both know how much I love Loman's. Not to mention, Jake IS being punished. Now, off I go, no time, lots to get with so little time!


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hope everyone had a safe and healthy New Year. I'm blown away that it's already 2012! Time is just flying by, isn't it? Anyway, I own nothing but perhaps the mistakes. :)_

* * *

><p>Shopping was a hit, at least for me. You could almost not even see Jacob when we were walking back to the train. I thought about helping him out, only this was his punishment and I wasn't about to go easy on him.<p>

"You doing alright under there, Jake?" I asked smiling from ear to ear.

"This is insane! You've got a whole new wardrobe including shoes! This is so heavy. Help!" He begged. I shook my head, and realized he probably couldn't see me.

"Absolutely not. Schlepping you around and making you carry my bags is your punishment. You have to agree that I could have done much worse to you and still can if you keep complaining." He just grumbled under the mountain of bags.

We got to the train and I let him set things down for the ride. Once we got to our stop he had to pick them all back up again. It was only about a ten minute walk home from there but I hailed a cab, he'd done enough for the day.

Once we got home he unloaded the trunk and brought my goods to my room where I had him hang most of my items in my closet, leaving the more personal things for me to do. "Now, that should teach you not to do such horrible things to your nanny."

"Got it." He snapped and I flinched.

"Come here, sit down." I offered patting the spot next to me at the foot of my bed. "Are you angry with me?"

"I mean, you could have helped."

"This was a punishment. . ."

"That's another thing! What, Mr. Cullen the Producer doesn't even have enough time to punish his own kid now? He's got to leave it up to the nanny? And besides that, this wasn't really a punishment and you know it. You were going to go shopping anyway, you dragged me along cuz you didn't want to truly punish me. I get it, I'm not stupid. So why did you do it when you didn't want to in the first place?" Jacob was a smart boy. All of them were smart, but I was forgetting that.

"I feel our talk and your embarrassment about it was enough. Your father didn't think so and I have to agree. I would have never done that to anyone. Not because I was the perfect kid - which I wasn't - but because I not only had enough respect for other people but I had the fear of God in me from my mother. You think I have a lot of shoes, that woman had hundreds and they have all left marks on me somewhere. I was raised in the age of corporal punishment. You didn't get grounded, you didn't get time out, you didn't get a talking to, you got stuff thrown at you or whooped." I explained, smiling a little at the memories of ducking discount pumps through the years.

"So, because I apparently have no respect I have to be your slave. Got it." He hissed. I grabbed his chin and raised his face so he had to look at me.

"Never, EVER talk about slavery like it's nothing. My people were slaves, some male babies were even slaughtered because our people - the Hebrews - were feared by the Pharaoh. Not that you're care about the history lesson in that, but we were. And we were enslaved and murdered again by the Nazis. When you can say you had a family member who never came out of World War Two alive you can talk about slavery. I'm letting that slip because you're young and naïve but this better sink in quickly. Do you understand me?" I snapped. I hated when people used the word 'slave' lightly, just as much, if not more, than I hated the word 'rape' being thrown around like it was nothing. I found that to be incredibly ignorant.

"Whoa! OK, sorry!" Jake's eyes were saucers and his face paled as he stared into my burning eyes. "I guess I have a lot to learn, you're right. . ."

"I want to get along with all three of you kids and I'm willing to teach you about me and my background and I'll learn about yours. You're clearly unaware of a lot of historical things and that's why you made that error. All is forgiven, and it won't leave this room. Just think before you speak. I'm sorry I got rough with you." I patted his cheek and he smiled.

"I think I totally deserved that." He blushed.

"I think you also deserved lunch. How about we round up your sisters and see if your father would like to go for pizza?" I asked and he literally bounced off of the bed. "I take that as a yes!" I laughed as I followed after him.

When Alice and Tanya were ready to go I walked down to Edward's office. Knocking on his door I waited for him to let me in. "Come in." I smiled and cracked the door open. "You've returned! Come, tell me how it went."

I walked in, around his desk, and perched myself of the edge of his desk crossing my legs. He seemed to swallow hard and I wasn't sure if he was going to get upset about my familiarity. "He hated every single minute of it! But, I think I wore him out and he's famished. I'm thinking we could all go out for pizza." I smiled. He looked at the folder on his desk then back up to me.

"I have a lot of work to do before Rosalie gets here or it will all be on her." He frowned.

"And?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's Saturday! Your kids want pizza and it's my day off. Technically I don't even have to take them. You do."

"Or we could order in and I could get this done before it arrives." He smiled.

"No." I shook my head.

"What do you mean, no?"

"Your kids want pizza and they want to go out to have it. With their dad. When I brought it up to them they were bouncing in place. They miss you!" I exclaimed. "Rosalie doesn't have a family, let her do the extra work while you spend time with yours."

"Fine. But if she gets on me about leaving like this I'll blame you." He wagged his finger at me and I laughed.

"For your sake let's hope doesn't get on any part of you. . ." I laughed as I left the room. I ran back up to mine for a moment and tore into my diary quickly before having to leave.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

One small step, one giant leap for Nanny-kind!

* * *

><p><em>AN: The reference I made to Hebrew Slavery I got off of the internet. If it is wrong, I apologize! I didn't do a TON of research on it and I hope I don't offend anyone. Please, Read and Review and let me know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: This is a bit longer than the rest, I think. A little more Mr. Cullen and a new guy thrown into the mix! It wouldn't be Nanny-esque if it wasn't for other men!_

* * *

><p>We took the limo into Brooklyn where there was this delicious pizza joint on the corner of an unassuming intersection. There was no fanfare, no 'come eat here, it's the best pizza around'. But, they did give you a slice of thin pizza that you had to put on two paper plates intersecting just to hold the thing. Edward and Jacob got two slices while the girls and I had one. Pepperoni was the only way to go. You knew it was good when you went to lift it off of the plates and grease dripped off of it. Ugh, I could feel my arteries closing up as I took my first bite.<p>

Just an FYI to those not accustomed to New York Pizza, if they ask you if you wanted it heated up, say warmed. If they 'heat it up' it will be like molten lava in your mouth, tearing off the first three layers of skin on your tongue and roof of your mouth.

Some people like to use the pepper shaker, you know, the one with the dried pepper seeds? Or there's also the famous parmesan shaker. I prefer neither. Parmesan is good, but when you eat the pizza here you want nothing added. I'd come out here from anywhere for a slice or two. Funny, I knew where it was, but I tell ya, I don't think I've ever looked at the name of the place!

It seemed like everyone was having a good time until Edward's phone started going off. He looked at it once, silenced it and went back to his pizza. When it rang again he grumbled something and picked it up. "Cullen."

"And that's how a good afternoon gets ruined." I whispered to the kids. They giggled despite the worried looks on their faces.

"I will be back to the house when I'm finished here, Rosalie." Pause. "I am out with my children for lunch." Pause. "I'll pretend I didn't hear that. . . Good bye, Rose."

"What was that all about?" I asked, pretending to care but really just nosey.

"Rose is upset that I am out with my family instead of trying to seal a deal with Irina. You know, the latest in pop music? Anyway, Rose thinks she'd be perfect as the lead in our new show. Anyway, business talk is boring I'm sure." He smiled. "I told her I'd get to it as soon as we were finished. Apparently that wasn't good enough. I guess it's not my company the kids want it's their trust funds."

"That's so mean!" Tanya exclaimed and I smiled. "I mean, sure, we're happy we're rich and not poor but we really want to spend time with you."

"You could have left it at the whole 'that's so mean' thing. Now you're digging a hole." I whispered.

"Rosalie can get snippy when she doesn't get her way. Giving her extra work to do also causes her to have a bad attitude. Come now, let's finish lunch without anymore work talk." Edward shocked me right into silence. He was trying hard to make his kids happy, this made me happy. On the other hand, I was going to have to kick some blonde butt one of these days if Rosalie kept trying to ruin things between him and his kids. She probably wanted him all to herself and didn't care what happened to the children. Boarding school probably.

After lunch and once we had gotten back to the house I ran right up to my room to get ready for my night out with Jessica. I hoped I'd meet a hot guy. I was desperately in need of a rebound.

I got in the shower, washed, shaved, plucked and whatever else then got out and threw my robe on. I sat at my vanity and started the long, boring process of blow drying my hair straight. Once that was complete I put my war paint on - I mean makeup - and then decided on a little black dress. And boy was it little. The thing was tight! I'd have to stay away from the pizza for a while. After slinking into the dress and a nice pair of black pumps I applied the finishing touches. Red lips. The rich red went great with the smoky eyes.

I decided that a fake ruby tear drop necklace would go great with the rest of my outfit and spritzed a little perfume on before heading downstairs. Yes, it took me about three hours to get ready. Even though I had four between the time I got home and now I was still running late. As I headed down the stairs, careful not to fall down them I saw Emmett letting Jessica in. Her hair was huge and her dress was loud. Oy, at least I was the 'hot friend'.

"Good lord, Miss Swan, are you sure that is the right impression you're trying to send with that dress?" Edward scared the crap out of me. I didn't even see him sitting in the chair in the living room. He had his feet propped up and a book in his lap. I looked down at myself and back at him.

"What do you mean? What impression?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

"Well, just that. . . I'd be worried the wrong kind of attention could be attracted." He blushed.

"And what kind is that?" Was he saying I looked like a tramp?

"Watch yourself, Sir." And Emmett began shoveling the air. Jessica looked confused - naturally - and Edward blushed further.

"Just be safe." He said and returned to his book. Emmett chuckled under his breath and handed me my purse.

"Have a good night, Miss Swan. The car is waiting." And we were off. Jessica and I slipped into the limo and Emmett drove us to Touch an incredibly amazing club in Manhattan.

The bar was long, and took up a lot of the right side of the place. The back drop behind the bar morphed from blue sky with beautiful clouds to trees in the sunset amongst other beautiful backdrops. The bar itself would glow where you touched it.

The dance floor was spacious and there was plush seating all around it.

We spent most of our time dancing and drinking. Jessica and I talked at length about my first week at the Cullen home and she told me I was over reacting with some things, that I needed to wait it out and take Edward at more than just face value.

I swear, the girl got smarter the more she drank.

It was getting late and I did work on Sundays so we were going to leave at around one, before the crowd got wild, when an incredibly attractive man sauntered over to us. Granted, he wasn't nearly as attractive as Edward, but who was really tallying?

He had long blonde hair, pulled back in a low tail with ice blue eyes and a chiseled face. His body - what I could define under his tight clothing - was muscular. He wore a black t-shirt and dark jeans. The jeans hung low on his hips, weighed down by the huge belt buckle on his belt.

"Evening ladies." He smiled. His smile was almost devilish, but not enough where I was going to send him on his way. "Care for a drink?"

"We were just leaving." Jessica informed him and I glared at her.

"That's a shame. I should have been here sooner. I suppose I've missed my chance." He frowned playfully.

"One more drink won't kill us, Jessica!" I grinned and she just shrugged.

"What are you two having?" We gave him our order and he was off. He returned a few minutes later and that's when I saw the girl glaring daggers at me. She had poufy red hair and was wearing a tight white tank with red leggings.

"Ugh, is she someone you know? Because I'm not interested in spending time with someone who is attached." I nodded toward the girl and he turned and frowned.

"She's no one. She's an ex, apparently she can't get the hint. Look, let me get your number and perhaps we can set something up. Lunch perhaps? She's about to ruin our mood." He looked a little sad, so I gave him my number. He'd call or he wouldn't, no skin off my back.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. . ." I held my hand out and he smiled once again.

"James. And I didn't catch your name."

"Bella, this is Jessica."

"Pleasure. Until next time." He bowed slightly and kissed my hand.

Jessica and I headed out but Red stopped us just outside the door. "He is mine, whether he thinks so or not, so keep your hands off."

"OK. . .whatever." I scoffed as I went to hail a cab. She grabbed my upper arm and brought me inches from her face.

"No whatever. James is mine."

"Good night." I shook her off and finally hailed us a cab. I wasn't going to say one way or another with her. Clearly she had a problem.

"If I see you with him, you're dead." And she drew her thumb across her throat as we stepped in the back seat. I shuddered slightly but shrugged the whole thing off. He said she was an ex.

When I returned home I went right up to my room. I was tired and now had a lot to think about. After cleaning up and getting ready for bed I pulled out my diary.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

This is New York, there are crazy people everywhere. Should that really cause me alarm that this girl is still so attached to her ex? Why can't I give him a chance if he's single?

He is really cute, nice body, pretty eyes. . .

But his hair is too long, too blonde.

And his eyes aren't green. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Now, shoot me a review, let me know what you think. What do you think is up with James and the Red head? Could she really hurt Bella or do you think she's just crazy and trying to scare her off? Is James in on it, or just a poor guy with a stalker ex? And should she even go for it? Or wait to see what may or may not happen with Mr. Cullen, Producer?_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: So I have a playlist for this chapter. Really, it's just what got me in the sarcastic funny mood. Get Set Go is the band (the songs are WAY explicit) and the three songs are **I Hate Everyone**, **Murder By Millions**, and **Die MotherF_er Die**. . . As you can see. . .not child friendly! Do youtube them if you'd like. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, for the love of God!<em> I roll over in bed, it's like ten to seven, I can't sleep. What in the heck was I doing last night? Not only did Edward totally give me signals that I should totally only go out with him in that dress, but I let some guy with a psycho stalker get my phone number.

It had to be the drinks.

I acted retarded _before_ drinking. . .

It had to be the hairspray! That's it, Swan, you poisoned yourself with the hairspray and caused yourself to lose enough smart brain cells in one go that you acted like a complete yutz in front of, well, anyone willing to watch.

And why in the hell did I let Edward see me in such a slinky dress anyway? Oh, right, I lived here now and couldn't change in the car.

But still.

I had to go to breakfast now, hung over and embarrassed. I looked at my phone to see if I had any texts, tweets, whatever, and I had a voicemail.

I roll onto my stomach and press the phone to my ear after plucking in my pass code.

**"Hey, this is James, hope you remember me. . .Anyway, I was thinking lunch today? I can't get you out of my head! Look, Bella, I owe you at least this for the way Vicki was towards you last night. I'm in the process of getting a restraining. . .BEEP."**

_Seriously? SERIOUSLY? Oh Jesus, Mary and Joseph! What the hell did I get myself into?_ I grumble a lot more to myself as I take a quick shower and get dressed.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." Edward's all cheeky and I'm all stabby and so he smiles even more. "Did you have a good evening?"

"It was wonderful. Everything I could have ever dreamed of and more." I reply as Emmett pours me a huge cup of coffee and puts bacon and eggs in front of me. "Emmett, you're my soul mate."

Edward snorts, Emmett pats my head - gently - and laughs. "Really, that sounds amazing. I'm glad you had such a good time. I'd have liked to witness such an amazing evening."

"Mr. Cullen, you're just the joker today aren't you? Funny, FUNNY man. . ." The second 'funny' hurt my brain so I pressed my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes. "I am never drinking again."

"I think you should take the morning off, Bella." Edward whispered tapping my hand. My eyes shot up to his and he was blushing. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan."

"No, thank you, it's OK. I'm fine. I need to learn from my mistakes. Besides, I have nothing to do today anyway." I was NOT calling James back. That guy was a trip.

"Good, I have a local actor coming in for an interview to play the love interest of Irina's character in my new play _Coffee-Mate_, so I won't have much time for the children this morning." Edward went back to his toast.

"Um, you realize that's the brand name of a coffee creamer, right?" I ask, nashing on some bacon.

"It's a double ant andre." He chuckled.

"It's got to be that British dry humor I barely get. I mean, sometimes it's obviously funny, like _Mr. Bean _or_ Monty Python_, but then there's these other jokes that I'm wondering if I should be English to understand." I mumble into my coffee. Edward finds this hysterical so he laughs - out loud - and breaks my ear drums.

"You're a very funny woman, Miss Swan." he continues to chuckle as he leaves the table.

"Emmett, I think I have a brain tumor, no really. If I die, don't let my mother get a hold of my body. She'll do my make up like hers. Have you seen my mother?" I whine.

"I have not, but I'll take your word for it."

"Thanks. . ."

Before we can continue our conversation about how close to death I am the doorbell rings. Emmett excuses himself and I get up to lay down on the couch in front of the TV. At least until the kids get up. When I walk into the living room I stop dead in my tracks.

"Good morning Mr. Hunter, just a moment and I'll get Mr. Cullen. Please, make yourself at home." Emmett does his butler duties and I'm catching flies. It's James. James with the restraining order and the crazy red head and the lunch I wasn't going to go on.

"Bella?" He asks, all smiley and cute. His hair is down and all shiny, he's wearing leather pants and a poet's shirt, the buttons nearly all undone.

"Fabio? I mean," I shake my head. I am NEVER drinking again. "James?" He smiles wider and nods.

"Are you here for a part?" He steps over to me and hugs me like we've known each other for years.

"Ah, no, I work here." I blush. _Seriously, now he knows where I live. Perhaps they're a set - Stalker and Stalker-ette?_

"Really, that's cool. So after this interview are we going to lunch?" He looked all hopeful and stuff. I cringed slightly.

"Uh, about that. . ."

"Mr. Hunter! You're early, it's nice to finally talk to you in person." Mr. Cullen the Producer was hard at work, not even glancing my way. Yeah, I know, I'm the help. . .

"Well, I was hoping to have a lunch date, so I didn't want to keep her waiting." And James does the whole 'I'm totally looking at you and meaning you, but not saying you' thing. Edward catches on instantly and I swear his face falls. I try not to have a hissy.

"Really, well let us not keep the lady waiting." Edward replies, all business, Mr. Charming is GONE.

I watch him lead James into his office and I can't help but feel like a cheat. But that would be stupid, right? I mean, I'm _just_ the help. . .

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

WTF?

FML!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I got stabby from another fic that got it from something, but I don't remember what. I like it, so I took it! LOL! Anyway, this is short, but I hope to have more up soon! Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R_

_Also, thanks to all of you who have pimped my story out. I LOVES YOU!_


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: Wanted one more out before I left for the day. *snicker* The end may be a little choppy, but I'll keep it going tomorrow! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Emmett, that was the. . .I can't. . .Now he knows where I live!" I was whisper screeching all over the place. Emmett just looked really confused.<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"You know how I said I had like this amazing evening and that I had nothing to do today? I think Edward thinks I was serious and that I was lying to him. That Fabio guy, well I met him last night and gave him my number. Then his ex tried to kill me - or said she would - and I decided I wasn't going to call him back if he called me. So this morning I get a voicemail, this dude wants to do lunch! So you can see what just happened there. I'm screwed!"

"I don't see how this is a bad thing. Tell Mr. Hunter that you're not interested and leave it at that. Honestly, Mr. Cullen shouldn't even be worried, you're his employee. I wouldn't worry about it. You're probably reading too much into things." Emmett assured, but this didn't make me feel any better.

"As I said, I don't want to keep you." I heard Edward coming out of the office. James nearly skips over to me and smiles.

"Ready to go, Bella?"

"I am not going to lunch with you. I thought about it and I'm not interested." I said. I was way beyond worrying about his feelings, I was more worried about mine and Edward didn't seem pleased when he thought I had a lunch date.

"What do you mean?" Edward backed away and made himself scarce.

"I'm not interested, James. I think you've got too much. . .baggage and I'm just not interested." I folded my hands in front of me and looked down at my shoes.

"You can't be serious! I thought we had a great time last night! Or are you just a tease? That's it, isn't it? You go out dressed to kill, flaunting yourself, but you really don't mean to be available. You're a tease!" James exclaimed. I worried the kids would hear and I was definitely done with his attitude.

"I am not a tease, James. I would have been interested but then your ex had to go all psycho on me and now I am not interested. Put a leash on her or you're never going to find a date." I shouted. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk like that here. There are children in this house, children I take care of. They don't need to hear your mouth." I added, glaring at him.

"If this is the kind of care Mr. Cullen leaves his kids in I'm not sure he has good judgment. Perhaps I will just go and end contract negotiations with him now. Is that what you want?" He hissed. I was speechless. Would he really do that to Edward? Edward had been so excited about this show, at least for the last week. I couldn't imagine ruining that for him.

Could one date really hurt me?

"Look, if you promise me you won't back out of this show I'll go to lunch with you." I knew blackmail when I saw it.

"I don't know, Bella. You may have just a little too much baggage for me." He sneered.

"Cute, anyway, are we doing this or what? If you're just going to be a jerk I'll let you ruin your career. What the hell do I care?" I snap, my hands on my hips.

"No, no, this could work. You and I are an item until this show is over. Then you can do whatever you want."

"I said lunch, that's the deal. Lunch and you don't flake on your contract."

"Lunch and perhaps a hotel after. . ."

"Get out of my house. And take your shredding with you." Edward was between us in a flash. I had no idea where he came from, but I didn't really care. All I cared about was that he was there because I would have had to kill this loser and that wouldn't have looked good on my whole probationary period thingy.

"Shredding?" James scoffed but changed his tune as soon as he saw Edward rip his contract up in front of his face.

"Yes, shredding. Now leave or I'll call the police." Edward growled. I swooned a little bit. James snatched the paper out of Edward's hand and stormed out of the front door. I slumped down on the couch and sighed.

"Good lord, what did you do last night?" Edward turned his anger on me and I just glared at him. If I opened my mouth at this moment terrible things were going to come through my lips. "Were you seriously going to whore yourself?" OK, that was it.

I leaned in real close, nearly close enough to feel his breath on my face. "Screw. You! I wasn't going to call the guy because in the end he creeped me out. I would have taken his offer for lunch for _you_. Not because I'm a _whore_ but because I felt bad that you'd be losing a supporting role in your stupid play. Thanks for pointing out _exactly_ how you feel about this whole situation."

Edward's face drained of all color and his mouth was pressed in a straight line. "I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry, Bella. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was calling you a whore. Wrong terms I suppose, but you were going to 'take one for the team' as it were for my stupid play. There are other actors, I promise you. I don't need him if he's going to proposition you like that. Please forgive me."

"You're giving me whiplash with your mood swings." I grumble and he laughed.

"You know, if you're still open for lunch. . ." He smirked at me and I caved.

"I am, actually." I grinned.

"Good, I have an itch to walk through Central Park, would you like to go to the Boathouse?"

"Are you serious? That place is expensive! Why not just grab a hotdog on the way?" I ask and he grins at me.

"Boathouse it is. Let's go. Emmett, mind the kids until we return." Edward orders and he grabs my hand and nearly drags me out the door in his haste.

I like the way my hand feels in his.

We talk about everything and nothing on our leisurely trek through Central Park. I love people watching and nearly miss some of the things he has to say until he realizes what I'm doing and joins in. We point out a few of the funnier people and take a moment to watch a grey ballerina, she's pretending to be a statue.

We keep going and walk past the Alice In Wonderland statue. I tell him I've always love that thing and he says we should come back another time for a picnic here. I'm beginning to feel like this is more than a work lunch.

When we arrive at the restaurant we wait for a table and a blonde bombshell of a woman waves at us frantically. Edward groans slightly and squeezes my hand tighter. "Edward, Edward!"

"Irina."

"Who is this you're with, please join." She's got a slight Russian accent.

"This is my nanny, Bella."

"YOU have a nanny?"

"No, for my kids!"

"So, you're dating your kids nanny?"

I could have been swallowed by the floor.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please R&R! Thanks for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: I own nothing, and there's a long AN at the end, so I'll stop here. But I've made this longer to make up for last night's shorter than normal chappy! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Irina, it is a pleasure to see you again. How are you liking your cast mates? I'm in the process of finding your leading man." Edward charmed her. I smiled. Yeah, he would have had one had it not been for me, I thought, but then refused to blame myself for that bubkis.<p>

"Ah, very good, Mr. Cullen. They do exactly as they're told. The set seems like it should be bigger, though." Her brow furrowed and I tried not to yawn. I was here for lunch and I was hungry. Business made me gag, this was not a good combination.

"It is a small coffee shop, Irina. The set is supposed to be small." Edward replied, and his hand tightened around mine again. At this point I'd think he'd let me go considering he was not dating his kids nanny. He didn't, and I couldn't help but enjoy every moment of his big hand engulfing mine. It was warm, and happy, and content. I wish he'd hold the rest of me.

What?

"We can discuss this at length if you'd like, in my office tomorrow. Miss Hale will be there and we can get some things squared away." Edward's voice took me far away from my happy thoughts.

"Of course, you're clearly busy." Irina snapped and went back to her table, leaving us alone.

"Well, that was obnoxious." He whispered as he led me to a table by the window, overlooking the lake.

"Why do you deal with people like that?" I whisper back.

"Because, Bella, may I call you Bella?"

"You've been, and I don't mind." I smiled. I could feel a blush creep into my cheeks.

"Right, well because. Performers aren't the nicest people on the planet, but they can sell your show. Irina is a popular artist at the moment and with her name as top billing more of the younger generation may want to come to my play. The more money I make on a show the better. Sometimes there are sacrifices that must be made." He answered. I was shocked at how forthcoming he was. I didn't expect him to really answer me, I mean I wasn't anyone special. It really wasn't any of my business. "You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"Putting yourself down. I can see it in your facial expressions. Stop it."

I bowed my head as the blush took over and tried not to smile. He was very observant.

"May I get you something to drink? Or are you ready to order?" The waitress came by just in the nick of time. I look up at her expecting her to be speaking to me (most wait staff are trained to ask ladies first), but she was looking at Edward. He was frowning.

"Bella?" He asked, the waitress' face fell a little as she turned to me.

"I'll have the lobster roll with the homemade chips and salad, Italian, please. Also a water." I replied and Edward grinned.

"I'll have the same, please." And the waitress was dismissed. "How rude." He grumbled.

"What is it now?" I asked, he laughed a little.

"The waitress. She never should have asked me first. She must not have much training."

"Mr. Cullen, she was flirting." I laugh, this time a belly laugh. He couldn't seriously be that oblivious.

"Please, call me Edward, and no she wasn't. She was being rude."

"Edward, trust me." I reached over the table and patted his hand. "She likes you!" I think we were both shocked at my touching him, but I tried to shrug it off. He had just held my hand for like - ever!

"Fine. Oh, and before I forget, don't get the wrong signal when I go back to calling you Miss Swan in front of the children." I looked at him and smiled. He really was a caring person. He could have just gone back to it and thrown me for a loop, but he was being respectful. I liked that.

"Right, same here. But, just so you know, the kids call me Bella now." I replied.

"Good! That means they like you." And he smiled widely. It was infectious, and by the time our waitress was back with our waters we were simply grinning at each other.

I thought it would be awkward spending time alone with Edward in any capacity, but he made it really comfortable. He treated me as an equal, which made me very happy. The only problem was that I could seriously get used to it and seriously like it, and that scared me.

"This is delicious." I had been totally in my own head until the food was properly put before us and Edward had taken his first bite. I wondered why he let me stay in my own head space for so long.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, must have been day dreaming." I winced and took a bite myself. It was delicious. "Mmm!"

"Exactly! And everyone needs a moment. I'm sorry James treated you that way today." He dove right back into conversation.

"He's a jerk, but it didn't bother me too much. I'd just met him and was planning on ignoring him anyway. When I finally had a sober moment to think about it I realized he wasn't safe for me. His ex really freaked me out. You know she signaled she'd slice my throat?"

"You're kidding! Should we alert the police that he knows where you live now?" Edward's eyes were huge.

"Well now that you put it that way!" I exclaimed. "What the hell? I'm such a yutz! How could I put myself. . .those kids. . .Oh my god!"

"That was NOT your fault, Isabella Swan (pause, please. I just died! Wrap me up in a tarp, throw me in a whole and watch me push up some daisies!), you gave him your phone number. There was no way for me to know you met him at the bar the night after I had spoken to him on the phone. That was a big coincidence. Do not blame yourself for something so silly." His green eyes were blazing into mine and I felt tears form, but not because he yelled at me, not because he looked pissed, but because he cared. He really, seriously cared. (Ahem, Oy, mame, bin ihk farlibt! Oy, mame, bin ihk farlibt!)

"You're right, I'm sorry." I tried to hide my crap eating grin. I mean, seriously, this was so going in my diary tonight.

"I think you should keep away from the bar you went to for a little while and just keep an eye out. Other than that you're going to be just fine. We all are going to be just fine. If it will make you feel better, if he comes back I'll throw Rose at him." This time he had me laughing so hard I was crying. He had that crooked grin on his face that I adored, and he chuckled a little, too.

"Gosh, this is exactly what I needed. A nice relaxing afternoon out. How did you know?" I sighed.

Edward left money with the check and didn't even wait for change. We headed back out and walked slowly through the park, heading back to the house. "When Charlotte died, I didn't know what to do with myself. The kids hated the world and God for taking her away from them. They looked to me for answers and I didn't have any. I hated him for hurting my family! How could he take away their mother - my wife - so quickly.

And then there were days when I was happy she didn't suffer in sickness for long. I refused to speak to God, I refused to go to church. Emmett tried to talk me down from my own personal ledge, Rose tried to make me jump." He laughed at this, but it was hallow. He shook his head and smiled at me. "That's when I started walking Central Park. God, I know every nook and cranny of this place. Have you seem the little stone bridge yet? Not many people find it, simply because it's one of the hidden gems you don't cross on your daily walks."

"I have. I found it once when I was having a bad day. I sat there and stared at the water below and pretended I was Desdemona in the water. I don't know, just weird reflections when I'm down."

"Desdemona, from Othello? You enjoy Shakespeare?" Edward's eyes widened and I smiled.

"Oh, Edward, I love the sad and near impossible romances. Shakespeare, Austen, there's something about work from so long ago that lightens heart. But we were talking about you."

"Well, I just was saying that I'd come here - there it is right over there - and reflect." We didn't speak again until we both stood leaning over the stone bridge.

"You know, God does things weird. He gives us only what we can handle. I know it seems like he punishes good people, but he has a plan for everything. I don't know, I'm not super religious or anything, but He's always there when I need him. And if he's there for me - a fair weather friend - he'd be there for you. There's an old saying I thought about when you were talking. Got nemt mit ain hant un git mit der andereh. It means God takes with one hand and gives with the other. True, don't you agree?" I smiled down at our rippling reflections in the little river below.

"You know, Miss Swan, you're one surprising woman. Not to say I didn't expect you to be incredibly intelligent, but I find I'm always surprised by you. You keep me on my toes." Edward grinned.

"Good, I'm glad, now. It's time to head back. Emmett's probably pulling his hair out by now." Edward offered me his arm and we strolled back to the house, not in any hurry, and talked about everything and nothing.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I have to find out more about Charlotte, and I have to find out how the kids are coping. Edward seems to be doing better than I thought, but he's still so sad. Oh well, if I think hard enough I know I'll come up with something.

Oh, and God, that whole fair weather thing. I'm sorry about that. And, uh, if you could give me more days like today I'll go back to Temple. Regularly!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading. This one may not be super funny, but it's super important and sweet, I think._

_Oy, mame, binikh farlibt means Oh, Mama, I'm in love. It's a Yiddish song composed by Abraham Ellstein. The painting I'm speaking of is here: __http:/s3*hubimg*com/u/2651794_f520*jpg__ and it's one of my all time favorites. The bridge is amazing, and it does remind me of this. Here is a picture of the bridge in Central Park. __http:/image*shutterstock*com/display_pic_with_logo/57561/57561,1216342715,4/stock-photo-a-stone-bridge-gapstow-bridge-in-central-park-ny-15028297*jpg__ I didn't find it when I was there, but I DID see the Alice In Wonderland statue, as seen on Remember Me! OH, and we ate at Eddie's Ice Cream, which is where they had treats after visiting the grave site in the beginning of the movie. I find it funny - Rob ate at Eddie's and he plays Edward. Tool, I know, but I liked it. This story, if I haven't said it before, is dedicated to my sister from a different mister (yes I just said that, sue me!), Lisa - the girl I stayed with in NY! She took me to the wax museum so I could molest Rob's wax figure. He's got a nice ass!_

_Anyway, loooooong author's note! Please R&R and let me know what you think!_

_Joie_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Howdy. I have taken a moment to write you some more Nanny Bella. Now I'm going back to WriteOnTime's The Port Angeles Players. Seriously, her stuff is so funny! Check her out, and let her know who sent you._

_PS: This chapter is dedicated to my new FF and twitter buddy: Lonely Housewife Confessions (VivcolH on twitter). I need you to check out her stuff, too. Rise Of The Phoenix is great, and short chapters - real short ones - updated daily. Burn is also pretty awesome. So, there are my recs for today. Until next time, please R&R! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Apparently there's a plague at the local schools. Something about lice and the stomach flu number 666 or something, so the kids are home from school the next few days. I tell ya, if I was paying what Mr. Cullen pays for private schooling I'd want to know why the FBI, CDC, CIA, CSI, whatever was in there cleaning this crap up.<p>

Meanwhile I have to sit back and actually do my job while day time TV is passing me by. Oy.

"Bella, can we play a game? Like a real game, no controllers?" Alice asks. Tanya's reading Cosmo which is sort of creeping me out considering I've done those quizzes in there and she does NOT need to know where her G-Spot is. At All. Ever. And Jacob is playing his PSP, which apparently means Playstation Portable, but I'm still trying to figure out why I had to be yelled at when I brought him a few of my old school Gameboy Color games like they'd work in that.

I am officially banned from using any of his electronics until I have successfully educated myself. Yeah, that'll happen. Eventually the demon must go back to school, and then what? Free for all nanny time! Suck on that you little twerp. OK, perhaps that was a little too violent, but still. Just because I didn't know that doesn't mean I'm not cool enough to play. . .

Suck it up, Swan, he's a child. . .

"Sure, how about Scrabble?" I ask. Alice is all beaming and bouncing in her seated position like some kind of hopped up pixie and Tanya rolls her eyes. Jacob ignores me with his PSP-ness.

"I love Scrabble! Let's do this!" Alice grins.

"You realize she's going to kick your butt, right?" Tanya yawns.

"You realize you're both playing with us, right?" I mock her tone and she glares at me.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. I am NOT playing that game with her. I have better things to do." Tanya flips her short hair behind her shoulder and I snatch the mag away from her.

"Yeah, like a weeks worth of homework. I knew you were the responsible one. . . You too, Jake!" I beam. They scatter. Jacob is putting his game up on the charger, Tanya's grabbing the board game and clearing off the coffee table and Jacob comes back with chips and pops for everyone in record time.

"I love Scrabble." They say in unison and grin at each other.

"Don't think I won't make you do homework, too. This is just what comes first. Now, set up the board." It's an old school new one. This may not make sense to you, but there's a timeline for Scrabble. The original board, and then there was the one with the clear plastic waffle top that swivels. Then there were more that I never paid any attention to because this was the best one.

We all picked our seven letters and start shuffling them on our little shelf thing. I used to call it a pew, like in church because it looked a lot like one, but anyway. . . Fast forward about a half an hour or so and Alice has words like Luxurious, and Conundrum, and Perplexed on the board and we have Cat, Hat, Bat, Flat, Mat. . .You get the picture so we totally give up because there is no way we're going to win.

We didn't even have to fake it for her. She kicked our asses.

"OK kids, homework time. We can continue this party if you want to sit around together and I'll help. It may make things go faster." I offer. They agree and set off to put the game away and grab their backpacks.

As they tuck in and start their maths, sciences, and English I sit back and watch them. Alice and Jake have the same face, only hers is super tiny compared to his. Tanya looks a lot like her father, only with feminine qualities. Alice and Jacob must resemble Charlotte. That means Edward has to see Charlotte every single time he looks at Alice.

That had to be tough.

"I'd like to know about your mom. If you're willing that is. We don't have to if you don't want to." I whisper. They all put their pencils down and sit back. Jacob looks at the girls and then begins.

"Mom was great. I think Alice was a little too young to remember her too much, but she was. She'd do anything for us. Even though we had Emmett our whole lives, too, she never really relied on him for our needs. Any cold, any scrape, any bruise, she took care of.

When we had something at school she was there and half the time she was helping out with the function. It's rare in these rich households to have a mom who's actually raising their kids. Do you know how many of our friends have nannies that raise them? We're in that group now, but before. . . We were called lucky because we didn't go to boarding school. Mom never would have allowed that. . ." He smiled.

"She was always there to make sure we felt special. I never doubted that I was a pretty girl because she always told Alice and I that, with so much conviction! And Jacob is the most handsome boy. . ." Tanya chuckled. "Moms are biased, but it still made us feel awesome."

"I can't remember her. I mean, I can, but not when she was OK. I only really remember when she was sick. If I try really hard I can think back to when she was well and we'd go for walks or to the playground. Mom would never act sick, but we all knew. Dad would always say 'everything's fine, kids, Mama's fine' and we wanted to believe him, but. . ." Alice shrugged.

"We 'believed' him to be good for him. If he would have thought we knew all along that she was dying, man. He would have probably gotten worse than he was. You can't see it anymore, Bella. Well, maybe a little, but he used to walk around here all hunched." Jake explained. Tanya nodded animatedly and continued.

"His eyes were sunken in, with dark circles and he was so hollow. He barely had any color to him. He lost so much weight. . . At one point we had to tell Alice he wasn't sick with cancer, too. He was basically killing himself with worry and sadness. And when she finally passed, well, he cried a lot."

"She was in a casket and was wearing her wedding dress. She was so pretty! Her hair was done in long curls and she seemed like she was asleep, so peaceful, so healthy. That's when Daddy had wanted to cut my hair." Alice whispered. My eyes got huge and I looked to the others.

"She looked too much like her. When he took her to the salon and actually realized what he was asking of her he broke down and brought her home." Tanya explained. "He felt so guilty."

"Yes, yes I did." I jumped. Nearly to the moon. Then I died.

"Dad! Oh, Dad, we're sorry." Tanya blanched. I'm dead, remember?

"It's alright. If you feel comfortable sharing that with Miss Swan, please do. She is your Nanny and that means she's your protector, your disciplinarian, and most importantly your friend." Edward smiled as he scooped Alice up and sat down with her in his lap.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Sir." I blushed.

"I have old home movies with your mother in them. Would you like to see them, kids?" He asked.

"Yeah!" They shouted and I smiled.

"Emmett!" Edward called and he came loping into the living room. "I think Chinese will be good for our impromptu movie night, don't you agree? Make sure you get yourself something, too, and join us once you locate the family films."

"Yes, Sir!" Emmett exclaimed with a smile and off he went. I looked at the four of them, so happy now, and could have cried.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." I whispered. Edward snuck his hand under the coffee table and squeezed my knee. I looked into his eyes and they were dancing.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Remind me to write in you later, after this wonderful evening is over. I just want to add one thing.

I love it here. . .


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Quick note: Tabpire, thanks for the review. I tried to reply, but your PMs are off. I'm so glad you're enjoying this story! That goes for EVERYONE who's reading and reviewing. I'm so glad you're all enjoying this!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, everyone!" I sang as I came into the dining room, ready for breakfast and the day. The kids were going back to school today and I was grateful. Don't get me wrong, I love these kids, but as a nanny I'd love a few hours to myself. I've missed too much day time TV.<p>

Not to mention, my mother was supposed to come by for lunch. It's better to eat in then go out in public with the woman. She is skinny, but can eat like a cow. And she's cheap, so so cheap. We went to the Sizzler and for every one thing she put on her plates - yes, plural -she put one in her bag. I am almost sure we're about to be banned from that place, too.

"Good morning, Miss Swan, how did you sleep?" Edward asked as Emmett placed waffles and sausage before me.

"Well, actually. I hope you slept well?" This conversation was on the cusp of unprofessional, but I wasn't complaining. Imagining Edward in bed was a highlight of mine.

"Well. I understand your mother is coming over for lunch." He replied.

"Yes, I hope that isn't a problem. I should have asked first. It's just that, well, I don't really want to be out in public with her while she eats." I blushed. He looked at me funny and I explained Sizzler to him. He swallowed hard, clearly trying not to laugh, and nodded.

"I'd love to meet the woman. After all, my nanny is her daughter. It would be nice to see where you come from." He smiled.

"I was adopted. . ."

"Now, now, Miss Swan!" He laughed, even though he was trying to chastise me. _Just you wait, Mister! You'll see_, I thought.

"So, it's off to school for you guys! I'm sure you enjoyed nearly a week off, but it's back to the grind. Did you all get your homework done like I asked last night?" I changed direction and looked at each of the children. They all nodded as they had full mouths.

"Yep! Thanks for your help on my paper, Bella." Jacob smiled.

"Oh, you're welcome. I am just flattered that you'd ask me." I smiled back.

"What was this paper on?" Edward asked, getting involved in the little convo. He sounded a bit jealous that he wasn't asked for help.

"What life was like for Jews in Germany during World War Two. We're learning about Nazi Germany in History class and Bella offered to give accounts from her Grandparents and from other elderly Jewish people in her neighborhood that she's heard over the years. It's not like you'll find stuff like that easy at the library." Jacob explained. He was so proud of the work he had done. I insisted he get research from the library or the internet - sans Wiki - as well, since my accounts were hearsay.

"You have references as well, right? I mean, it's not all based on what I said, right? I'm sure your teacher would have liked facts as well." I asked.

"Yeah, I got a few. Thanks again!"

"Any time."

"My Grandfather was a Nazi. He was a Brigadier General." In comes Rosalie all ignorant and we all kind of choke on our breakfast.

"Fascinating." I grumble. I have to tell myself that a lot of the Nazis didn't want to BE Nazis. They fell in line because under Hitler you did as you were told or you were killed. And for the ones who enjoyed being Nazis they were either as crazy as Hitler or were brainwashed into thinking anyone other than the 'perfect' German were toxic and a threat to their safety and their society. It didn't make it easier to think about my family or their friends who were killed during that time.

"Oh, man! I wish I had more time! I would have loved to compare stories. Get a whole look at what happened back then. I would have been terrified. I mean, I'm not blonde and blue eyed, would I have been. . ." Jacob shakes his head and drops it.

"My grandfather would have loved to talk to you about it. He loved talking about his accommodations."

"For what? Gassing people?" I snapped. Realizing I was quickly going over board I excused myself saying I was going to make sure all lunches were packed so the kids could shove off. With a tight back and a shut mouth I went into the kitchen.

_I wasn't there. It wasn't me! My family was pretty lucky, I mean I'm here! If my whole family was wiped out back then. . .well. . . I need to stop this. Rosalie isn't to blame, either, no matter what she says. She wasn't there. It's done and over with. I need to calm down!_ I was in my own little chill phase when I heard a mug being placed on the counter top. I didn't turn, I didn't even acknowledge it.

"Bella, she's wondering what your problem is." Edward. He had followed me into the kitchen.

"I'm over-reacting. That's why I got up, I would have said something I would have regretted. I'm fine." I said as I turned to look at him. He looked so concerned and I wanted to hug him.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine. Every once in a while when I hear about that part of history I flip. I have a little mantra about it, too. I wasn't there, I need to stop. It's a fact of life, it happened, and we as people learned from it. That's not to say it won't happen again, or that it hadn't happened to others before. I mean, slavery? That wasn't a good part of history. The US made camps for the Japanese after Japan attacked Pearl Harbor? That wasn't cool, either. I need to stop being so emotional about stuff that happened seventy odd years ago!"

"But, it's still going to sting. I had family fighting in that war. Some didn't come home. War, and all Her evils, destroys many things. It's never good and it's never right. And it will never go away. There will always be war." Edward handed me a cup of coffee and I added some cream and sugar.

"You are so right!"

"Are you alright now?"

"I am, I'm just emotional right now for some reason. Don't worry about it! Besides, I'm a happy person in general, Rosalie isn't. That makes it all better." I smirk. I wasn't about to tell him it was my time of the month. I'd guarantee if she would have just come in and said good morning this morning I would have flipped. I just did not like that woman.

"Did I say something wrong in there?" Speak of the Devil and she will appear.

"No, I was taking it too personally." I blushed. Even if I hated her I'd give her the benefit of the doubt. If she spoke out of her butt again I'd take the gloves off.

"The boy was talking about World War Two, I happened to have some history about it, that's all." She shrugged.

"Yeah, so did I." I left it at that, getting ready to leave the room. "And his name is Jacob."

"Ladies, I think what was said was enough. We should move on with our day." Edward tried to intervene. I was happy for that. I just simply began to walk away.

"If she's too sensitive every single time I speak perhaps she's not the right fit here. I'm not going to watch my tongue whenever she's around." Rosalie scoffed.

"That would be quite difficult seeing as you can't walk and look at your tuchis at the same time."

"Nanny Swan!" Rosalie shouted and I ignored her, walking out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Good one, Swan." Emmett chuckled as I passed him. I smiled at him.

"Oh, my GOD is she infuriating!" I snarled.

"Want me to wax the hallway twice? We can both yell fire and watch her fly!" He laughed maniacally. I just nodded, feeling a huge grin cross my face. "I'll get right on that. . ."

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's not even lunchtime yet and I'm plotzing. I need to calm down, perhaps find some Midol, or the whole day is going to go to hell.

But still, thinking about Edward in bed? Oy!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! I swear, next chapter is going to be real funny. Mumma Swan is coming to the Cullen's! I am so looking forward to that chapter!_

_Any history references were simply from memory or a small skip across Google. NO WIKI involved. (Learned that in college!) If I goofed on anything, please point it out. Also, if you could review that would make me happy, too! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! The other should be up today, as well._

_Thanks again for reading!_


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: I would like to say, firstly, thanks for the recommendation Miss LHC! I appreciate it! :D_

_Secondly, the song of this chapter - has NOTHING to do with the chapter - is from Across The Universe Soundtrack and it's called Being For The Benefit Of Mr. Kite by Eddie Izzard. Seriously, it's hysterical. I truly love that man! _

_Also, I'm adding a new character that may or may not make an appearance, I just needed to add someone Renee wants to out do all the time. This character is mine. Other than that, I own nothing._

* * *

><p>I was pacing. Pacing. Me! Of course that's better than nashing on the little snacks on the coffee table. When I told Emmett my mother loved food he got busy. Nothing like appreciating someone's work to get their nose to the grindstone.<p>

I was doomed. DOOMED! I would be so embarrassed by the end of this little adventure. No one should be subjected to my mother and here I was letting her loose in Edward's house.

She might scare Rosalie. This could be payment for my troubles.

There was the doorbell. I jumped out of my skin. Look at me, I'm freaking out so bad I'm fragmented! I run to the door and open it, of course she's standing there in all her glory. "Ma." I smile and she's totally oblivious to me as she takes in her surroundings. Her mouth is droopy and her eyes are a little glazed, I think perhaps she had a minor stroke. I know I'm having one as we speak.

"You never told me you worked someplace like this! I'm offended I haven't been invited over sooner!" There she goes, assuming anyone wanted her company. I'm going to be struck down for that one, I just know it. I can already feel the hairs standing up on my arms, the lightening is coming. . .

"Ma, this is my job not my house. I figured I'd try to keep this gig before I let you loose." I rolled my eyes. The sad part about what I just said was that my mother laughed. Like she KNOWS she's the _Apocalypse Now_ but doesn't care.

"Your father would just plotz! Meanwhile, I think your Aunt Nancy would choke if she saw this place!" Her smile frightened me, simply because I knew somehow I was going to no longer be a nanny, in her story anyway. I'd be married off, rich, and there would be absolutely no pre-nup. I shook my head, the way that woman's mind worked terrified me.

"Ah, Mrs. Swan, what a pleasure." Emmett saved me by coming out with a (ironically enough) silver platter a matching tea pot and cups. "My name is Emmett, and if you need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"Do I smell chocolate cake?" My mother asks, I take a sniff and smell nothing but perhaps lunch being cooked. No cake.

"No, I'm sorry you don't. I'm making chicken alfredo, garlic bread sticks, a wonderful Italian wedding soup. . ." Emmett is all smiles, "Eat your heart out, Olive Garden!" He whispers. I try not to laugh.

"Could I?" My mother asks, we both look at her funny and she rolls her eyes. "Cake. Could I be smelling chocolate cake?"

"Of course." Emmett's face falls, but he's a professional so he keeps it together before he turns and glares at me. I just shrug and give him my 'I'm so sorry my mother's a glutton' look.

"Do we really need to have lunch with them? We're busy, have Emmett bring it to us." I hear Rosalie whine. Emmett was nearly to the dining room door when he snaps his head in my direction and winks.

"FIRE!" He shouts and out comes Rosalie screaming. Only, she barely makes it down the hallway when I no longer hear heals clicking but some weird shuffling sound and then a boom and finally she came skidding into the living room, her skirt up around her waist, her nylons ripped, the obvious period panties - unless she's just THAT sad - being rocked. . . The look on her face, hair all dishevelled, was priceless. It was a mix of terror and anger as she realized it was a cruel, cruel joke.

Of course, before Edward has the same fate Emmett is there unfurling a long hall rug. "Oh, I'm sorry, false alarm. It was the toaster." He mumbled as Edward stood in his office doorway just looking at the whole episode.

"Good lord, lady! You may want to fix your skirt, you're putting on a show." My mother, God bless her in this moment. "Let me help you up." She offers Rosalie her hand and Rose screeches, pushing Ma's hand away as she scrambles to her feet. "Schmok. . ."

"Ah, Mrs. Swan, what an honor it is to meet you. Please forgive these two, they're forever pranking each other." He was referring to Emmett and Rose, but I felt like I was about to be added to that list. I was just hoping I wouldn't get in trouble later.

Wait, wait, that may not be too bad if spanking is involved.

I am having palpitations!

"Ah, you must be Mr. Cullen, you have quite a lovely home." She held her hand out and he took it, she bowed. BOWED, of course, it was sort of a curtsey but I can't be sure. He eyeballed me and I shrugged again. "I appreciate you employing my daughter, Lord knows she knows nothing about children. What twenty nine year old is still single and childless?"

"Thank you, Ma! I can just drop dead now." I cried. Edward was trying not to laugh, but there was a slight blush there. "This is my boss! Do you want me to be fired?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, Miss Swan. You're job is secure here, we all love you." His eyes widened so much I thought his eyeballs would pop out. "The children, of course."

"Of course. . ." I mumble. I'm at the freaking Zoo. No, not the zoo, that's offensive to the animals. I'm at a freaking side show.

"Lunch is served in the dining room." Emmett announced and the four of us headed that way. I was about to have _the_ most awkward meal of my life. Edward, Rosalie and I took our normal places and my mother sat next to Rosalie. Emmett served us the soup first.

"So, Mrs. Swan, it's nice of you to stop in. I'm sure you're a very busy woman." Edward smiled. In other words, what the hell do you do for a living, woman?

"No trouble at all. I don't work. My husband is a retired police officer, so we're living comfortably." Was she insane? Of course, we never really did want for anything, but still. Living comfortably must not have anything to do with the meaning of the word 'comfort' considering we had plastic slip covers on everything. Never, EVER sit on a plastic slip cover with a short skirt or shorts on in the summertime. Especially at my mother's house. She had two window air conditioners. One in her room and one in the living room. Guess which one was never used. And guess how many times I thought I had left a piece or layers of myself on that couch? Yeah. . .

The conversation during lunch was nil, at least from Renee. She must have been enjoying her meal. Rosalie was eyeballing her out of the corner of her eye. Ma must have felt it. "Ask, don't just stare! You'd think being loaded someone would have taught you manners." Go Ma!

"I've just never seen so much. . ."

"So much what? Spit it out! I'm eating." She snapped, garlic bread crumbs flying in all directions.

"Just so much! Your hair! Your makeup!" Rose was near speechless. Perhaps I'd invite my mother over more often.

"Rosalie!" Edward scolded. I may or my not have made a puddle.

"What? It's just shocking."

"The late eighties and nineties had it right. Thank you for noticing, you can never have too much blue eye shadow."

"I think you can." Rosalie whispered.

"What was that dear?" My mother assaulted Rosalie with bits of alfredo. I winced and I think Edward may have gagged a little. Rose just pressed her lips tightly together totally disgusted.

"Ma! Don't talk with your mouth full, we're not at home! Talk about manners." I grumble.

Once we'd finished our meal Emmett came out with dessert. Chocolate cake. "Emmett, I owe you for that." I whisper as he places a slice in front of me.

"No ice cream?" My mother whines.

"Ma!"

"What? Fills in the cracks."

"Oh my god. . ." I face plant on the table. "Oh, my god. . ."

Once lunch was over I tried corralling the cow out of the front door. She was not having it. "I want to meet the kids you talk about all the time."

"Ma, maybe another day. Mr. Cullen is very busy and I'll have to get to work as soon as they get in."

"Mr. Cullen doesn't mind, do you?" She turned to Edward and batted her eyes at him and he puffed his cheeks out slightly, probably so he wouldn't laugh at her ridiculousness.

"Well. . ."

"I see how it is, no, I'll just be going. Wouldn't want to embarrass anyone." My mother threw her killer guilt trip. I'm good, but I learned from the best. "It's just so lonely at home with no one to talk to who actually listens. Meanwhile, I'll never have grandchildren. . ."

"Of course you can stay!" Edward slapped a huge smile on his face and opened his arms to her. I gawked.

"Thank you, but if you're busy. . ."

"Nonsense. . ." Edward was then hugged by my mother. This meant that little jump he did was because she probably pinched his butt. Just kill me now!

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Beg Edward for an advance. I need to move my parents to Boca yesterday!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought of Renee! Should she be around more often or just once in a while? I hope you enjoyed it, but I'll never know if you don't review! So please, tell me what you thought!_

_Until next time,_

_Joie_


	18. Chapter 18

Emmett needed a few things from the local market for dinner and I just needed some air, so I told him I'd run out to get it for him while he cleaned the house. It's not part of my job description, but he's my friend, and I don't mind helping him.

As I strolled along in the crisp fall afternoon I had plenty to think about. I was grateful for a lot of things, particularly this job. The kids had easily and quickly found their way into my heart, and so did Emmett. Even Edward had a place there, but that was a little scary because I was beginning to realize that Edward being in my heart may not be the best idea.

Edward was easy to love, and he was oblivious to it. He was handsome, smart, successful, funny. . . The list goes on and on. Eventually he'd probably date and it would probably break my heart. I wondered if I could continue working there if he got serious with someone.

God forbid it be Rosalie.

I shivered, not sure really if it was the cold or the thought.

Getting my mind off of this nightmare, I started sifting through the fresh veggies and fruits at the market. I loved the market, it smelled so amazing. Flowers, fruit, vegetables mixed in the air that it actually cleared my worried mind for the moment.

Grabbing up the few things Emmett needed I paid the gentleman and turned to head home.

"Bar chick!" I hear behind me. My body stiffens and I continue walking. Red was so not behind me right now. Could I ever get any good luck? Ever? This had to be for thinking bad about my mother, it had to be.

"You!" She was suddenly right behind me. I still refused to turn around so when I felt a big shove I wasn't necessarily expecting it. I dropped my cloth bag I had brought with me and all the things I bought flew out and into the street.

"What the HELL?" I turn around and glare at her. Her red hair is so wild, she looked like the girl raised by wolves (this will make sense if you scared the heck out of yourself with _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ as a kid). She was hippy chic if I were to guess, that or homeless chic wearing Jeggings and a white tank with no bra.

"So, James isn't good enough for you?" She shrieks. I have a feeling my eyes are bugging out of my face.

"So, I'm not allowed to talk to him or turn him down? What is wrong with you? I'm just trying to get some things for dinner, I have nothing against you. Could you perhaps leave me alone?"

"I just don't like you, it really has nothing to do with what you may or may not have done with James. He's my man, no matter what. If I can't have him, no one is going to have him. Understand?" She seethed at me, getting in my face.

This woman was bigger than me, and I'm convinced there would be no way for me to win in a fight, so I tried to walk away again, veggies be damned.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere. If you think you got away with something, you definitely didn't. I'll show you what happens when you mess with something that's mine!"

"_Something_ that's yours? He's a human being! Besides, I don't even want to deal with you right now, I'm just going to walk away, OK? Don't get arrested." I decided to hail a cab instead of walk back to the house because obviously I had to get away from her as soon as possible.

I never should have turned my back on her, I should have known that, I mean I went to public school in Queens for god sakes. When I turned my back on her to get into the cab that pulled over for me she punched me in the back of the head and I lost my balance on the curb – of course – and my ankle gave out. I may have screamed. The cab driver jumps out of the car and comes to my aid; Vicki was running through the crowd and out of sight.

"I saw that, are you OK?" He smells a lot like pickles and he's wearing a white stained t-shirt under an open Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts, tall white tube socks and brown loafers, you know, your average cabby.

"I don't know! Oh, my god, that happened so fast!" I was breathless. With his help I tried to stand up and my ankle was not going to support my weight and a searing pain shot up my leg and I squeaked.

"I think I should call 911, lady." He replied as he helped me sit down in the back of his car. I got on the radio and told his garage to get an ambulance to his location and I cursed myself for not having my cell phone with me.

It was just a short walk.

"Do you have a phone? I have to call my employer; they're expecting me back any time soon." I asked.

He shook his head and frowned, I don't believe in 'em. I'm sure they'll let you call them when you get seen by a doctor."

I waited as patiently as I could. Every second that went by my ankle hurt more and more, and I was getting a slight head ache from the punch to the back of my head. I really, really hated this Vicki girl. I wish I knew her last name so I could get her arrested. I'd have a sketch done, I'd have Edward find James and force him to tell the police about this psycho.

The ambulance was there moments later, they're always very fast, and I asked both of the men if they had a cell phone. The Paramedic was so sweet and let me use his phone. I called my mom and explained as quickly as I could about how I got hurt and what hospital I was going to. She said she'd go right to the Cullen's and let them know.

By the time I was checked out and given a prescription for pain killers and was wheeled out to the hospital entrance Edward, Emmett, the kids and my mother were waiting for me. It had looked like Edward was pacing.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." The look on his face made me say that first over anything at all. He was pale, his hair was standing up everywhere and he looked scared.

"Then why do you have a cast on your ankle?" He rushed over to me and knelt before me.

"Because I broke my ankle. . . Look, it's alright. I told the cops about Vicki and they're going to talk to you about James and see what they can do about getting her in to talk to them. Everything is fine."

"I never should have let you go alone." Emmett added. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a klutz, it's not like I couldn't have done this on my own on a good day. Can we just go home so I can get to bed?" I sighed.

"Anything you need." Edward replied and took control of my wheel chair.

After that he did not leave my side. He took over for Emmett, anything I needed he got me. I was so tired and sore that I didn't have enough brain power to realize that this was just something your employer doesn't do.

He told me to text him if I needed anything throughout the night and sat a glass of water and my pills on my night stand.

Once the medicine started working and I got severely groggy I grabbed my diary up really quick.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I hope she gets caught.

I wonder how long I can milk this and keep his attention?

I'm prettysure I cantsee straight anymore. . .sososo tired. I feel tingly!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading! Please review and let me know what you think. What do you think about Edward's reaction? Who wants to see Vicki in jail? Or perhaps run over by a bus? LOL! I'll never know if you don't review, so pretty please?_


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N: Firstly. . .Lonely Housewife Confessions, I totally owe you credit for something I used below, in this chapter. I had to, it's just TOO cute! You'll see it!_

_Thanks to all who read and reviewed, I'm so happy when that happens! Please, do it again after this one! LOL!_

* * *

><p>So, here I am. . .lying in bed. . .my foot propped up on a feather down pillow, which is sort of stupid because it just squishes down to nothing where my cast is. I've got my little bottle of pills and a tall glass of ice water on my nightstand. I'm being forced to drink six of these in a day, or Edward will somehow find a way to get me an IV of liquids.<p>

I'm not laid up because of Mono, I have a broken ankle. I tell him this and he generally just raises and eyebrow and says 'six' before walking out of the room.

I've got TV, a ton of DVDs and even Jacob hooked up his Playstation 3 to my TV. He says that it's not a big deal, but I can't see him letting me use this for the next few days. He's a tween-aged boy, with Call Of Duty, that would just be unhealthy if he didn't play for more than 24 hours.

Tanya has given me a mound of magazines ranging from tabloids to health magazines. There was a Home & Gardens one in there and I may or may not have totally envisioned a new bedroom.

Alice let me sleep with her teddy.

I was only allowed to get out of bed to go pee so here I was going completely stir-crazy because I'm beginning to think the teddy Alice lent me isn't one of her favorites but a 'Nanny-Teddy', you know, the ones with the cameras in them to see if the babysitter is using the baby as a shake weight? I graduated from texting Edward when I needed something to a walkie-talkie! It was about lunch time and I was about to use it.

"Bond, come in Bond!" I gave him a code name, or call name, or. . .HANDLE! That's what it was, a handle! I had heard from Emmett that he had a serious thing for James Bond. It had to be because he was British. It HAD to be! He'd be a super hot 007, but I may or may not be biased.

"I hear you Bella McNanny, what can I do for you?" He replied. OK, so that was really cute, but I wasn't going to let him know that!

"I am hungry. So very hungry! I haven't eaten since seven this morning." I whine. You'd think they were starving me. I could have called down for something to nash on, but I really don't need to gain ten pounds while being confined to my bed.

"Awe, poor baby, what could I get you then?" Comes the voice. I swear, if I could just keep his voice on recording I could die happy. And he called me baby - with a pouty voice. He was totally calling me names, but I didn't care, it was sexy!

Once my brain registered that I should probably reply I blinked a few times to clear my head. "I could use some of Emmett's chicken noodle soup, and maybe some pita chips instead of crackers?"

"Coming right up! I had Emmett make fresh soup last night when I saw how much you enjoyed the bit he had left in the freezer." He was smiling, I could hear it, but I could only imagine what Emmett looked like. I'd have to apologize to him when I saw him next.

"Thank you, and tell Emmett thank you bunches!" I said before setting the walkie down on my nightstand.

I turned the TV on and saw that my game was still paused. I began playing Little Big Planet again (My sack person had the cutest blue yarn pigtails with bangs, and she had a polka-dot sack, and a cute little white sundress. . .) As I bopped through world after world I noticed I had a little follower. I decided to message them to see who they were, perhaps I found a friend for the time being.

**HNICNYC:** Hey, who are you?

**RichGuy2000:** Just playing, sup?

This did not answer my question so I asked another question.

**HNICNYC:** Are you following me for some reason?

**RichGuy2000:** Why would I be following a GIRL? Girls can't play video games.

**HNICNYC:** Right, but it's cool to play a kiddie game, right? Oy, kids these days. . .

**RichGuy2000:** Hey, your wifi is familiar.

**HNICNYC:** My who? God, I'm such a schmuk!

**RichGuy2000:** BELLA?

**HNICNYC:** Who the hell is this?

**RichGuy2000:** Jake. . .

**HNICNYC:** Shouldn't you be in SCHOOL?

**RichGuy2000:** I am, PSP!

**HNICNYC:** When you get home. . .Gotta go. . .

I logged off the game as Edward was heading in. I'd deal with that little twerp later, but his dad didn't need to know about it.

"Ah, chicken noodle soup! Emmett is the BEST! This stuff could cure cancer." I beam. I really, really loved this soup. Perhaps it was because it was home made and I knew all the ingredients were fresh and made with love. . .OK, maybe not love, but made by Emmett who I adored!

"Oh, only Emmett, huh?" Edward frowned and plopped down on the side of the bed once he made sure my little tray was secure over my legs. I dipped a piece of pita chip in the broth, blew on it, and scarfed it down. So good!

"Mmm, this is so delicious!" My eyes may or may not have rolled to the back of my head.

"How's the pain, any better than yesterday?" Edward asked, running his hand over the cast as if that would make it feel better. All that did was, well, it didn't make my ankle feel any better.

"I think it's worse today, but they always say the second day is the worst. I plan on it feeling a bit better tomorrow." I replied.

"I should have never let you go alone to the market. . ."

I glared at him, "What do you mean you shouldn't have _let_ me? I'm a grown woman, and it was broad daylight!"

"Bella, you got yourself hurt, and it could have been so much worse. What if she had a knife of a gun? God help me if something happened to you. . . I'm already sick over your ankle. I should have paid more attention when you told me about James." Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose and looking pretty upset.

"Edward, even if you would have known the _entire_ story this is Manhattan! What are the chances that I would have run into her like I did? I'm just bad luck, clumsy and bad luck. Any other person in the history of the world would have never run into her again. Only I can do awesome things like that." I laughed. His green eyes flashed to mine and they were so serious and full of so much emotion, but I couldn't place any of it.

"We will find her, and she will get hers. I want you compensated for medical bills, pain and suffering, you deserve at least that." He swore.

"Fine, but don't think I can't go out. Stuff is going to happen to me, good and bad, and I can't be sheltered from it all. I'm fine! Tis but a scratch." I winked. Edward laughed, but then sighed.

"Oh, Bella, if something horrible had happened to you. . ."

"But it didn't, and look on the bright side! I may have a broken ankle, but I have the worlds cutest nurse!" I grinned and he blushed.

"Hush, now eat. If you need anything let me know."

"Ten-Four good buddy!" I winked.

"Lord. . ." And he left the room.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

I may require surgery. . .yeah, that's it! Or I'll throw myself down the stairs and break my other ankle!

Pipe dreams. . .

* * *

><p><em>PS: I know what HNIC means in RL, but in THIS story it's Head NANNY In Charge (New York City) Thanks for reading! Now, tell me what you think!<em>


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: Lonely Housewife Confessions, THANK YOU! to pimping me out on your story BURN. Though, it may have been better to be PIMPED on Rise Of The Phoenix. *snicker* I kill myself sometimes. . . O_o_

_Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed. You all make me squee!_

* * *

><p><em>DISCLAIMER: As always, I own nothing, Stephenie does. BUT, I may or may not use some adult language from here on out, but it won't be anything massive. This is still rated T so everyone can read it. Just wanted to add one of these since i haven't in a while. Thanks!<em>

* * *

><p>I think I've eaten my weight in chicken noodle soup, and it's only been a week. I'm finally allowed to wander around as long as I use crutches, so I'm carried up and down the stairs by either Edward or Emmett.<p>

I find it funny (and slightly swoon-worthy) that Edward seems to always be the one to carry me. Seriously, how many times have I said it, but it's true, I could die now and be happy!

At the moment, though, I'm relaxing on the couch watching an entire day of court shows. Seriously, apparently all week long there's like an all day block of Judges on TV. My favorite is Judge Joe Brown, but I do like Judge Judy, only she scares me out of my mind!

I suddenly begin to picture Vicki and I duking it out in the court room of Judge Judy. Would she call me stupid or tell me to shut up? Oy, what if she were to give me that 'look'? I'd just plotz, seriously. That woman could kill you with a look. Although I think Judge Judy would have some choice words for Vicki's look, it's really freaky even to her I'm sure.

"You know, it would be nice if you'd keep your mother company. I'm tired of feeding her. She wants breakfast, then a snack, then lunch, then a snack, then dinner. . . This has been going on for a week!" Emmett comes out shouting at me. My eyes go wide at the beast before me as he growls at me like a bear. I'm slightly concerned.

"My ma's here?" I ask. His eyes get even more wide and his nostrils flare. "You're really scaring me, Em."

"I don't really care! Get. Her. Out. Of. Here!" He leans in and yells so loud I swear it's blowing my hair back like a gale force wind. My chin quivers, I feel it before I even realize I'm going to be getting all emotional. I start to sniff and before I know it I'm crying. Emmett's eyes soften and then he totally deflates and sits down on the coffee table (which is totally a miracle it held his body, the man is inhumanly muscular). "Oh, Bella. . . I'm so sorry."

"Why are you yelling at me, ya big meshugeneh? I didn't do anything to you! I didn't even know my mother was here. Apparently she hasn't made it past the kitchen to see her daughter." I'm crying like a freaking baby and I'm really not entirely sure why. It has got to be because of the medicine, but the turn around that Emmett did just now is promising.

"I never meant to make you cry!" He's fumbling, snatching me up and squishing me to him and rocking back and forth. "Please, stop crying! I can't stand it, and Mr. Cullen is going to kill me." He starts shushing me and patting my hair. At this point I don't know if I should laugh or keep crying, it's so ridiculous.

"What in the world is going on in here?" In stomps Edward and Emmett freezes. I can feel every muscle in his body go tense and I sniffle, I may or may not have also wiped some snot on his shirt, but that's something he totally deserves for making me cry.

"I got frustrated and got loud, I upset Bella, Sir. I'm sorry. . . It's just so stressful with Mrs. Swan here, she's driving me mad!" Emmett places me, gently, back on the couch and covers me back up with the blanket I had on moments ago.

"You're crying." Edward observed. I hated crying, my face got all blotchy and my eyes got puffy and my nose, well that would just get all stuffed up and gross. I am not sexy when I cry, not like the movie stars who are all pretty and collected and made-up. I look kind of like an alien.

"Yes, but it's all better now." I smile wide, hoping to take away from the ugly face.

"You're both out of your minds, do you know that? Bloody hell. . . " He shook his head and came to sit at the other end of the couch. He had to lift my feet to sit, so now they were comfortably resting on his lap. (giggling uncontrollably in my head right now)

"I didn't even know my mother was here, that was my whole point. Didn't anyone think they should send her to me? You know, so she could visit with the cripple?" Emmett handed me my cup of water and a box of Godiva, that I swear he pulled out of his tuchis. Edward was mindlessly running his hand over my cast. I was one lucky woman!

The minute I opened the box of chocolates my mother was standing there, I swear to god, the woman teleports. "Is that Godiva chocolate with rum center?" She asks, I swear her face is ravenous.

"Oh, is that what this one is? Thanks." Sometimes she saves the day with things like this. I was enjoying my surroundings and I was thinking that would quickly end if I projectile vomited rum nugget all over Edward's pretty face.

"How is my baby feeling?" She asked. I just gawked at her.

"Ma, it's been like, a week, you could have checked on me well before now." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you were in capable hands as far as I was concerned. Who am I to get between a match made in heaven?" She smiled blissfully, snatched the box of Godiva and sauntered out the front door.

"Bitch stole my chocolate. . ." I say in awe.

"Match made. . ." Edward mumbled.

"Oh, you're both ridiculous! Look around you, what do you see?" Emmett snapped his fingers and the two of us were brought back to attention. "You're laid up on the couch but if you have to go ANYWHERE you can't by yourself because James Bond over here won't let your precious feet hit the ground.

And you, you look practically blissed out anytime Edward is in the room. Get with it! You two are the only ones who don't see it and you're the two most important players in this game." Emmett shakes his head and places a peanut butter and honey sandwich in my still outstretched hands from when that glutton of a mother took my Godiva.

"What is all the bellowing about in here?" In walks Rosalie totally ruining the moment.

"OH, yes, Rose, we have work to do. Ahem, I'll be back to check on you soon, as long as you're doing fine now Bella." Edward stumbles all over himself and gets up so quickly I think he stumbled a bit.

"Was I interrupting anything?" Rosalie asked as if it wasn't obvious she just killed my hunk-a-man moment.

"Of course not," Edward murmured and headed toward his office, but he stopped and turned suddenly. "If you need anything at all, I'm only a walkie away." He smiled.

Rose was standing close to me now with her arms folded and a smirk on her face. "See, he'll always come running when I call."

"In fear, Rose. He runs in fear." Emmett sneers.

"He's in love with me, I can feel it."

"No, I think that's gas." I replied.

"Shut up you stupid lackey." She snarled.

"COME IN BOND, COME IN!"

"Shhhhh! ! ! ! Don't do that!" Rose freaks.

"What is it, Bella, I mean. . . Bella McNanny?" Edward comes in loud and clear.

"Rose is being mean to me!" I whine, sticking my tongue out at her.

"Rosalie Hale, didn't you say there was work to do? Stop bothering Miss Swan." He said through the walkie. I grin so wide I think I'm stuck like that.

"Yes, Rosalie Hale, move your big ass. . ." Emmett grins.

"My behind is not. . ."

"It has it's own zip, sweetie. . ." I reply, nodding solemnly. She gapes at me and blushes.

"Rose?" We all hear Edward over the speaker again. I snicker.

"Aren't you supposed to come when you're called? Oh, you bad doggy. . ." Emmett purrs and that's the final straw.

"Edward, I need you to fire these two. They're calling me names, making fun of my body, and being down right mean. I can't work under these conditions." She carries on as she stomps into the office and slams the door.

About an hour later, Emmett's making dinner and I'm still on the couch, Edward comes out to help me to the bathroom. When he wraps his strong arms around me to help keep me steady he grins. "The woman should learn, if she's mean to others they're going to be mean back."

"Yeah, well, I have a defense, I can't really walk away from her situation." I smirk.

Heading out of the bathroom my cast gets caught on the lip of the door. I'm heading for a graceless face plant when Edward catches me, the problem is I'm now all pressed up against his body and I'm feeling the heat radiate off of him and into me and he's looking down at me with those huge, beautiful green eyes and I am still going to forever blame it on the pain meds, but. . . I kiss him.

And he kisses me back.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There is no diary entry here. This is where I'd like to play a game. OK, maybe not a game, but how about have a vote? What do you think is going to happen seconds after this kiss? I can't wait to hear what you think! SO, please review and answer! :D _

_Please, this just in, just before posting this my ear buds died. AT WORK. I may actually die from this unless I get a ton of mail in my inbox. This can happen by clicking the little link below. . . DO IT! You know you want to keep me alive so you can has more Nanny! LOL!_

_*Adds Verizon to mental list of places to shop this weekend. . .*_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Sorry for the wait. There was a holiday weekend and then something called work (ugh!, lol) and now it's Wednesday! Holy cow! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

_***I've had to replace this chapter because I totally forgot Bella can't just WALK up the stairs. Other than that little edit, the chapter is the same for those who have read it!***_

* * *

><p>"What in the name of all that is holy are you doing to him?" Of course it would be this moron who would ruin my moment. Edward went all rigid and pulled away from me and we both turned our attention to Rose. Edward may have been embarrassed but I was pissed.<p>

"Who are you? Are you someone important?" I flip, I can just see me now, my eyes all blazing and my face all twisted up into an evil snarl. Pretty hot there, Bella. . .

"You were attacking Edward." She folded her arms over her chest and grinned.

"No, sweetie, that may be what you call it, but on my planet we call it kissing. Isn't that right, Edward?" I snicker and turn, expecting to see him smiling or laughing, and he's grimacing. "Seriously?"

"Hey, Bella! Can you come help me with my homework?" I hear Tanya shout from upstairs and sigh. I can only hope they didn't see anything since it seems like Mr. Suave over here isn't going to think that was the best of ideas. I was never going to understand this man.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a minute, hon!" I shout back and shake my head. "I can see that this will probably never be discussed, so excuse me while I go do my job."

"Bella, wait!" Edward finally collects himself and I grind my teeth.

"As I said, I'm busy, I'll talk to you later." I can't face him right now because I know whatever is going to come out of my mouth is so not going to be a good thing and I really need this job.

I decide to take the high road - literally - by heading upstairs to work with Tanya.

With Emmett's assistance I was able to hobble up the stairs with out being carried, for once.

She was in her room laying on her stomach with her nose in her school book. This was slightly shocking.

"What did you need help with?" I smiled as I sat down next to her on her bed.

"I need to interview someone who works a full time, minimum wage job. I have to find out what it's like, what the person would change, you know, everything." She blushed. "I don't want to seem rude, but I figured a nanny couldn't possibly make more than minimum wage, right?"

"Actually, yeah, you're right." I grumble. "OK, here goes. I work for you daily, six days a week, from seven in the morning until bedtime which on week days is nine. That is a total of about 84 hours a week. I make roughly about six hundred dollars a week, give or take for taxes. I do have health benefits, your father was generous enough to take care of that for me. I don't live on my own, so there is no major bill that I need to worry about. Working here for what I make isn't bad. I would never be able to find a place on my own with the income I make.

I've had other minimum wage jobs, like the bridal shop and there I was paid about $7.50 an hour, and I only worked about thirty five hours because Mike never wanted me to be full time. He'd have to get me benefits if I worked forty hours or more. I'd make a little over $260 a week! I was living with my parents then, though. Minimum wage jobs, especially here in New York will not allow you to ever set off on your own. You'd have to have a couple of jobs, a room mate, and then _maybe_ you could get out of your parent's house." I ranted.

"Do you think there would be any way for the government to raise minimum wage?" She asked. I was about to continue on with my tirade about the subject when Edward poked his head in the room. "Dad! Don't you knock?" Tanya huffed. I tried so hard not to laugh but I failed so it came out like a snort. "You need to talk to Bella, you don't pay her enough. Did you know she'd never be able to live alone on the money she makes?"

"Tanya! I don't think it's really anyone's business what Miss Swan makes or doesn't make. Miss Swan, I need to speak with you." Edward replied. I could feel my face heat up and I cursed the little girl next to me for making it look like I was being unprofessional.

"Of course." I whispered and exited the room. When Edward shut the door I turned to him. "Yes?"

"My office." He grumbled and headed off in that general direction with me following close behind. When we arrived I shut the door behind me as Edward took his place at his desk. I just stood there like a deer caught in the head lights. I was terrified I was going to have to pack all of that stuff up and head back to the land of the plastic slip cover land.

"Bella, what have you done?" He whispered, he looked really upset and I just kept quiet. "What possessed you to tell my daughter about or working arrangement? You're never supposed to tell anyone what you make!"

"First of all, I'm so glad you think I'm that much of a moron. Your daughter has a paper on minimum wage workers and how it affects their lives. I went a head and explained it to her, yes I told her about working here but I also explained about the bridal shop and was going to continue stories but then you came in. It's not like I got down to real numbers or anything, jeez!" I explained, although I was slightly lying. I told her the truth. The sad, ugly, pathetic truth. I swear, if he wasn't so good looking I never would have taken the job! OK, maybe I would have, I _was_ desperate!

"Oh, thank God! I thought you were just mad at me." He sighed. I tilted my head at him in confusion as I headed toward his desk and plopped down on the corner of hit, arms folded over my chest.

"I _am_ mad at you, ya jackass! The way you acted when Rosalie caught us kissing? Seriously? Am I supposed to feel all embarrassed and whatever because we work together? You certainly make it seem that way with how nervous you acted. If I recall, yes I kissed you, but you kissed me back!"

"I know, and that was. . ."

"If you say that it was a mistake I will stab you to death with this letter opener." I snatched the silver dagger like thing off the desk and pointed it at him. He looked from me to the opener and back to me with a gulp.

"The kiss was amazing, I've wanted to do that for a while now, but. . ."

"There should be absolutely no 'but' at the end of that sentence. Don't ruin the moment. You thought it was amazing?" The smile gracing my face at the moment is pulling muscles.

"It was, but I am worried that if we get carried away it will hurt the children if something bad happens." He frowned.

"I hate that you make sense, I really truly do. How about you take me on a real date and we see if there's anything passed an amazing kiss. If there isn't any chemistry then we'll sweep the whole thing under the rug and no one will have to know about it!" I suggest. Edward smiled and it was a truly genuine smile which makes me go back to that face shattering grin.

"I think you have a wonderful idea. I'll surprise you." He leaned back in his chair all smug and happy-like.

"I hate surprises. . ."

"I don't care, now off you go. Finish tending the children." He dismisses me and pats my knee. I die.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Oh my lord, his lips! His tongue! His everything! And we're going on a date tomorrow. . .

We're going on a date tomorrow! No time to waste, I've gotta pluck, primp, straighten, shave, you get the idea! Too much work to do, not enough time to write!

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading, please review and let me know what you think? Did you expect Edward to react as he did or were you expecting something else? Let me know!_

_ALSO: Adventures of Bella the Nanny was nominated for Best Bella at the Sunflower awards. Go check out the site http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / voting starts January 29th! Thanks for the nominations!_


	22. Chapter 22

_A/N: Thanks so much for all of the reviews. They made my day! Enjoy the date!_

* * *

><p>The whole day was a total blur. I took care of the kids, relaxed a little as usual, and then headed up to my room to get ready for our date. I had been to the doctor this morning and was upgraded to a walking cast. It wasn't the most attractive of things, but it hid my now dull and ugly cast from the world in a sleak, black cevlar looking boot. I was slow going, but I was definitely going, on my own!<p>

I decided on a floor length black dress. It had a beautiful swooping v-neck line making the dress nearly off the shoulder with long sleeves. It wasn't too fany, but it would cover the ugly walking cast and I'd be all set no matter where Edward planned on taking me. Unless it was Applebee's in which case I was screwed.

My hair was half up, half down and left to it's natural devices of waviness. I put on subtle smoky eye makeup and a clear lip gloss. I would be wearing one flat ballet slipper in black and taking a matching clutch.

Taking one more look in the mirror, doing a little turn, I smiled at myself. I looked pretty damn good! Heading down the stairs carefully I saw Emmett waiting there probably to catch me if I decided to take a nose dive at any given moment. "You look wonderful, Bella! Would you like a coat?"

"No, it's pretty nice out there for a mid-September evening." I smiled and then nearly choked to death. It was my birthday. Oh, sweet lord tell me this isn't why Edward was so OK with a dinner date tonight of all nights!

"Ah, Bella, don't you look wonderful?" I turned to see him and was surprised during all of this I didn't have a stroke. He was wearing a gorgeous black suit, with a crisp white shirt and black tie. It looked like Gucci was on his speed dial, the outfit was cut just for him and made him look insanely edible.

"You look great, too!" I blushed. I'm just grateful I didn't spew something out like 'can I lick you?' or 'you look like sex.' because that was totally floating around in my mind as well.

"Shall we? I have a car waiting for us to take us to dinner." He offered me his arm and I clung to it and fought the urge to sniff him as we left the house.

As we sat in the car on our way to dinner Edward reached under the seat and pulled out a box. A box in robins egg blue. Tiffany blue. "Edward. . ."

"Happy birthday, Bella. Now, before you argue with me you were going to receive this even before we discussed this little evening out. You've been so good to my children and have made them happier in such a short amount of time that I want to show you how much we all appreciate and care for you. I hope this will go with anything, and I hope you like it." He placed the box in my shaking hands and I had to remind myself to breathe as I opened it. Inside was a gorgeous silver bracelet with little round diamonds all around it. I could feel tears threatening just looking at it.

"It is eighteen karat white gold and those are real diamonds. There's a warranty on it and a cleaning kit for in between service at the local Tiffany store. Please tell me you like it! I saw it and it just reminded me of you, not too flashy but if you pay close attention, absolutely brillant."

"Edward, I don't know what to say!" I replied as I tried putting the damn thing on with my shaky hands. He reached out and took the bracelet from me and slipped it over my left hand to rest on my wrist. "Thank you, really." I went on impulse and hugged him, even though it was slightly awkward in the back of a town car, but I hugged him, and I squeezed him tight. Then, I kissed his cheek, because for Tiffany I'd probably give him anything.

"Well, your mother told me you hated gifts, I was waiting for the battle of a lifetime just to get you to accept." He laughed.

"You stunned me with your dazzling powers, I am no use against those!" I laughed back.

"I dazzle, please. Bella, you dazzle me every single day." He said, his voice low and, well, dazzling.

"Stop!" I blushed. "I'm nothing special, just the nanny! But thank you again for this." I couldn't stop looking at the bracelet. No one - not even Mike - had ever gotten me something so nice. I'm not just talking about the fact that it was probably thousands of dollars, I mean something with so much thought. If I wasn't careful I was going to fall seriously and irrevocably in love with this man.

"Well, there is one more surprise for you, but that will wait until we are at the restaurant." He winked.

"Lord, you didn't spend more money on me, did you?"

"Only a little." He laughed.

We arrived at the restaurant a few moments later. When Edward helped me out of the car I looked at my surroundings and realized we were standing in front of The Russian Tea Room. I had walked passed this place before but I had never, ever, been inside. The only thing I could possibly afford on my salary was drinks.

We walked in and were guided to a lovely booth. The place was decked out in dark woods and dark, bold colors, mainly red. It was gorgeous. We were offered a wine list and Edward ordered the best red they had. I didn't look, I couldn't after Tiffany.

I ordered the Kulebiaka which was salmon with slow cooked onions, mushrooms and vegetables wrapped in pastry, mixed roasted baby beets and pearl onions with a yogurt dill sauce. I wasn't sure how I felt about the sauce, but I love mushrooms so I compromised. Edward ordered the Boeuf a la Stroganoff which was red wine braised beef short ribs with house-made thick noodles tossed in creamy mushroom and black truffle cream sauce. Though a white wine normally goes with fish, the deep earthy flavors of the veggies in my meal would benefit from a red.

We barely spoke while we ate because the food was out of this world. I'd use a whole paycheck on this place again in a heartbeat. When desert came, which was a dark chocolate mousse with raspberry filling Edward pulled out an envelope. "Please, appreciate this gift because it was probably the most painful thing I have ever had to do." He said somberly. I gauked at him a little and then took the envelope from his outstretched hand.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" I bounced up and down in place for a minute trying not to squeal. "Oh, Edward, I do appreciate, I do! Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean, someone could see you."

"For you, I'll do it." He blushed.

"Wow, Phantom Of The Opera! Oh, it's my all time favorite, how did you know?" I beamed.

"Jessica, who by the way was worrying me a little. When I stopped by her place of work to ask her about this she seemed to be having symptoms of a stroke. Her mouth was sagging, she was drooling a bit. . . Some gentleman, the owner of the place I believe, just yelled at her and sent her in the back. I asked if he knew you and could answer that question and he said you hated the theatre, so I went with poor Jessica's suggestion. Have you heard from her, is she alright?"

"First of all, Jess is fine. She was not having a stroke, at least not a real one. You probably dazzled her, too! And that guy you asked. . ." I decided to let it lie. We were having a wonderful night.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind, it definitely doesn't matter."

Once the check was paid and a huge gratuity was left on the table we got back in the car and headed off to see my favorite opera. I sang through the entire thing and Edward seemed to enjoy it a little more than I think he would have otherwise. I can't sing, don't get me wrong, I think that's why he was enjoying himself. He wouldn't stop laughing!

After the show we headed home. The car ride back was silent, but not uncomfortable. I think we were both in our own worlds just thinking. I had a wonderful night and I was afraid he would change his mind and this would be the only thing I'd have to remember about us romantically. I decided when we pulled up to the house I could be OK with that, as long as I had him in my life.

Edward walked us slowly up to the front door, but before opening it he took my hands in his. "Oh, Bella, this is so hard. I had the most amazing evening tonight and I want to have more of these with you but I worry so much about the children."

"Let's not make any huge decisions. I think we both agree tonight was wonderful so lets not over think it. Let's just do, ya know? If you want to go out again we will, if you want to kiss me then do it. Don't over. . ." His lips pressed to mine softly breaking off my little speech. It started off tentative, sweet, unsure and became more heated as the seconds passed. His mouth tasted of wine and he smelled fantastic. I don't think we could have pressed ourselves any closer together than we had if we tried. I could feel every plane of his body against mine and it was glorious.

"I like your plan, Bella." Edward finally said after we both came up for air. I smiled that face shattering smile again.

"Good, cuz I don't know what I would'a done if you hadn't!" I chuckled.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

It's official, I am falling hard for this man. I only hope he doesn't change his mind in the morning. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks for reading, please leave me a review and let me know what you think! I'm really happy with this chapter and I hope you are, too._

_If you would like to see the bracelet go here: __http:/www*tiffany*com/Shopping/Item*aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP02160&mcat=148204&cid=287458&search_params=s+5-p+7-c+287458-r+-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t_

_If you'd like to see The Russian Tea Room, go here: http:/www*russiantearoomnyc*com/_


	23. Chapter 23

_A/N: Work has been insane, and I wanted to give y'all something since I haven't in almost a week. This is a little gift. It's short, but I hope you like it. It explains a little - or a lot - about our Edward. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Talk about the point of no return. After Bella and I had spoken about a date I went off like a shot. It was only too convenient that her birthday had come up and would give me a reason to give her the bracelet I had gotten for her months ago. Dinner reservations were easy, there was only one place I wanted to take her on our 'first date' if you will, and that was the Russian Tea Room. So, I had the bracelet and the dinner reservations, but something felt like it was missing.

I went through the long list of things on and off of Broadway for that evening and found only one I knew she'd really like. Keeping my trash can from under my desk close by in case I couldn't handle it, I ordered our tickets to. . . Phantom Of The Opera. Ugh, even thinking about it now as I lie in bed makes my stomach flip. It was bad enough I had to sit through it, but to know that two tickets were paid for by ME and probably lined HIS pockets alone made me gag.

Bloody Andrew Lloyd Weber. . .

But the night was for Bella, not for me. I think I did a wonderful job of hiding my disgust through the evening, she didn't complain once.

The more time we spent together this evening the more I realized that she was nothing like Charlotte, she could be her polar opposite, but she was perfect.

I was doomed.

My mother would hate her, my father might actually try to steal her away and that was if this lasted long term. What would the kids think? I should have listened to my gut instincts and never let her get to me like she has.

What am I saying, from day one I was intrigued by her. Emmett seemed to take to her instantly, Rosalie hates her - which is to be expected since she's female and under the age of 90 - and the kids adore her. Would they adore her as my, my, my what? My girl friend? My significant other? What would I call her? We certainly weren't lovers, and I do believe being nearly forty would make me too old to be a 'boy friend', but significant other is just a little too stuffy.

Oh, hell, what does it matter? I haven't been with anyone since Charlotte and I was married to her for almost fifteen years. Could I really move on with another woman and make it work long term? Someone so different from my dearly departed? Did I even know how to love another after becoming a widow the way I did, watching my wife deteriorate right in front of me when there was nothing I could do?

But, God, when I kissed Bella my whole body lit up and I felt like I had finally been brought in from the lonely and dark cold. I never felt anything like that with Charlotte. I loved Charlotte, I still do deep down, and I loved being with her in every way, but this spark, this ignition between Bella and I was like something I had never felt before in my life. When I was kissing her nothing else mattered, nothing. Not even my children's feelings, and that terrified me. My children would always have to come first, no matter what made me happiest. They were my pride and joy and I would do anything, give up anything for them.

The longer I laid there in bed after I had taken a hot shower to wash away the day I became more and more conflicted. I wanted things to continue with Bella and me, but so much rode on this working. Could she really have me believe that if something didn't work between us that she would still be here for our children? In the same house with me all day and all night? Even if she were to move out and only be here for the children that would be well over twelve hours of her day. I couldn't expect her to. . .

Could I move on after her? This question jarred me so much I sat up straight in bed, eyes wide. Could I live a life without Bella in it in some form or fashion?

The answer was simply and unequivocally no. If I allowed our relationship to continue and it didn't work out I'd be lost. It was a terrifying thought but the answer I came up with surprised and warmed me. I'd just never give her a reason to leave. Ever.

I got out of bed, wrapped my robe around my body and tip-toed over to Bella's room. Listening intently I heard nothing on the other side. Creaking the door open slightly I looked inside and saw her wrapped up tight in her blankets and hugging one of her pillows. A smile on her face.

I smiled and turned to go when her voice stopped me. "Edward. . ." My eyes snapped to her and she was still asleep. "Edward. . ." Closing her door, heading back to my room and tucking myself in I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face. Hearing my name on her lips while she slept, knowing I was on her mind even when she was dreaming solidified my decision.

Bella belonged her. With me. With my family.


	24. Chapter 24

_A/N: Hey guys! Here's some more Nanny, please enjoy! Oh, and Review as well, it makes my day and lets me know exactly what you all think, and that is VERY important. So off with you! Go read!_

* * *

><p>Even though we had an amazing evening last night I was still a bit wary about going down to breakfast the next day. Oy, what if he took it all back? I couldn't handle it, that was for sure.<p>

I threw on some black cotton pants and a red long sleeved top and headed down, it was now or never and I might as well get this over with if it's not good. I had the kids to think about and that was really all that mattered.

Yeah, that was a big fat lie!

Edward was sitting in his usual spot and Emmett was serving him coffee. "Good morning." I smiled. Emmett winked at me and Edward looked up and smiled, I couldn't help but return his good mood.

"How are you this morning, Bella?" He asked and I nodded as I sat down.

"Great, how are you?"

"Wonderful. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good! You?"

"Same. I'm glad we have a few moments together before the children come down so we can talk." He went on. Oh, here it goes, a knife to my heart. Kill me now! "I don't necessarily want to tell the children right away, but I wanted to ask you what you thought you would do if they became aware and asked questions."

I blushed, this wasn't necessarily taking it back and that was making me incredibly happy. I personally didn't care what we decided, he wasn't going to say it was a mistake. "I have no problem explaining it to them, but I am not sure how they'd take it, I mean Charlotte was their mother, I don't want them to think I'm trying to take her place." Suddenly, I wasn't too sure about this whole 'tell the world' attitude I had.

"Let us just play it by ear then. If they get suspicious we can set up a time where we can all sit down and talk, and that way you can explain what you just told me. I think they'd be grateful to know that you care about them but would never want to take their mother's place. I think they'd be very happy about that." Edward suggested. I felt a weight lift off of my shoulders that I didn't necessarily know was there to begin with.

"Good idea." I smiled.

"Good morning!" Tanya chimed as she and her siblings trotted into the dining room. "Wow, what's with the goofy grins, guys?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Edward mumbled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sale at Lohmann's today, gah, I'm so happy I could plotz!" I lie, sort of. There is a sale there, but everything is discounted anyway, so it's not really any different than any other day. But, really, a rich heiress need not know about my retail problems.

"Daddy, I'd like to go to the mall today with a few girls from school, do you think we could take the limo?"

"Tanya, you are twelve, I am not just going to let you go out for a day alone." Edward scoffed. Tanya slammed her hands on the table and pouted.

"You're not really putting up a good defensive, hon." I said under my breath. She glared at me.

"And how many friends from school? And where are their parents?" Edward went on.

"Just a few! Like, three other girls." Tanya said, still pouting.

"Do these girls have names?" Edward rolled his eyes. He was not having an easy time with a teenaged daughter, that was for sure. Acting sarcastically was not going to get him anywhere with her.

"Of course they do! Rebecca, Sophie, and Miranda." She replied, a little smug.

"Bella, did you say you were going out shopping today?" Edward turned his attention to me with a very flirty smile. Mamzer.

"Lohmann's, in Jersey." I replied. Jersey wasn't the most elegant of shopping joints, and not many people from New York wanted to be seen in Jersey. Personally, as long as they had my store, I would go anywhere. Sure, there were a few Lohmann's in Manhattan, but to get the good deals, and the best selection (since no one in their right mind would pick Jersey over Manhattan) I shopped outside of the city.

"Oh, come on, Dad. We were going to Limelight."

"Sorry about your luck, sweetie. Either you let Bella take you shopping or you let Ms. Hale take you shopping, the choice is yours." Edward smiled. Seeing Rose take four tween-aged girls to a mall would be the best comedy of the season. That crap would win Oscars. I was tempted to go along just to see the mayhem.

"Bella, please?" Tanya turned her pouty beggy face to me and I was shocked at how much she looked like her father in that moment. I was doomed.

"Limelight, eh? That's at least two train stops from Lohmann's downtown, I don't know. . . And Rose may have some nice fashion tips for you girls." I smiled. Tanya's face fell.

"I though you loved me!" She began the water works and I sat back and rolled my eyes as Edward got nervous looking between me and the girl.

"Tanya, sweetie?" I sighed. She looked up at me all sniffly-like. "Guilt doesn't work on my people."

"Oh come ON!" She snapped and stomped her feet under the table.

"STAMPEDE!" Jacob shouted and covered his head with his arms. "Don't let the elephant loose!"

"Jacob, you're grounded, no video games or TV. What did I tell you about talking like that to your sister! The girl is skinny enough, she does not need an eating disorder." I snapped.

"I'm getting a complex!" Alice whined from next to me and I patted her on the head.

"Honey, wait until you hit puberty for that, OK?"

Edward just watched the four of us with rapt attention, saying nothing as I began to do my dirty work.

"Tanya, I will take you and you're evils to the mall under one condition." I folded my arms over my chest, waiting patiently.

"What's that?"

"No matter how tired you are after the mall we are going to Lohmann's." I smiled.

"You just said that's only up the street." She grinned.

"In Jersey."

"COME ON!"

"NO, you're not going unless you play by my rules."

"FINE."

"Stop shouting." I shook my finger at her and she slumped. "Or I'll send you with Ms. Hale."

"I'm sorry. . ."

"That's what I thought, and you Jacob, don't think that just because I'll be out of the house that you can get away with murder. Emmett will need assistance in everything he does until I get back. Right Em?" I asked, knowing the giant was right behind me.

"Of course, toilets can't clean themselves."

Jacob looked sick, I just smiled. "Now, Alice, did you want to come with the girls?"

"Yes, please. I want you to show me how to bargain hunt." She beamed at me.

"That's my girl, now all of you finish and get dressed." I ordered and breakfast commenced. When they all had their fill and excused themselves I was just about to get up and get dressed myself when Edward's hand found mine, effectively stopping me in my tracks.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Discipline, compromise, and make Alice's day all in the span of five minutes? If it had been left up to me they would have all been shouting how much they hated me and running to their rooms." He shook his head, as if he was totally astonished.

"Edward, I was a teenaged girl once."

"What does that have to do with Jacob?"

"Jacob is looking for good and bad attention, if you give him quick reprimands when he does or says something bad he'll get that negative attention from us rather than going out and looking for trouble. Boys, naturally, are always looking for a fight. I'd rather it be with me than someone out on the street. He's mean to his sister because she's older and he will always hate that. When he's good I make sure he knows that loud and clear because he needs good attention just as badly. I think it's his way of grieving and it's also his way of coming into himself as he gets older.

You should do like I do with Tanya. I was there once, so I know the way her mind works. You should try that with Jacob one of these days. Anyway, I've got a horde of girls to take to the mall, excuse me while I get dressed." I smiled and stood to walk away from the table. As I passed Edward, his arm roped around my waist and he pulled me into his lap and his lips found mine.

My world went spinning and when he finally let me up for air I couldn't see straight. "What was that for?"

"Being an amazing woman. Off with you, enjoy your day." He smiled that crooked smile I was beginning to love and it reached all the way up to his eyes. I could feel the blush creep into my cheeks and I tried my damnedest not to stumble on my way out of the dining room.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Real quick, I've got like ten minutes to get dressed before the girls begin screaming. . .

Edward will be the death of me, especially if he ever does anything other than just kiss me.

I'm sorry, what was I saying?

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hope you liked this chapter. It's super sweet and fluffy and sugar-coated. I had to hurry and get this up because it seems I'm still going to be busy this week, too!_

_Mamzer means Bastard, FYI._

_Oh, and if you wouldn't mind. . ._

_Adventures of Bella the Nanny was nominated for Best Bella at the Sunflower awards. Go check out the site http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / (remove spaces, of course) voting has begun! Please, please, please vote for our Bella! Thanks for the nominations!_


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the weekend flew by, the kids were at school and I was about to curl up on the couch to watch some mindless TV magic. Emmett was somewhere cleaning something and I was all alone! At least in this room, that is. Edward was in his office being Producer-ish and Rosalie wasn't here yet. As I made myself comfortable with a glass of water and a small bowl of grapes on my lap the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I shout, as if anyone cares. "Hello?"

"Bella! Long time no talk!" It's Jessica, calling on the house phone, which is totally odd.

"Um, how did you get this number?" I ask patting myself down for my cell and finding it in one of my pockets. It's on, and turned up.

"Oh, I got it out of your phone when we hung out last time. I figured I'd try it out." She replies, clearly sounding happy with herself.

"This is my job, Jess, I can't be having social calls on the house line. Emergencies only, you know how it is." I said. I didn't necessarily like making her feel bad or awkward but damn! I could get in trouble for this kind of thing.

"It is an emergency, Bell! Mike is looking for you, apparently he and Lauren are having problems and he's regretting telling you to take a hike!" She exclaims. _Am I supposed to be happy about this_, I wonder. Although, I could definitely play with that meshugeneh's head a little.

"Really, well ain't that interesting? Hm, I suppose I'm interested, go on." I grin maniacally already thumbing through the many, _many_ ways I can ruin that guy's life.

"Well, when I saw him at the bridal shop. . ." I cut her off.

"What the hell were you doing there, Jess?"

"Oh, well, you know they have the cutest pearl nail polish, you can't find that anywhere else, I tell ya!" She explains and I nod as if she can see me.

"Right, go on."

"Anyway, I saw him at the shop and he's like, 'Have you talked to Bella lately?' and I'm all, 'Just the other day!' and he goes, 'Tell her I'm looking for her, I regret telling her to take a hike.'" I shouldn't be surprised this was the exact conversation. What did I tell ya about _Rain Man_ and verbatim?

"Well, I suppose I could swing by and see him. I do love that nail polish." I say.

"Wait, so you'll go see him? What about Mr. Cullen?" Jess finally gains some brain cells and I giggle.

"I said I'd go see him, I didn't say I'd actually take him back. You think Mike is better than what I potentially have going on here right now? I don't think so! My mother would shoot me, bring me back, and shoot me again!" I reply. "Anyway, I gotta go, thanks for the info Jessica. You're a girl's best friend."

Once I put the phone down and extract myself from the plush couch and my yummy treat I literally skip to Edward's office. I need a good plan, but I want him to know what's going on so if he were to stumble across this he won't think I'm planning on leaving him for that low life.

"Knock, knock!" I chime as I creak his door open. He's sitting at his desk, glasses on, tie undone slightly and his hair messed up, probably from running his hands through it out of frustration. When he hears me he looks up and smiles. I melt a little.

"Bella! What a pleasure, do come in!" He grins and sits back in his chair to stretch. I die.

"Hey, I just got off the phone with Jess. She had the strangest news."

"Was that the landline?"

"Yeah, I told her not to call on it unless it was an emergency."

"And was it?" He cocked an eyebrow and I bite my lip.

"Sorta, well, in her mind it was. That's not saying much, so I reiterated the whole don't call that line thing."

"As long as you let her know, now tell me your news."

I know he's really just razzing me and it's just so damn adorable, so I smile and walk around his desk and perch myself on the corner of it and wait for him to finish checking me out. "Jess was at the bridal shop I used to work at and I guess my ex, Mike, is asking about me."

"Oh?" He looks sort of hurt so I hurry on in my explanation.

"I find this incredibly funny, and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind if I went out for a bit to screw with his little brain." I ask, giving the biggest innocent puppy eyes I can muster.

"That could be fun." He grins and now I'm shivering because the look on his face is so devilish I can't wait to hear what else he has to say.

"Yeah, I know right?"

"I'd love to tag along." He hedges.

"Would you? And what did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>I'm wearing the hottest outfit I can find in a pinch. This has to be done before the kids get home, I am on the clock after all. I slip on a black pencil skirt, a white button down blouse and wrap a thick read leather belt around my middle. I decide on red pumps that could trip me and kill me from the height of the fall alone and I run a brush through my hair. I grab the gaudiest cubic zirconium diamond ring I have in my jewellery box and slip that on my left ring finger. I'm ready.<p>

Edward is waiting for me at the foot of the stairs and his eyes sort of bug out of his head when he sees me. If it works on this man it'll work on the Douche bag as well.

"My, my, my, don't you look ravishing?" Edward's voice is a bit husky and I blush.

"Thanks." I giggle.

We head out in his limo to find Mike. When we arrive at the bridal shop about twenty minutes later Edward helps me out of the car and tells the driver - Emmett - to circle the block a couple times. Emmett smiles and nods, even though he'd rather be there to see what happens. I promised a play by play when we got home.

"Welcome to. . ." Mike comes waltzing out of the back and stops mid-sentence. "Bella?"

"Hey Mike," I smile. I notice his blonde hair is thinning a little on the sides and he seems to be using just a little more gunk to keep it slicked back. He's gotten a bit of a gut going on and I wonder in that moment what I ever saw in him in the first place. "How's Lauren?"

"Eh, she's doin'. Man, all she does anymore is complain. 'My feet hurt, my back hurts, my legs hurt, I'm hungry, I can't sleep.' I mean, seriously." He shakes his head and frowns.

"Well, she _is_ pregnant you know. She probably is feeling all of that, and she really has every right to complain, I mean _you_ did that to her."

"Eh, what do you know about being pregnant and married?" My hackles go up, I'm about to pounce when Edward places his hands on my shoulders from behind and kisses the top of my head.

"There you are, my love. Have you seen anything here you like? I keep telling you I can take you to Kleinfeld. I realize this is your neighborhood, but you can do much better than _this_, don't you agree?" Mike's eyes get huge as saucers and I smile as I reach up to pat Edward's cheek, showing off the rock on my finger. Mike pales a little.

"Oh, darling, you're right. We shouldn't have even come here. I don't know _what_ I was thinking." I frown.

"Bells, you never told me you was engaged." Mike found his voice and I smiled at him.

"I didn't know we were still on speaking terms." I reply.

"Who is this guy anyway? He looks like a fairy, are you sure he's not gay? Some of those rich guys have to get married to keep their Mommy and Daddy's money coming in. He could have a little tart on the side for all you know." Mike chuckles and Edward stiffens next to me.

"What did you say?" He whispers. "Some of my best clients are gay, how dare you speak like that. How ignorant can you be, Sir?"

"Uh, um, I uh. . . Look I didn't mean anything by it." Mike stuttered.

"Of course not, what was your name again?"

"Mike, Mike Newton."

"Yes, well, is that spelled as it sounds? I'm sure my lawyers would love to hear about that. Especially coming from the owner of a bridal salon in this day and age where gay marriage is sweeping our once prudish and bigoted nation." Edward went on.

And the Oscar goes to. . .

"Come on, baby. He's not worth it and the time you would spend suing him out of house and home could be spent on our wedding. And you know how much I look forward to our wedding night. . ." I trail a finger down his chest and he visibly shivers.

"Of course, Klienfeld's it is." And he nods at Mike and sweeps me out of the building and into the waiting limo where I barely make it in before falling all over myself in a fit of laughter.

"You were amazing!"

"So were you, that was a wonderful way to spend my day!" He chuckled and kissed my hand. My left hand, that he suddenly couldn't stop staring at. All the laughter died down when his eyes met mine and I saw all too clearly what he was trying to hide from me.

"Just ask, any time, anywhere. You've got nothing to be unsure about." I winked. Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that out loud! I could just plotz, what if he didn't mean that? I am such a schmuck. Oh, please God take me now!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I could go on and on, but I pride myself on small chapters for this story. I will continue pretty much where this left off, so don't worry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was way too much fun to write. More Emmett and Rose next chapter. They just wouldn't fit in this one. _

_Please review and let me know what you think._

**_ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! _**

**_http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html _**

**_Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Nanny McBella will be so pleased with you!_**


	26. Chapter 26

_A/N: Thanks for all the kind reviews. Remember, not beta'd all the mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: (since it hasn't been up in a while) I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight and Fran and Co. owns all things Nanny, I just enjoy playing around with their stuff! :)_

* * *

><p>When Emmett pulled to our pad he suddenly locked the doors and dropped the partition. "Sir, I swear to you I will work for a week with out pay if you let me keep this rouse going and let Rosalie know the two of you are engaged to be married. Oh, pretty please? Cherry on top?"<p>

Edward looked at me and grumbled. "It could be a lot of fun! And what do you have to lose? She doesn't like the children so she won't be near any of them when Emmett says anything, and I'll make sure if one of them hears about it I explain it's just a silly little game."

"You would let him torture that woman like that?" Edward looked at me, doubtfully.

"Well, duh!" I laugh. His eyes betray him as they twinkle with delight.

"As you wish. One week without pay, Emmett, and then you must tell her it was all a joke." Edward offered.

"Oh, but that's no fun!"

"It'll have to be, that's the deal." Edward laughed.

"Fine, alright, that seems fair. Thank you, Sir." Emmett unlocked the doors and let us out.

"The kids will be home in about an hour, I'm going to run upstairs to change before they get home. Should I leave this gaudy ring on to assist in Emmett's cruelty or would you rather me not?" I asked as I headed for the stairs.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." Edward replied.

"Oh, right, in case the kids see it." I nod.

"No, that's not it. I would just hope I'd have better taste in the quality of diamond I had for you. She can smell a fake a mile away." He winked and I blushed as I turned and headed upstairs to change.

When I headed back down in comfier clothing I went straight to the kitchen. I was thirsty and craving apple juice. This happens to me, I don't know why. At least I wasn't craving a bucket of chicken, I mean have you seen my mother's ass?

"Hey, Em. Rose here yet?" I ask as I pour us both a glass.

"No, but I suspect she'll arrive shortly. You know, 'speak of the Devil' and all." He grinned. I loved this guy, he was so demonic but yet so adorable and teddy like.

"Good afternoon swine."

"What did I _just_ say? I think I'm a psychic!" Emmett's eyes grew wide and he held his hand to his heart. I snorted, all lady like and stuff.

"Where's Edward? In his office as usual?" Rose ignored Em and sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee looking seriously worn out for two in the afternoon.

"Uh, been sleeping OK?" I ask, sitting down with her at the table. "You're looking a bit peeked."

"Oh what do you know, Nanny Swan?" She grumbled.

"She'll be knowing a lot about sleepless nights sooner than you think, Rosie!" Emmett grinned and I gaped at him.

"Hey! Don't be spreading that kinda stuff around! It's private!"

"What is he talking about?" Rose asked me, sipping her coffee.

"Oh, just that Mr. Cullen asked Miss Swan to marry him today. They've already been dress shopping!" Emmett's face was pure, unadulterated joy. It was frightening.

"You're joking! What would he want to marry the help for?" She laughed, but it was seriously nervous and her eye did this odd twitchy thing.

"Hey!"

"And they'll go to Tiffany's for her ring as soon as he moves around some massive finances. You realize, it has to be the best." Emmett continued.

"You lying sack of. . ."

"KIDS! Welcome home!" I stood and headed over to them as they all came into the kitchen for their afternoon slash homework snack. "How about I make you all some popcorn and bring you out some sodas while you go watch TV?"

"But, we have to do our homework first!" Alice whined.

"Little girl, never in my whole life have I heard of a child wanting for homework, now shoo! I promise homework will be had by all!" I pinch her little cheek and push the three of them back out of the kitchen.

"So, the kidlets don't know?" Rose rubbed her hands together and I just rolled my eyes.

"They will soon enough, it's a gradual thing. Edward wants to tell them all with me, as a family, when you're not here." I smiled.

"I am his partner, I have been for years! I think if this were true he'd tell me himself." Rose was about to lose it.

"He didn't know how to tell you, he knew it would break your cold, dead heart." Emmett pouted and batted his lashes.

"We'll see about that!" She exclaimed as she stomped out of the kitchen presumably towards Edward's office.

"Bond, come in, Bond!" I buzzed the walkie we were still using.

"I hear you, Nanny McBella, what is it?"

"The crow is on the loose. I repeat the CROW is on the LOOSE!"

Emmett was already turning up the intercom so we could hear what was going on in his office when I heard his door slam in the distance.

"Edward, I've just heard the most despicable, the most _disgusting_ rumor. . ." Rosalie gushed.

"Oh, and what is that? Andrew Lloyd Weber winning another Tony?"

"No, that you were marrying the help!" She whispered.

"And that is disgusting to you, is it?"

"Well, of course it is! You know it would never work and what if your mother heard about this? After what your father put her through. . . She'd take the children, your inheritance and leave you with nothing!" Rosalie hissed.

"Ah, well, I see you've been putting a lot of thought into my private life, but I can assure you that my mother has no pull over me. Also, I am very much offended that you would think so lowly of Bella. She's a wonderful woman, deserving of any man." He replied.

"Then let her have any man!"

"I'm sorry, this discussion is now over. Are you here for work or to belittle my family?" Edward was so hot when he got angry. I may have swooned a little at the intercom.

"Shh, they'll hear us!" Emmett whispered.

"Don't you two have things to do?" I heard Edward and I blushed, flinching away from the intercom as if it bit me.

"I'm sorry if my job requires me to work in the kitchen where the intercom is, Sir. Would you rather me just order dinner in?" Emmett was slick!

"Is Bella cooking, too?"

"Of course you can have a snack, I'm making it now!" I blurted.

"The two of you will be the death of me," Edward sighed. I giggled.

The rest of the night Rose was there under the guise of working, but I could tell she was searching for clues that what Emmett said was true, considering Edward didn't deny or admit to anything and I simply paid attention to the children.

By the end of the evening I was exhausted and heading up to my room using the back stairs in the kitchen.

"Yes, hello, Elizabeth? Hi, it's Rose. Great! How are you? Good, good. Well, I was calling to tell you that your son has lost his mind. Of course it's serious. He's planning on marrying his children's Nanny!"

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

This seems like something I should tell Edward, but at this point he's already in bed and I don't want to wake him. Also, I don't want to go into his bedroom for fear of losing my mind and crawling into bed with him.

This will have to wait until morning. I can only hope if she's coming here I can warn him before she arrives.

I'm going to kill Rose!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please, review and let me know. I know a lot of you have missed Emmett, and I have too so I hope I did him justice and made you Emmett The Butler fans happy._

_Next chapter: slight drama with Mumma Cullen coming to town. Hope you're all prepared!_

_**ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! **_

_**http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html **_

_**Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Nanny McBella will be so pleased with you!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for all the kind reviews. Keep 'em coming! I promise to reply to them all, and they make me write faster. True story! (this is kind of long for a Nanny chapter, but I hope you like it!)_

* * *

><p>It was morning, six-thirty in the morning to be exact, and I was lying in bed staring up at the ceiling now for the past two hours at least. Did you know, if you stare long enough at one point you start seeing shapes and figures, especially faces? I read somewhere that your mind will play tricks on you, that if your eyes aren't sure of what they see your mind will go with something familiar, like a face. That's why so many people thought they saw ghosts in pictures of mirrors or glass, it could be a smudge, but their brain is telling them it's a face.<p>

Just like the sound of dripping water off in the distance, you'll hear voices (especially your name) or footsteps. Look, I have been up almost all evening, between _Celebrity Ghost Stories_ and looking up what they meant on Google I learned a lot about the paranormal in the last few hours!

The water wasn't just an example, Edward's shower was running and I swore I heard my name. Since I'm nearly positive he's not just randomly calling out to me it must just be the resonance or whatever the hell it was _TAPS_, or Roto-Rooter, or whatever. . .

"Bella."

OK, now I _know_ I heard my name. I got up quickly and quietly, wrapped my robe around myself and slowly opened the door, just a crack so I could peek out. Edward was standing there and I nearly screamed. "WHAT are you doing?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"Why aren't you in the shower?"

"It's a rouse. I'm hoping to get a few minutes with you without alerting the rest of the house." He smiled sheepishly at me. I shrugged and opened the door wider to let him in. Once I had closed the door I was wrapped up in Edward's arms and drowning in a seriously passionate kiss.

"Ugh, Edward." I tried to talk to him. I usually have no brain activity when he kisses, touches, looks at me, but I had something really important to tell him and I wouldn't be dissuaded.

"What is it, love?"

_Love?_

"Uh, look I was on my way up to bed," his lips started trailing my neck and I think - just for a split second - his tongue made contact with my ear lobe. "Rose was on the phone with your mother."

"What?" Oh, why did I have to say anything? He was making me feel so good with the kisses and the tongue and the caressing. . . Oh, right, the woman would be here today and would probably try to have me killed.

I wondered, briefly, if she was Italian.

"She believed our little thing yesterday and she called your mom. At least that's what I got out of her side of the conversation. I retold him what I had heard Rosalie say and his face blanched, and the fact that I could see that in the dark meant he was probably on the verge of one of two things - passing out or hurling all over me, and that I couldn't have - so I sat him down on the edge on my bed and told him to breathe.

"My mother is the Anti-Christ, Bella. She's going to chew you up and spit you out, and that is after she's through with me." He gripped my hands tightly in his and searched my face for something.

"Edward, I grew up in Queens, and I'm a Jew. I have a feeling there isn't much of anything I haven't seen or heard that she could come up with. I'm not afraid of her, as long as she has no pull on you, I don't care. I will stand by you no matter what."

"Bella, she could keep me from my inheritance." Edward said, slowly as if that had to be laid on me easy-like. I admit, that made my heart palpitate, but I wasn't in this for his money. That was seriously a nice added bonus, but I'm dating Edward, not his wallet and I told him just that.

The smile I received from him nearly trumped the kiss he laid on me next. "I've got to get dressed before the children see me scamper out of your room. I'll meet you down for breakfast."

"Scamper?" I giggled.

"Yes, like a rat."

"A sexy rat."

"You think so?" He blushed and I swear to all that is holy, I feel in love with him completely. Stick a fork in me, I am DONE!

"Edward, go. I'll see you in a few." I grinned and kissed him sweetly.

"Thank you, just thank you." He smiled wide and left the room.

Once I was dressed nicely in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt (hey, this early in the morning you'd be lucky if I came down in more than my PJ's) I skipped down the stairs and into the dining room where the kids, Edward, Emmett and unfortunately, Rosalie were.

"Good morning, Everyone!" I smiled as I took my seat next to Edward.

"Rosalie, would you mind? I need to speak to my children." Edward said, taking my hand.

"Not at all, please, act as if I'm not even here." She smiled.

"We do that everyday, what would be the difference today?" Emmett mumbled setting a plate of waffles down at my spot. I stifled a giggle with my coffee.

"Fine." Edward grumbled. I assumed Rose was a great business associate, if not she certainly wouldn't have been put up with for long. She had no idea how to take a hint. "Kids, I have something I want to talk to you all about."

The children put their forks down and gave him their undivided attention.

"Your grandmother is going to be here today, and I can't say how long she'll be staying. You'll all be at school, so if you miss her I'll give her your love. The reason your grandmother is coming to town is because Miss Hale insisted on calling her to tell her some very personal information, which incidentally isn't completely true." He went on to explain the 'game' he and I played on an 'old friend' of mine and they all giggled. Alice thought it was brilliant - her vocabulary astounded me sometimes - and Tanya was all smiles. Jacob seemed to take it or leave it, but he didn't seem opposed to the whole thing.

"So, you're not marrying Nanny Bella?" Rose asked, blushing and looking completely mortified.

"Not at the moment, no. But, children. . ." He went back to his kids and they all got quiet again. "Bella and I have decided to try dating. Is that alright with the three of you?"

"As long as she can stay." Alice said, and I smiled and nodded.

"That is so gross." Jake moaned.

"So, when you two do get married, can I be a bride's maid?" Tanya gushed. I laughed and Edward was speechless.

"Honey, if we do decide you'll be the first person I ask." I winked.

The children shoved off to school a half an hour later and I paced in the kitchen as Emmett cleaned up from breakfast. "Stop it, you'll run a hole in the floor."

"I can't help it! I'm so nervous, what if this woman hates me?"

"She will, now quit!" He shouted and I did, from shock.

There's the door, do you want to get it or shall I?" Emmett grinned. I groaned but waved him off. If I was going to meet the woman I may as well meet her first. I schlepped to the door and took a deep breath, the doorbell rang again and I stuck my tongue out.

"Hello." I smiled wide as I opened the door to a woman about my height, with Edward's hair color and eyes, though hers were a little muddier than his. Her hair was in an incredibly tight bun, and she wore a Kelly green pant suit with a matching purse. "You must be Mrs. Cullen, please, do come in."

"And you are?" She snivelled.

"Bella Swan, the nanny." I held my smile even though I felt it falter a bit there.

"Ah, you're the one who's trying to rob my son blind. How nice it is to see you first thing, now, where is my son?" She scowled as she dropped her coat and purse in front of me, sneering as I fumbled to catch it without letting it fall to the floor.

"Uh, he's in his office." I replied gathering her things and placing them in the closet by the door.

"Fine." And she stomped through the living room, into the hall, and I heard a door slam. I stood there checking the floor at my feet to make sure I hadn't peed myself. This woman was terrifying!

"Well, at least that is over." Emmett grinned at me and I blew him a raspberry. "To the kitchen, novice, we must listen in!"

Rosalie was already in there smirking when we arrived. "Oh, you're so dead."

"Says the corpse in the kitchen." Emmett ground out. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"And that is why I will be firing your nanny at once! I can't have the children exposed to such disgusting behavior. You should be ashamed of yourself, Edward!"

"Mother, back off, before you regret it." Edward sounded pissed. I grinned.

"I will not have another Trollope ruin the Cullen family name, do you hear me? She's nothing but a gold digging whore!"

"That's enough, Mother."

"It is not enough! You can not expect me to keep you in my family if you insist on such frivolous behavior, I will cut you out of the will the moment I get back to London and you will have nothing!"

"Mother, if you recall, you married INTO this family. My father is the one who made all of your money and he could have taken everything from you when he left, but he didn't. He made sure you kept your precious lifestyle after the divorce. Now, who's a gold digger now?"

I couldn't believe he was talking to his mother that way, even if she was completely wrong and out of line, you don't speak to the woman who bore you like that. I marched right into his office, sans brain cells at that point, and slammed the door.

"I don't want his money, Mrs. Cullen, and you Edward, how dare you speak to your own mother like that!" They both looked at me completely enraged and I shuddered a little. This probably wasn't the smartest thing I had ever done.

They both began speaking at once.

"You're fired!"

"Marry me, Bella."

I stood there, mouth gaping open and staring at these two lunatics. "You can't fire me, and not under these circumstances, Edward. How dare you!" At that I turned on my heels and left the room. Strangely I felt like crying, it had been a long morning and he did ask me to marry him, which I turned down, so it wasn't surprising I'd feel like blubbering toolbox.

"Poor Nanny Bella, did he hurt your feelings? You do realize you're only a pawn in his little games, right? The pretty little bouncing brunette, the eye candy, the simpering idiot that falls for his smiles and kisses. Face it, sweet cheeks, you'd never amount to anything close to equal in this situation. He's got brains and money, rubs elbows with the elite, and you. . . Poor, pathetic little Bella, you're nothing! Simply the help and a nice cuff-link when he needs you in public. Go soak your head and get out of our lives. You're nothing." Rosalie grinned, her arms folded over her chest with the most self absorbed look on her face. Usually, when she said anything remotely nasty to me I'd shrug her off with my own little comeback, or Emmett would be there to take my side. This time, though, all my doubts were brought to the surface as every little thing she said had already bounced through my head dozens of times.

"Screw you, Rose." I choked as I ran up to my room, locked the door, and wept.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

She's probably right, I'm nothing. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Ouch, Rose hurt even my feelings! I wasn't going to have much more to do with her once Elizabeth entered the picture, but she wanted to be heard - no matter how cruel she could be - at the end here and I couldn't leave her out. When I go, I go for broke!_

_Please, review and let me know what you think! I can take it, I swear! *Ducks*_

_**ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! **_

_**http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html **_

_**Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Bella McNanny will be so pleased with you!**_


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: OMG, you GUISE! Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews! Please, let's do that again sometime soon! ;) I hope you all had a wonderful weekend! I had a decent one. GO GIANTS! LOL! My only regret from last night was that I had no money on that one!_

* * *

><p>Seriously? I was no longer sad and weepy. I was pissed! And I had literally cleaned my room, bathroom and was about to start all over again and I still couldn't get Rosalie's words out of my mind. Edward and I had such a good time when we were together, I couldn't imagine that he'd waste his time with me if he really didn't care. Not to mention, he may have been a Producer, but he certainly was no actor. I would have seen right through him if he wasn't sincere.<p>

Right?

Ugh, God, I was such a moron! How could I let anyone get to me like that? No matter who it was, Rose, Edward, my mother. . . I was never known for letting someone get under my skin, even Mike couldn't get away with that, and here I was a complete mess after just one tongue lashing from that evil Ice Queen.

_I should just go down there and talk to him_, I thought. Right, because that will solve anything with his evil mother lurking around.

I am a mess, a complete freaking mess, and I have no one to blame that on other than myself. Just because Rose was nasty to me didn't mean I had to take it to heart. That was my fault, for god sakes my people flourished on guilt and depression and drama, why was I letting some bitter woman take me down?

I had to come up with a plan, and fast.

But what would I do?

What was I just saying about guilt? So, I dove into my closet and pulled on some baggy jeans and put a loose fitting red hoodie over my black shirt, threw my hair up into a very hap-hazard knot and slipped some black knit slippers and padded back downstairs. I was going to watch some daytime TV today no matter what the hell anyone had to say about it, and I wasn't going to look cute, or hot, or whatever it was Rosalie thought I did on purpose for 'her' man.

This would work out for everyone. I'd look frumpy for Edward, depressed for Rose, and poor and stupid for Mrs. Cullen. Screw 'em all, and I'd do it even after the kids came home. If they asked me why I decided to dress like a 90's skater kid I'd tell 'em exactly why. They hated Rosalie anyway.

"My god, woman, what are you wearing?" Emmett gasped.

"Clothes, why?"

"You look homeless."

"Great, that's exactly the look I was going for. . ." I rolled my eyes. "Quite staring and grab me a soda and something fatty. I'm upset."

"Yes, yes, after she brutalized you, Rosalie insisted on coming to tell me all about it, as if that would give her a second chance at laughing like a maniac. I put dish soap in her coffee, I hope she chokes to death." He replied as he retreated to the kitchen for my order.

"Yes, I think it would be delightful if you stayed at the Waldorf, matter of fact why don't you just go on home?" Edward could be heard coming out of his office and I tried to keep my eyes on the TV and not in the direction of his voice. "You've already done enough, I don't need you harming anyone else, especially the children."

"You can't keep those children from me, Edward, I'll. . ."

"Write you out of the will, yes I've got it, now off you go!" He sounded like he was smiling and I so wanted to look in his direction, but I had to play this right for my shoddy plan to work.

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" Mrs. Cullen exclaimed. I turned my head to her slowly, keeping the blank yet decidedly depressed look on my face.

"I'm minding my own business and keeping out of everyone's way until the children return from school, Mrs. Cullen." I replied, as monotone as I could get with a New York accent.

"Here you are, Bella. I figured some cheese cubes and crackers would go well with your soda." Emmett came in, as if he didn't even see his boss and his mother standing there. Handing me my little plate and the can of soda he finally acknowledged them. "Oh, I hadn't heard you come out of your office, Sir. Can I get you two anything?"

"Yes, her coat." Edward sighed.

"Remove this trash or else, Edward. I won't back down."

"Neither will I, now, Mother please go." He was pinching the bridge of his nose as if he had quite the headache, as if I didn't know where it came from. Ha!

"Where is Rosalie, I'd at least like to see her before I was unceremoniously kicked out of my son's home." Mrs. Cullen stuck her nose in the air and I popped a piece of Colby jack in my mouth.

"Ah, Elizabeth, leaving so. . . What the hell happened to you, Nanny Swan?"

"You. Now if you don't mind. . ." I pointed back to the TV.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward asked, forgetting he was all but shoving his mother out the front door.

"Well," I decided to add some tears as I recounted Rosalie's little speech, making it very clear what she thought of me, and what she thought of him in turn. Also, keeping nothing out, especially the kind names she had bestowed upon my person.

Gah, I've been spending way too much time with the British. . .

"Is this true, Rosalie?" Edward looked a bit upset and I was hoping this would work out to my advantage. Which basically meant he'd make her cry, or at least blush and scrunch her face up like a Pug.

"Of course it isn't! Can't you see, Edward? She's trying to pit you against me and your mother, the two woman who've been with you the longest. She' a poison, and you leave her alone with your children!" She responded, making a play like it was just so taboo that I even existed on this planet.

"See what I mean, Edward? Even Rosalie sees it!" Elizabeth added.

"OK, that's it! It is none of your business - either of you - who I chose to take care of my children, and it is _absolutely_ none of your business who I date. Is that clear? If not, Rose, we can talk about your resignation, and Mother, if you don't leave in the next thirty seconds I'll have Emmett remove you. Don't think I won't do it!"

I sat there, shoving all kinds of cheese in my mouth so I wouldn't fall out laughing at this whole thing. This was turning out better than I had hoped!

"Good bye, son, and do not think you'll see a dime. For the sake of the children, perhaps I'll put it in trust funds." She howled as she walked to the door, snatched her coat and bag from Emmett and slammed the door behind her.

All eyes were now on Rosalie. I was still trying to swallow, never should have shoved that much cheese in my mouth, at least I know that now.

"I see I've overstepped my bounds. I'm sorry Edward, it won't happen again." There we go, the Pug face! Oh, happy day!

"Fantastic, now I don't want to see you here anymore today. I think you've done quite enough."

"Of course." She whispered and Emmett was too happy to hand her belongings to her as well.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry. I wish I had heard her say those things when she did, because I would have defended myself and you, none of that is true you have to believe me." Edward's green eyes burned with so much sincerity I shivered.

"Of course I believe you." I whispered.

"I want you to come to me if she ever speaks to you like that again, alright?" He asked, reaching out and pulling me off the couch and into a tight hug. "You mean more to me already than I could have imagined possible, don't let two bitter women ruin that, OK?"

"OK." I smiled.

"Good. Now give me a kiss." He smiled, his eyes twinkling with joy. I hopped up on my tip-toes and planted a good one right on his lips.

"Mmm"

"Bella. . . Was that cheese?" He grimaced.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Delicious. . ."

* * *

><p><em>ALRIGHTY, I hope you liked this chapter. I was a tad rushed since I got side-tracked with my Twitter background. I swear, ADD sometimes. ANYWAY, let me know what you think! I hope you all enjoyed Rose getting told off! I enjoyed writing it, that's for sure!<em>

_Please, review and let me know what you think! I love your reviews and they certainly make me write faster. Not to mention, they simply make my day!_

_Follow me on Twitter, if you're so inclined. I can't guarantee I'm as interesting as Bella, here, but I do cuss like a sailor! O_o if that makes up for anything. . . Joie1836_

_**ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! **_

_**http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html **_

_**Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Bella McNanny will be so pleased with you! Voting is open until February 19th!**_


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N: Phew! My goodness, can we say busy? I didn't have any time to do anything the last few days except work, work, work! But, here you go, the next chapter! I hope you enjoy. It's a tad longer than some, but that's because you haven't had any in a few days!_

**_Disclaimer: The Nanny belongs to Fran and her people. Twilight belongs to Stephenie and her people. I own nothing. Nao I has a sad. . ._**

* * *

><p>Things have calmed down considerably around the house after the whole Mumma Cullen thing. Rosalie even took some time off to go on a cruise, although I'm convinced it was to check herself in somewhere, but who am I?<p>

Tonight, well tonight is one of my favorite nights of all time. And, it's one of the first that I'll be spending with my sexy Producer boyfriend. It's Halloween, and let me tell you, I've gone all out. If I could have built up a haunted house to walk through I would have, but apparently you need a license and a permit and some other obnoxious crap just to have one, so that was nixed.

It's been a little over a month since Edward and I started dating and things are moving along quite nicely. The only problem I have (which is mostly my fault) is that we haven't slept together yet. What? I mean, we are living in a house with his children, it's not like their too young to understand and that would just be weird. Not to mention I'm Jewish, and if my mother thought I was having relations (as she so embarrassingly calls it) with a man that didn't put a ring on it, I'd be dead!

Besides, I'm not that kind of fast moving girl, no matter what you may think. So there. . .

ANYWAY, so tonight is Halloween, and the house is as decked out as I can get it without a permit and Emmett is dressing up like Lurch, since he still has to work, and I've decided to go with it and keep the whole _Addam's Family_ theme going, so here I am in my room braiding my pigtails because I am Wednesday! My little Pilgram-esque dress is a bit too short, but that's OK, since I've decided to wear black tights instead of nylons, considering it's gotten a tad chilly out. I hope it's appropriate enough for the kids, and sexy enough for Edward.

Just thinking about that give me freaking shivers. Oy, he's to die for!

Edward won't tell me what he's dressing up as, but I've decided to go with the flow and make Alice the girl from _The Ring_ (I mean, is there much I have to change about the little thing?), and Jacob is The Wolf Man. Tanya, well she was a tad hard to convince to dress up. After all, she was twelve and about to be thirteen and teenagers just don't do that anymore. My ass!

"Look, Tanya, you don't want people to recognize you or do you? I've got two costumes to use. If you want people to know who you are I'm dressing you as Marilyn Monroe, if you don't want anyone to see you, you're going to be Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas_. Pick, now!" I'm tappin my foot as I hold the two outfits in front of her.

"Well, this one is pretty hot." She giggles and I take a second look at it. It is a bit sexy, but the dress will go to her knees, and I can make her wear a tank under the plunging neckline if Edward protests.

"If I let you wear it, will you wear a tank or something under it? I forgot about the whole cleavage thing, and I think your Dad may have a coronary if I let you out looking like that." I frown. Tanya and I eye each other for a moment before her lips curl into a smile and she nods.

"As long as you do my hair!" She bounces up and down.

"Of course!" I smiled and we set to work.

Once the children are dressed and ready we head downstairs for what I'm sure will be some sort of inspection by the Man of the House. I line the kids up and stand in line with them. "Don't you look. . .way too old to be wearing that outfit?" Emmett whispered to me.

"Bite me, just cause you're not dressed sexy doesn't mean I can't have any fun." I wink and he laughs handing us all a True Blood. I insisted, considering it's Halloween and there is no alcohol in it, it would be a cute gag. The kids loved it, I on the other hand wasn't thrilled since I wasn't a huge fan of orange soda (Somewhere in the back of my head I hear Kel Mitchell from _Kenan and Kel_ 'I do, I do, I do-oo!')

"Good evening, humans. . ." I hear this Transylvanian accent and I swear my body perked up - girls, you know what I mean - and my eyes didn't move from the hallway. "I trust you are all ready for za Trick or Treating?"

"Edward. . . Do not toy with me, us, I mean. . ." I'm overheating to the point that I actually look up to see if Emmett's holding a heat lamp above my head. I feel like my body is on fire, and I haven't even seen the guy yet. I try to act all cool and collected near the kids, and I'm pretty sure I'm failing miserably since I'm convinced I'm twitching every few seconds.

"My pretty. . ." He replies and I raise an eyebrow.

Are you trying to kill me, I wonder and shuffle a little where I stand because I don't know really what to do with myself.

"I am Count Dracula!" In comes Edward, his hair slicked back, a black cape with red trip wrapped around him, hiding his face except for his eyes and suddenly he extends his arm, and there it is, the matching set, The Wolf Man and Dracula.

I'll tell ya, he was no Bela Lugosi, he was much, much more than that, and I want so much to be his first victim. "Don't you all look great? Tanya, you look stunning, that was a perfect idea for you, sweetie. And Alice, you're terrifying darling! Jacob, I can barely distinguish who you are under all that fur. Now, Lurch here is going to take you trick or treating, don't be out too late, and mind your manners." Lurch waited by the door with three pillow cases, it looked like even the rich kids did trick or treating the 'right' way, after all.

Once they had all happily headed out for their loot Edward turned to me. "Don't you think that is a little risqué, Miss Swan?"

"Not at all, it's showing absolutely nothing as a matter of fact!" It was true, the dress had a high neck on it comparatively, and the sleeves were long, just because the dress only went to my mid-thigh meant nothing. As I said before, I had black tights on. "I've worn worse." I winked.

"You look good enough to eat." He smirked as he snatched me up into his arms and bit my neck. I successfully melted into a pile of goo, Emmett would have a lot of clean up when he got home. His bite turned into kisses and he trailed his lips up my throat to my chin and then to my lips where he deepened the kiss and I moaned. This was not working out for me and my 'wait until marriage' crap.

"Edward. . ." I sighed and he stopped only to search my eyes for something. "Bella, why do you tempt me so?"

"Me? You're the one dressed as Dracula running around biting me and stuff. I do believe you're the temptress here, not me." I pouted. He kissed my bottom lip.

"The children are out, we have the house to ourselves, I suggest we find someplace quiet and. . ."

"TRICK OR TREAT!" Edward groaned and tapped his forehead to mine.

"You're handing out candy?"

"It _is_ Halloween, why wouldn't I?" I raised an eyebrow trying to collect myself.

"Damn. . ." He mumbled and went to the door, grabbed the bowl of candy and headed out to the little foyer to hand some to the children. I followed him out and sat on the iron bench that was there. "Here you go, kids, enjoy!"

"Mr. Cullen, I didn't know this was your home." A beautiful red-head stood there with the children, she was dressed as Cat Woman, and I school a frown.

"Ah, Maggie, what a pleasant surprise, how have you been?" So, the floozy's name was Maggie, eh?

"I've been well, of course things have gotten worse since my husband passed away. thank god he left everything to me and the children, otherwise we certainly wouldn't still be in this neighborhood. Oh, and I see you've got a guest." Her eyes fell on me, her smile never faltering.

"Ah, yes, this is Bella, my children's nanny." He introduced me and I felt a pang in my chest. So I was just the nanny to him now.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled and offered her my hand, which she took.

"You as well, say, Edward, we should do lunch one of these days." Her smile wise wide and her eyes went from his to his toes and back up again.

"I'll have to discuss that with my, well, Bella, what should I call you? My girlfriend?" He winked and my ire went right out the door and I was filled with warm fuzzies.

"I'm sure it would be fine, Edward. It seems you two would have some catching up to do." I offered, much easier now that he acknowledged our relationship to her.

"Oh! Well, I insist you come along then, Bella. Until then, I'll call you. Happy Halloween!" She winked and left with her broad.

"We'll have something much better to do when she calls. She's been after me for years, even when she was married to Demetri, I swear the woman had a death wish." Edward whispered.

"Why do you say that?"

"Demetri was a part of, well of course it was never proven, but he had to be in the Mob, and here she was throwing herself at me. I'd just as soon poke my eyes out with a hot poker than go anywhere near her." He shivered.

"A little over-dramatic are we?" I smiled.

"I got that from you, love." He laughed.

A good hour or so later, all the candy was gone and we were lounging together on the couch watching bad scary movies. "Thank you." I said.

"For what?" Edward asked, tightening his hold around my middle.

"For introducing me as more than just your nanny." I blushed.

"You're welcome, but I figured I was expected to. I'd certainly want you to introduce me as your boyfriend. Though I hate the word." He chuckled.

"I have to be honest, I wasn't sure you were going to at first." I continued to look at the TV instead of him.

"Bella, look at me."

"No." I pouted.

"Bella. . ." I turned and looked into his gorgeous green eyes and sniffled.

"You're mine now and I will make it so you always are. I'm very possessive when it comes to the people I care about, and that includes you, my dear. You don't have to worry about a thing. I said I was with you and I don't plan on ever changing that statement. Understand?" He smiled.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled and he kissed me. Getting that out of the way, we snuggled up again and turned back to what apparently was _The Blob_ and before I knew it I was nodding off to sleep.

"Bella?" I didn't have the energy to answer him so I didn't. "I love you." That got my attention, but I had a feeling he thought I was asleep, so I let it go and smiled like an idiot until I finally did, really, fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>AN: There you have it! Please, read and review, it makes me squee. Also, you can follow me on Twitter Joie1836 if you dare!_

_**ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! **_

_**http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html **_

_**Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Bella McNanny will be so pleased with you! Voting is open until February 19th!**_


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N: Hi! here's another kinda long chapter. I'm sure you all don't mind though! I wanted to apologize for the typos I saw in yesterday's chapter. I rushed and that's what I get. I hope you still enjoyed it!_

_Mistakes are mine, and I own nothing!_

* * *

><p>Somehow I ended up in my bed. This seemed to be a regular thing for me at this house if I fell asleep anywhere other than in my room. It was a cozy feeling knowing that I was cared about enough that Edward wanted me comfortable.<p>

Too bad he didn't think we should snuggle together in _his_ bed, but we weren't married and to the kids that may just seem weird.

Getting out of bed and hopping in the shower I hummed a little tune to myself. For some reason the theme song to _The Labyrinth_ was in my head and it morphed into _Dance Magic, Dance_ and I was bee-bopping around in the shower as I lathered my hair.

Sometimes I feel as though I am secretly a total geek.

What secret?

Anyway, once that was all done I wasn't feeling up to getting completely dressed just for breakfast so I threw on some sweats. Screw it, the man said he loved me last night and not just to get me in bed! He'd still love me in pale yellow Polo sweat pants!

"Good morning, everyone!" I said cheerily as I walked into the dining room. The kids were already there eating their cereal and I just had to put some sugar and milk on my Rice Crispies and I'd be good to go.

"Morning, love." Edward whispered as he passed me the milk. I blushed and smiled at him.

"What's going on today? Anything interesting?" I asked.

"School. Once again. Will it ever end?" Jacob whined and I patted his hand.

"Keep up the whining, you'll learn the power of guilt one day, my son!" I winked. He laughed.

"Rosalie will be back and I want to have a sit down with the two of you. I don't want what happened before to happen again. After that I have auditions for a female part in my next play that involved dancing. I know, Jacob, don't give me that face! Saturday auditions just will not happen! I would hope, Bella, that you would assist Emmett in making sure they are comfortable while they wait."

"Of course, sounds like a busy day. I better finish here and go change." I replied.

"You're fine in what you have on, like I said it's just auditions for small parts, nothing big." He grinned and patted my hand.

_Like hell_, I thought. There is absolutely no way in holy hell that I'm going to let a bunch of hot chicks prance around in here while I wear sweatpants. I would rather die. "Thanks for being so sweet." I winked.

Once the kids were off I ran upstairs and put on some dark brown pinstripe pants and a royal blue button down blouse. All put together with a dark brown pinstripe vest. I wore heels, too! I was going to be the hottest female in this house today, God willing.

When I headed back down the stairs after straightening my hair Rosalie was already there. "Morning." I offered, no reason to be nasty to her right at the moment. Be the better person, don't be a jerk - my mantra for the morning.

"What about it?" She grumbled and plopped down on the couch.

"Is everything OK?" WHY was I still trying to talk to her? I had a death wish, that was it.

"Did you get a raise or did you steal that bracelet?" She asked, eyes narrow.

"Edward gave it to me for my birthday, not that it's really any of your information. Why are you being a bi. . ."

"Ah, Rose, you're back. Can I speak with you and Bella in my office, please?" Edward asked, putting his hands on my shoulders and squeezing. Rosalie got up and marched passed us and he planted a kiss on my neck. "You look amazing."

I smiled and kissed his lips softly before heading into his office and standing by his book case, Rose was on the leather couch.

"I would like to talk to the two of you concerning what happened when my mother was here." Edward started. Emmett bustled in with a tray of tea and biscuits, serving mine to me and Edward before motioning to Rosalie who shook her head. "That'll be all, Emmett."

"But, Sir, what if you need a cookie?" He pouted.

"I'll get it myself, now go!" Edward shouted and Emmett left, pouting the whole way. "I swear that man is worse than a child."

"Anyway. . ." Rosalie mumbled and I glared at her. This was Edward's office, if he wanted to go off on a tangent about nothing important then he could, she had no right. . .

"Right, well, I want to know why you called my mother in the first place?"

"Because Bella is a gold-digger. She's only here for your money, she has no references and she's never taken care of a child a day in her life. I could get you a good, reputable Nanny if you'd just give me a week, and then you wouldn't have to worry about anything." Rosalie plead her case, a little too pleadingly in my opinion. Her eyes were all crazy and, well, frankly she scared me.

"I don't want another Nanny. Bella is a wonder with the children, do you think that if I felt she were a danger to them that I would let her stay?" Edward asked looking a bit shocked that she'd suggest such a thing.

"I don't know anymore, Edward. You only seem to think with your other brain. I called your mother because I think you're wrong in letting her work here, let alone date you."

"Now hang on, Rose. You're jealous, that's all it is. If you can't handle the two of us dating why do you keep coming back here? No one is forcing you to keep this job you know. I live here and I take care of the kids, not to mention I am dating Edward. I don't want to feel uncomfortable in my own house!"

"This is NOT your house, swine!"

"Rosalie, I have worked with you for over twenty years. You knew Charlotte and you've known the children all of their lives. Tell me that we are not all happier here than we were when Charlotte died. I would hate to fire you, we've been through too much together for that, but I'm giving you an ultimatum. Either stop this insanity, go to a Rehabilitation center to get yourself over this, or you're fired." Edward looked sad, he wasn't the kind of person to get mean or rough with another person, especially a female, but she had seriously crossed the line.

I wanted to get up and hold him, to show him I cared and that I supported him and that I'd be behind him no matter what he had to do, but that wasn't the right thing to do right now.

"I should probably go, this isn't my business." I whispered and set my tea down.

"This is your business, Bella. Please, stay." Edward replied holding his hand up. I looked from him to Rose who was crying a little.

"I may be crazy, but can you give me a minute with her, Edward?" He looked shocked but nodded and left the office. I turned to Rose and decided to sit on the couch with her. I reached out tentatively and grabbed her hand in mine.

"I wish things were different. You seem like a very smart and professional woman, someone who should be important and amazing at what they do, but something's gotten to you. I don't want to think it's me, because I'm not that self-centered, but if there's anything I can do. . ."

"Nanny Swan, what makes you think I want help from you? Can't you see? Everything was just fine before you got here, I was the woman of the house, the one Edward went to when he needed anything and then you came along." She snatched her hand back and glared at me.

"Rose, I didn't come here to steal Edward from anyone. I came here to sell make-up and ended up getting the Nanny gig, which _I'm_ even surprised I'm acing. Things just happened between us, I don't think either of us knew how to stop it."

"Would you say that if Edward and I were together?"

"If you and Edward were together there would have been no way in hell that I would have let on that I even _liked_ Edward. I'm not like that, I'm a good person, Rose. Just like I know you're a good person deep down. Take the help, maybe they can teach you how to be the woman I know you can be and how to find a man who deserves you." I smiled.

"You're really concerned, aren't you?" She sniffled.

"I am." I nodded.

"Fine, I'll try it. I can't promise you anything, but I'll try it simply because I love my job and I don't want to give it up." She sat up straighter and held her head higher.

"I'll get Edward." I whispered and patted her knee. Once I left her in the office I let out a gush of air that I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "Sweet baby Jesus!" I gasped.

"Is everything alright, did she hurt you?" He twirled me around and patted me down and I giggled.

"I'm fine! She'll get help, I told her I'd send you back in." I smiled and kissed him softly.

"You're amazing! Now, go keep the ladies company while I get Rose a car to take her to the airport. I already booked her in last night." He winked and I gaped at him when he closed the office door. He was amazing.

Smiling, I headed into the living room and stopped in my tracks. There had to have been like thirty women all dressed in tights and leotards and their boobs were the size of my head. I know because I was probably eye to nip with all of them. I looked around the room, not knowing what to do when I saw Emmett dusting air with his mouth hanging open.

I hurried over there and closed his mouth. "Emmett, if you're going to fake it at least make sure you're dusting _something_!" I hissed. He blushed and moved along to a lamp. I just shook my head.

"It is going to be a long day, Em, a very long day. . ." I sighed.

"Not long enough!" He swooned.

"Rose is going to rehab for her issue with me." I offered and you'd have thought I gave him a cruise.

"Rosalie is going to the nut house? Praise be to Jesus! Oh, I must drive her there! Sir! Oh, Sir!" And he was off in the direction of the office.

"Excuse me, Ma'am, but do you have a restroom?" A very tall, very blonde, very leggy woman asked me.

"Ma'am?" I asked her, offended. "You're probably older than me!"

"Doubt it," She laughed and flipped her hair. "Restroom?"

"Don't have one." I snapped and stomped out of the room. A _very_ long day. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: Please don't hate me. I can't just get rid of Rose, there is a method to my madness I swear! Those of you who've watched the show or who do still watch on TV Land will know why I can't just fire her. I hope you enjoyed it and please, take a second to let me know what you think! Also, you can follow me on Twitter Joie1836 if you dare!_

_**ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! **_

_**http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html **_

_**Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Bella McNanny will be so pleased with you! Voting is open until February 19th!**_


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N: Ahem. . . Hi! I know, there was no update yesterday. Unfortunately for myself I have no excuse, so. . . let the tomato tossing begin! :D_

* * *

><p>Fashion magazines, the Fashion district, Fashion Week. . . All these things can make a girl feel as if she's morphed into the biggest cow on the planet, even if she is a healthy weight. There are so many things that can ruin a girl's self esteem quicker than being called 'fat' that it's dangerous to even leave the house anymore.<p>

Now I wasn't even safe at home.

If I felt like I was getting a gut punch every time I looked at one of those stupid models in the living room it had to be ten times worse when Tanya walked in the front door with her school uniform on, her backpack draped over her shoulder, and a headband in her hair.

The look on her face was pure pain and Jacob giggled and poked her. "See that? Even in your future you won't look anything like that. Might as well throw in the towel now!"

"Jacob!" I shouted as Tanya's face screwed up and she ran to her room. Alice, the oblivious little therapy-monger plopped down on the stairs and stared at the women contemplatively. As if we were sitting down to National Geographic or something. "I can't believe you said that to your sister. Head up there an apologize."

"Fine." He huffed and stomped up the stairs, I followed. Her door was locked and music was blaring on the other side. "She won't open." He sighed.

"I'll do it." I glared and knocked on the door. "Tanya, please let me in."

It took another minute or so and the music was paused and her door was unlocked. I opened it tentatively and walked in, holding it open so Jake could see inside. "What does he want?" Tanya asked, eyes red as she sat pouting at her desk.

"I'm sorry." He rolled his eyes.

"OK, again like you mean it." I ordered. He looked at me and grumbled under his breath.

"Tanya, I'm sorry I said that to you. It was real nasty and I didn't really mean to upset you that bad." His shoulders slumped a little and I knew he meant it. Brothers and sisters were born to fight, but when it hurt they usually felt bad pretty close after they did it.

"I know. . ." She blushed and sniffled.

"Good boy, now go ogle with Emmett. Maybe you can help him clean something." Never in the history of working here had I seen that boy happier to clean than today. I shook my head and laughed.

"Those girls are really pretty." Tanya blushed again.

"They are, but I'll bet at least half of them are made of fake parts." I winked.

"What do you mean?" Tanya asked, innocently.

"You know how when you get your first bra and all you can think about is stuffing it with tissue? Imagine that, but on a more permanent scale. Look, hon, their boobs are fake. And I can't guarantee their face is original material either. Don't look to them as what you want to be because unless you're willing to risk botched surgery you're never going to look exactly like that." I smiled.

"Ew, you mean they. . . Ugh!" Score! I totally grossed the teenager out. "But, yours are bigger than mine, are yours fake?" She asked, and it was my turn to blush.

"Honey, have you even had a period yet?" I asked and she bit her bottom lip. "See? You have time still, and trust me, you don't want a period! Once that happens you'll hate your parents for bringing you into the world, you'll hate your sister 'cause she doesn't have one yet, and you'll hate your brother because he's gonna have it easy. And you'll especially hate Emmett when he doesn't have enough chocolate in the house." I laughed.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I don't want to grow up too much yet." She smiled.

"Trust me, OK? You don't."

* * *

><p>After all the women left the house and Emmett cleaned up all of the drool the boys left behind it was time for dinner. We all sat down to beef stew which was wonderful for on a chilly day.<p>

"How was school?" Edward asked, setting his fork down and looking to his children.

"Same old, same old." Jake sighed. "I can't wait until high school, middle school is just so juvenile."

"Jacob, you've got like, two years left." Tanya laughed.

"Yes, well, you get to be a freshman next year, think of all the people who will be able to make fun of you then!" He replied cheekily.

"Jake!" Edward and I said together. I blushed a little and he patted my hand.

"Stop that right now, your sister isn't to be made fun of. How would you like it if someone made fun of you all the time?" Edward asked.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

"This is the second time today that I know of. You need to simmer." I interjected.

"People who bully tend to have low self esteem and need to make a mockery of others just to feel slightly OK about themselves." Alice announced. We all fell silent and stared at her. Edward and I turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Alice is right, you know. I think Jacob and I need to spend the day together Saturday to figure this all out." Edward suggested. Jacob groaned. "And if you keep up the attitude it will be all day Sunday as well."

"May we be excused?" Tanya asked. "I've got a paper to write."

"Of course."

The kids all took off quickly and left Edward and I there alone. "Alice is so advanced." I sighed. "You should be very proud of her."

"I am, I'm proud of all of my children, even though Jake can be a terror. I think Alice is right, though, and I want to get to the bottom of it."

"I think you're wise in doing that. It could be anything you know. Someone could be picking on him at school, it could be because of his mother, it could be anything." Edward and I stared at each other for a moment and I felt a bit self conscious for bringing up his wife.

"I'd not be surprised if it did have something to do with Charlotte. The children love you in a completely different way, though it is amazing how strong the bond is between you four. Perhaps he'd rather tell you what's bothering him. I still plan on spending Saturday with him, but if you happen to get it out of him ahead of time. . . Please tell me?"

"I'll ask, but I won't tell you unless its serious." Edward frowned at me. "But, I will suggest he tell you since you are his father and may have a really great way of remedying his issue."

"Thank you, Bella. You know just what to do to make us all very happy. I love that." He blushed.

"Yeah, I know." I smiled.

I stood and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his soft lips. I wanted to straddle his lap so I was more comfortable and kiss him all night long, but I had a job to do. I let him go and headed upstairs.

Knocking on Jacob's door I got a 'come in' shouted at me so I did just that. "Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure." He smiled and set his game on pause. "What's up, Bella?"

"What's wrong? I mean to say, is there anything wrong? You seem very interested in abusing your sister." I smiled.

"Can I tell you something without you getting offended?" He asked, his neck getting pink.

"Always." I assured him.

"I have a picture of our family in my locker at school, one of all of us, including you from Halloween. My friends, they all start off with 'is that your mom?' and when I tell them no, that she died they then always say 'well who's that, she's hot!' and I get angry and want to hurt them. You're not my mom, and that's fine, but I don't want them to talk about you like you're anything less than my mom, ya know?"

Tears! Oh my god, I was going to sob like a baby! I couldn't believe that just came out of this little angel's mouth. I took a deep breath and held in my hysterics and answered him. "Jacob, I will never ever take the place of your mother no matter how serious your father and I get in our little relationship. I'd love to be like a mom to you, but I don't want to be Charlotte. I'll never step on her toes, I promise. And, that you feel so protective of me makes me see how much you really do care about me, and I love you so much. It's OK to be angry, it's even OK to tell them to shut up, don't hold it in, OK? Just no fighting, because that's against school policy and your father would kill me. Also, don't keep taking this out on the one of the only two people who know exactly how you feel."

"Think I should tell Tanya this?" He asked playing with the toggles on the controller.

"It may help her understand. See, she's a few years older than you, so you two could help each other. You can help her with all this confusing-ness about your Mom and she can give you tips on stuff you'll be going through in the years to come in school. I say it's a win/win situation." I smiled.

"God, you're so freaking smart! I never would have thought of all of this that way. Ugh, I gotta go apologize again." He sighed.

"You're a good kid, and I know deep down you love your sisters. I also think, when you hang out with your dad, you should tell him what you told me. Get a man's perspective." I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Now, I've got to get stuff ready for the evening so I can make sure you're all in bed on time. I love you, Jake." I smiled and once again had to hold in my blubbering.

"Love ya, too!"

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

God, I love this family!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I thought a sweet, touching chapter was in order. I hope you like! Please, take a second and let me know. It's easy, click the button right. down. there!_

_Follow me on Twitter Joie1836!_

_**ALSO, please take a moment more of your time and vote for our favorite Bella! **_

_**http : / thesunflowerawards . blogspot . com / 2009 / 07 / voting . html **_

_**Just remove the spaces and have at it! You know you want to! Bella McNanny will be so pleased with you! Voting is open until February 19th!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_A/N: FYI ALL, I HAD TO RE-POST THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT A NAME IN. ALSO, IT'S NOT EDWARD SR AS YOU HAVE READ ALREADY. . .PLEASE DON'T MIND ME AS I TOTALLY GOOF!_**

_A/N: Please. . .(dramatic pause) (pleads with eyes) I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I also think I failed at replying to reviews which is my first time doing that ever. SO, thank you all SO much for reviewing last chapter. You know I love when you do! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was fun as always to write. Next chapter is going to be NUTS! Also, it won't be next week either. I may start writing it today!_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you're dating your boss?" My mother was in her element - her kitchen - and she was dressing a chicken for dinner. While she was noshing on a large piece of pound cake.<p>

They call it pound cake for a freaking reason. A small slice weighs about a pound. . . Alright, I may be exaggerating, but it certainly wasn't something you ate if you wanted to keep your figure. Which I wanted to, considering I was staring at my possible future's large back side as she slowly placed the chicken in the oven.

"Ma, what's the big deal? You like Edward, and the fact that he's made of money seems to be significantly important to you." I rolled my eyes. The woman would be the death of me, nothing I ever did would make her happy enough.

"But you live in the same house with him, Bella. That doesn't look good to the rest of us. If you keep this up you won't be wearing white to your wedding." She explained. I had to hold my breath because if I would have said another word the woman would be in the hospital for a heart attack.

Did she really think I was 'pure as the driven snow'? Let us all be real here.

"Look, Ma, don't get so worked up. I live in the same house with him because I take care of his children. I have my own room and bathroom. I have the utmost privacy there, nothing is going to tamper with my. . .whatever." I blushed slightly. Here I was, practically an old maid and I couldn't talk about sex in front of my mother. Oy!

"I don't care. I don't like it! I want you to move back in here with your father and I. We will keep you safe from accusations."

"Ma. . ." I pinch the bridge of my nose, count to ten, and nearly say 'Woosa' out loud before I can even finish my thought. "People have sex in the day time!"

Suddenly, she's down. She's slumped in her chair across from me, entirely too close to the hot oven and she's fanning herself. "Oy, I'm having palpitations! Quick, get me my medicine!" I gape at her, but do as she says, moving quickly to the fridge I pull out the Hersey's syrup and grab her a tablespoon. She gets a generous amount and takes it like cough medicine.

What did I say earlier about staring at my future? Edward better never let me around Godiva again.

"Stop acting like that, it's ridiculous." I chastise her and she glares at me.

"Are you trying to kill your mother? Huh? Is that what this is?" I'm about to do exactly what she's accusing me of when my cell rings.

"Hello?" I don't even look at the caller-ID, I'm just happy for the distraction.

"Bella, if you know what's good for you - and I mean sex life when I say this - get your little ass home now! Edward's father has just informed me that they are coming for dinner. I haven't had the heart to tell him while he's alone and if I wait for you he'll know about it when they arrive. If you love me at all, please, come home." Emmett is frantic and I am wide eyed, totally flipping out inside but frozen to the spot. "Bella?"

"Oh! OH! I'll be there in a few, don't tell him until I get there!" I shout and end the call. My mother is trying to get my attention but I'm ignoring her as I throw my coat on and head out to hail a cab. I took the train most of the way out here, that would just take way too long.

"Where ya headed, Missy?" The cab driver smelled like pickles and as I gave him the directions he sneered at me. "In this traffic? You might as well walk. It'll be faster."

"Get there now, I don't care how you do it, this seat belt works right?" I strap myself in and he takes off like a bat out of Hell, the whole time I'm thinking about how awful this evening is going to be.

Edward had explained a bit more about his family to me after the incident with his mother. She was so upset about the idea of he and I getting married because her husband had left her for his secretary. Edward hadn't spoken to his father after he had left, neither reaching out to the other. That made me sad, but I tried to be understanding. I wasn't sure what I would do if my ma and dad had ever split up. That just wasn't something I ever had to worry about, thank God.

I knew that eventually his father would want to reach out - unless he was totally heartless - ever father loves their children, especially sons.

Sitting in the back of this cab though, I got to thinking a bit further. Why was this so upsetting to him? Was it simply the fact that his dad had left his family behind for another woman or was it because the woman was in a lower class than them? I hoped it wasn't the latter because one of two things were going on. Either Edward was a hypocrite or he hadn't figured out that I was from a completely different planet then him socially speaking.

At this point I had to get home as soon as possible or I was going to think myself into the most horrific case scenario I could. The Cabbie decided to turn his radio up and the one and only Adele came blasting through the speakers. Seriously? And it had to be _Set Fire To The Rain_ didn't it? Couldn't be _Rumor Has It_ or anything a tad more up beat and not directly correlating to my situation - in my mind - at this specific moment? Course not, things don't ever come easy for someone like me.

Thank god it was only another couple miles to the house. I wouldn't be in this car much longer and I wouldn't become suicidal by music. Emmett texted me in that moment and I had to smile. _Perfect time for a distraction_, I thought.

_**You better be here in the next ten minutes or I'm telling him you have important news for him and I'll leave it up to you to give him this information. :(**_

Seriously with the face? _**I can just about see my corner, the cab is almost there, I swear.**_ And I tossed my phone in my purse. Impatient much?

"That'll be fifteen-twenty." The cab driver smiled and I threw him a $20.

"Thanks for driving on the sidewalk." I winked and headed in. I heard him shout a quick thank you back to me as I opened the door and ran directly into Emmett. "I'm home, Dad, you can stop looking out for me now." I grinned.

"Come on, let's go." He snatched my wrist and started pulling me in the direction of Edward's office.

"Um, don't you think this is something I don't need to be around for?" I asked, nervously.

"The easier you are to access for support the better. Place yourself in touching distance, things are about to get real." He replied morbidly as he knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Edward say and I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't seen him since breakfast and it was nearly time for the kids to get home. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him. There was no way in Hell that I'd ever move out of here, unless. . . _Shut up, Bella, dang!_

"Sir, I just got off the phone with someone I haven't spoken to in eons." Emmett started with a smile, I kind of liked his approach, although I wasn't sure how he'd have ever spoken to him considering Edward hadn't seen his father since he was a child. This was something I'd have to find out about after this was all over.

"Oh, and who was that my good man?" Edward sat back, removing his glasses and smiling up at Emmett. I could just cry, look how happy he was, how care free. That was all going to come crashing down in 3 - 2 - 1.

"Mr. Cullen, Sir."

"I heard you, now what?"

"I mean your father, Sir." Emmett said and shoved me next to Edward's desk. Edward just stared at Emmett, the same smile on his face, frozen in time.

_Can Producers go into shock?_ "Edward?" I coaxed, patting his hand.

"Sir, he will be here for dinner this evening." Emmett finished, giving Edward the death blow.

"Who authorized this?" Finally, about five minutes after Emmett had said anything to begin with.

"Well, I did everything I could to keep him from coming, but he insisted tonight or at your next Opening Night. I figured this would be better for you than trying to kill him in public, Sir." Emmett was ringing his hands and I was massaging Edward's shoulders. He was so tense I was shocked he hadn't exploded.

"Is he bringing that. . .that. . .woman?" Edward whispered. I looked from him to Emmett and back again. Emmett just shrugged.

"I am not sure, Sir, he didn't say."

"I could take the kids out if you'd like." I offered and Edward jumped. He waved Emmett off and I'm not sure I have ever seen that man move so fast.

Edward turned his chair and pulled me onto his lap. Running lazy circles on my back he sighed. "I can't do this."

"Of course you can, it's just your dad." I smiled and kissed his nose. He smiled sadly back.

"I can't do this without you." He explained.

"Then I won't go anywhere, but I don't think the kids should be here to see what I'm assuming will be quite a cold reception of their grandfather." I said and he nodded slowly.

"Do you have a back up sitter? If not I can have them go to my mother's." I offered.

"Do that, and don't tell them why. I'd hate for them to think they're missing something like this. Tell them your parents wanted to see them." He suggested and I nodded. He held my chin with his thumb and forefinger, lifting my face to his. "Don't leave me until it's over." His eyes were so pleading, I felt so bad for him. This was seriously hurting him, and yet he wasn't backing away from it.

"Never." I smiled and kissed him softly. "Except for right now," I smiled, kissing him again. "I'm going to pack some things for the kids."

"Bella. . ." He said before I could get very far. I turned and looked at him expectantly. "Bella, I. . . See, what I mean to say is. . . I. . .love you." He blushed and looked down at his hands. I flew - almost literally - back into his arms and devoured his lips, perhaps his whole face, and when I finally came up for air I smiled so hard I broke my face.

"Edward, I love you, too."

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK lovelies. I want to take a second to thank all of you that voted. I can't wait to see what the results are. That will be coming up here shortly._

_Also, I hope you all had a great weekend (and for those off because of President's Day (boo!), I hope you're STILL enjoying). Please, take a sec and review, let me know what you thought! It means so much!_

_Oh, and what do you think about his father (and the mistress) coming to dinner? Can you guess who these folks are? (I'm sure it's super difficult. . . O_o) What do you think is going to happen? Leave me your thoughts - and reviews - after the button below!_

_Joie_


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N: Do you know how much I love you? Let me count the ways! I meant to have this up last night, but I didn't want to rush this. SO, without further adieu. . ._

_PS: This is crazy long for a Nanny chapter!_

* * *

><p>My mother was all too willing to take the kids for the evening. I wasn't quite sure how the kids really felt about it, though. She insisted she'd throw something extra on the stove so the kids were fed, and I had no doubts that they'd eat like royalty. If this was how my mother was with kids that were only associated with me what the heck would she be like if I had a child?<p>

I shudder to think, honestly.

"The limo will take you to my mother's apartment, she'll be waiting for you. I'm sure she'll insist you all call her Auntie Renee, just appease her, please? It will be easier for all of you. I'm sure my father will eventually step in and keep her from pinching your cheeks too often. Mind your manners and if she snatches food off of your plate just let me know. I've told her a hundred times about things like that." I kissed them all on their little heads and Edward hugged them tight.

"Yes, and remember, just because you're not at home under our rules doesn't mean you aren't to be on your best behavior. If I hear one ill report about any of you it'll be bad news, understand?" Edward tried to look stern, but he was failing. Sure, the kids could be testy at home, but they had impeccable training when it came to visiting others.

"Oh, and they only have your basic cable, so don't expect too much from the TV." I warned. Jacob whined and the girls giggled. Alice would be fine, she like to read. Tanya could take or leave television, but the boy. . . Oy, I only hope he packed his PSP or something.

Once the kids were off I ran upstairs to change into something a bit more presentable for company. A simple plum wrap around dress and black heels would do it. And I thought a nice tight pony tail would be acceptable, it was classy, but not too much. I wore my bracelet and spritzed myself with some perfume.

Heading down stairs I met with Edward. "You always look so beautiful, Bella. Although. . ." He tapped his chin and I got a little nervous.

"What? What's wrong?"

"You're missing something!" He brought his hand out of his black suit coat pocket and dangled a beautiful necklace in front of my face. My hand went to my throat and I think my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh, Edward. . . You have to stop this!" I swooned.

"Stop what? I am not doing a thing." And he spun me by the shoulders and clasped the beautiful white gold chain around my neck. The classic Tiffany's pendant dangled from it, but this heart was outlined with diamonds.

"I can never get you anything that compares to this, I wish you'd stop." I frown.

"Your smile, your kiss, and the fact that I know you love me is all I'll ever need, Bella." He smiles and presses his lips to mine. I feel heat rushing all over my body - it's an Edward over load - and I don't want this moment to ever end.

But it does.

Because of the doorbell.

"Damn. . ." Edward sighs and I shiver.

"Welcome." Emmett's booming, and kind voice permeated the whole room. Edward's grip on my tightened and I winced a little.

"It'll be alright, Edward. Just breathe." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at me and his green eyes seemed to soften as he took a deep breath.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen to see you, Sir." Emmett's face was white as a sheet when he announced them and I could understand why. He had married the secretary.

Gripping my arm Edward led me down the stairs to greet his father and (now) step-mother. Taking my first look at them they seemed completely normal. Carlisle's hair was a shocking white blonde and his eyes were a beautiful blue. I could see where Edward got his good looks from, that was for sure. Esme was stunning in a surprisingly quiet sort of way. The sort of woman you wouldn't picture stealing your husband away from you. Her hair was a light wavy brown and her eyes were hazel, she looked nervous where Carlisle looked very bold.

"Son!" Carlisle exclaimed when we came into their view and he held his arms out ready to receive his boy. He'd be standing like that for a long time the way I saw things. He must have figured that out as well so he switched his attention to me. "And who is this lovely woman you have here, Edward?"

"Hello, my name is Bella Swan, it's a pleasure to meet you." I blushed and held my hand out, Carlisle squeezed it and placed a chaste kiss on my knuckle, which made Edward stiffen.

"May I take your coats?" Emmett, bless his little soul, was trying to at least get us out of the doorway.

"Why yes, thank you." Carlisle smiled and removed his coat, handed it to Emmett and proceeded to help Esme with hers. The way he touched her was sweet, gentle, and I could tell he was very devoted to her. I had to allow myself to think that perhaps no one meant to hurt anyone. Love was a seriously crazy thing and it didn't discriminate age, race, sex, or (apparently) marital status.

"Dinner is ready if you'd all follow me." Emmett was perfect and I had to smile at him. He was so great at his job and it showed tonight.

We all followed him into the dining room where Edward and I took our regular places and Carlisle sat Esme between himself and Edward. I found that a bit odd, and Esme seemed a little nervous about the whole thing, but who could blame her.

"For dinner this evening I have your choice of salad or French onion soup, filet minion, mashed potatoes and fresh green beans covered in a zip sauce, and for dessert there will be chocolate mousse drizzled with raspberry sauce. Can I get anyone a glass of Merlot?" Emmett was rounding the table with a bottle in his hand. I tapped my wine glass with my finger and the others agreed.

I decided on the salad, and so did Esme. The men chose the soup. As we munched on our appetizer Esme and I did a lot of glancing at each other. "So, where are you from?" I asked. Hell, I would have gotten up and done a strip tease if it was going to clear the tension in the air.

"London, my dear. We had a few things to do here in New York and thought it would be nice to catch up with Edward." Carlisle smiled.

"I love the shopping here, you can't find high fashion anywhere else like you can here." Esme smiled. "Except maybe Paris."

"I see you're using the money my father makes to your advantage." Edward hissed. My eyes snapped from my bracelet to his face in record time.

"Edward!" I gasped.

"Son, you will not talk to your step-mother like that ever again." Carlisle nearly growled.

"Come on, Father, let's not pretend here. You left Mother and me for her and this is the first time in nearly thirty years that I have spoken to you, let alone seen you. I'm sorry, but she is not mother to me." Edward was so angry and I didn't know what to do to help him. Clearly this wasn't my place, but at the same time I didn't see this the way he did. I can't imagine the hurt he must feel, but Esme must feel like the lowest person on the planet right now.

"I can't choose who I fall in love with. I wish I had met Esme before I had married your mother, but then again I wouldn't have been blessed with such an amazing son. I can't take it back, but I won't apologize for it either." Carlisle defended himself.

"Let's finish this charade and get the rest of the night over with." Edward grumbled. I chanced a glance at Esme who's eyes were nearly over flowing with unshed tears.

"Esme, didn't you say you needed to use the restroom? Come on, let me show you to it." I smiled and led her out of the dining room where she quickly feel apart silently.

"Oh, Bella, I never wanted all of this! I'm not that kind of woman, you must understand. I love Carlisle, I have loved him since I saw him all those years ago, but never in a million years would I have thought I'd wreck a marriage."

"Esme, it's alright, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I had to get you out of there, what's going on between those two is bad enough. We don't need to be subjected to it as well." I led her into the bathroom and shut the door behind us.

"I wish Carlisle could have a relationship with his son. He talks about him all the time, but he knows barely anything about him. Unfortunately I could never have children, so Edward is all he has." Esme blotted her eyes with tissue and I frowned.

"I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to say, she seemed like such a sweet person and I couldn't imagine her being the home wrecker everyone said she was. OK, so she wrecked a marriage, I don't think she did it on purpose!

"I appreciate that, Bella, but there's nothing to be sorry for. I didn't mean to hurt anyone when I fell in love with Carlisle. I wasn't even going to let on that I had since he was married, but when he mentioned his feelings to me I couldn't deny it anymore. I think not being able to have a child is my payment for ending their happy family." Esme cried a little harder now and I wrapped her up in my arms.

"Stop it! Look, I've met Ms. Cullen and I can assure you they wouldn't have been happy for long. Call me evil, but that woman is a piece of work, let me tell you! Carlisle seems nice, from the few seconds I had with him, and I really like you. I think we need to step in back there and make sure no one says something they will regret. I think Edward needs time, but I hope I can convince him to at least give you two a chance." I smiled and rang a cloth under the cold water in the sink to help with the swelling and blotchiness going on with Esme. She was grateful.

Once everything was set to rights we headed back to the dining room where everyone was silent. "We're back." I smiled and we took our seats. Edward reached out for me and grabbed my hand tight.

"You were gone a long time." He whispered.

"I know, I'm sorry, Esme was having a little trouble with. . .something. . .so I stayed to help." I said. "Mr. Cullen, how are you enjoying your meal?" I wasn't going to give him any loophole like asking him how dinner was. I didn't need a screaming match already.

"The food is exquisite. I must see Emmett and praise his talented cooking skills." Carlisle smiled raising his glass.

"I'm glad you liked it, he will be happy to hear." I assured him. "Edward, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine." He replied, not fine at all.

"I think it's nice that you two were able to stop in. I've heard only a little about you, it's nice to put a face with the name." I offered, hoping I wouldn't start a fight.

"I'm sure it was all terrible things, let me assure you, given half a chance I could change your mind about my reputation." Carlisle smiled softly. I couldn't see the terrible man Edward made him out to be when he smiled like that. But, I had to remind myself I didn't know him at all. He could just be a good actor.

"I assure you, love, Carlisle is nothing but a liar and a cheater. Why he has the gall to show up here is beyond me." Edward slammed his napkin down that he had been twisting in his lap since I sat down.

"Please, this is your father." I whispered, trying to make eye contact with him. When his eyes met mine they were nothing like I had seen before. If looks could kill I would have keeled over already.

"Do not assume to know about anything, Bella. You know nothing about this man or anything else in my life. I'd appreciate it if you would stop talking to me like a child. You did this with my mother and now with him. I won't stand for it." He snapped. I sat up straight in my chair, my eyes were quickly welling with tears and I could feel the heat rushing to my face. I felt like I had just been slapped and from the look on Edward's face he knew he was wrong, but things were already said - in front of people - and I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Excuse me, please. I think I'll help Emmett with dessert." I have absolutely no idea how I got the words out without blubbering all over the place. I guess it had to do with the state of mind I was in for the evening. I couldn't be the silly girl from Queens when Edward was entertaining, even if he didn't want to entertain. Class dictated that I hold myself together, and that's just what I planned on doing. At least until I was in the kitchen.

I stood awkwardly and smiled (where the hell was this strength coming from all of a sudden?) and walked into the kitchen where Emmett was there, wide eyed and arms open. I collapsed into his embrace and cried it out.

"There, there, Bella. You must know he didn't mean it. Though I will kick his rich butt if you want me to." He cooed as he rubbed my back. Emmett was so huge, but he was like hugging the biggest teddy bear in the world. He made me feel safe and I knew he'd never judge me when I was like this. He was such a great friend.

"I just want them to get along, at least for the evening. Esme is so hurt that she's put anyone through this and Carlisle seems to be trying, too. I don't know them, he's right about that, but he's his dad no matter what mistakes he's made. And for him to shout at me like that!" I cried harder remembering Esme looking down at her hands, Carlisle frowning and the way Edward looked after he said those things.

"He's not always like this, I promise." Emmett kissed the top of my head and sat me at the little kitchen table with some tea.

"Right, but is he like this at gatherings? Cause, I don't think I want to be in public with him if he's going to talk to me like that." I sniffed.

"Let him apologize. Don't let yourself end this because of his ignorance. If he doesn't seem contrite fine, but give him a chance. You're both so new at all of this and tonight isn't easy for him." Emmett suggested as he set four little crystal bowls on a tray and filled them with chocolate mousse and raspberry sauce.

"I will only go back out there if you make mine the biggest." I pouted and he laughed putting an extra few dollops of mousse and sauce in my dish. "Thank you." I smiled and prepared myself to head back into the dining room.

"Dessert is served, and might I add Mr. Cullen, you are too kind." Emmett smiled happily as I held the door for him and then took my seat. "It is my pleasure to serve such gracious guests."

"Are you alright?" Edward whispered to me and tried to hold my hand which I snatched away.

"I'm fine. . ." I replied coldly. He sighed and picked up his spoon and stabbed his dessert.

"Esme, how long are you going to be in town?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh, just a few more days." She blushed.

"Well, tomorrow is Saturday, would you like to go shopping with me, perhaps grab some lunch?" I asked. Edward choked a little on his mousse.

Esme's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Oh, I'd love that, Bella!"

"It's settled, where are you staying? I can come pick you up."

"The Waldorf, sweetie."

"Fantastic." I nodded and went back to my dessert.

Dinner was finally over after a small cup of coffee and Emmett and I saw the Cullen's to the door. When they left I headed up to my room. I wasn't going to end it with Edward, I loved him too much, but I wasn't ready to see him yet. He could come to me if it was important enough.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

Dinner was interesting to say the least. I may have been wrong in speaking up, but Edward was just as wrong by yelling at me. Right?

Am I doing the right thing?

* * *

><p><em>AN: I love drama, and I love angst, but this is supposed to be a super happy and fun story. SO, I only put some of that other stuff in here every once in a while. What do you think Bella should do about Edward? Should she have gone to bed angry? Will Edward LET her go to bed angry? Please, review and let me know what you think!_

_Below is the link to her necklace._

_http : / / www . tiffany . com / Shopping / Item . aspx?fromGrid=1&sku=GRP03635&mcat=148210&cid=287465&search_params=s+5-p+18-c+287465-r+101323351-x+-n+6-ri+-ni+0-t+_


	34. Chapter 34

_A/N: OMG! I opened up FF to post this and there's an add up top for none other than Loemanns! LMFAO! I keep spelling it wrong, please forgive. But, how perfect is that? On a more serious note, I had been seriously sick last week. (Stupid Michigan weather) So I had no energy or imagination to write. I do hope you can forgive me easier that Bella can forgive Edward. *Long AN at the end, please take a second to read it, it's important._

* * *

><p>Once that stupid meal was over and the Cullen's left to go back to their hotel I didn't hesitate to go straight to my room. I was past the point of crying about what Edward said at dinner, but I wasn't passed the point of stabbing his eyes out with a tooth pick from Emmett's martini tray.<p>

Perhaps I'd leave the olive on it for kicks.

Bubkis.

After all that blather about how horrible his father and step-mother were I couldn't see it. I can totally understand having anger or whatever toward your dad for leaving you high and dry with that kaporra of a woman he calls 'Mother', but to have so much hate in you to snap at the only person who swore she'd be there for you through out the whole ordeal.

I actually growled and looked in the mirror expecting plumes of smoke to be pouring out of my ears. I had all night to stew, and I had the morning to glare at him and hope for an over-night gift of death glare. Ugh, I could just scream!

And I had to dress up for this! Not to mention, he gave me yet another trinket that had to cost well over a month's pay. For me, of course. I should give them back, tell him that he can't buy my happiness or my love. Course, if he came up here with a diamond ring (no less than four carats) and placed it on my left hand. . .

Oh, who am I kidding, I love him and no matter what he does or says I'm sure I could find a reason to forgive him. But, even knowing that, I wasn't going to make it easy for him. He deserved to suffer, and guilt. . . Oh, my dear sweet friends, guilt is my specialty! My people didn't suffer for years in the hot desert for nothing, let me tell you that right now.

"Bella?" I can't believe he has the balls to show his face. Close enough, anyway, calling to me from the other side of my door. I folded my arms across my chest and glared at it, hoping I'd see sparks or something to indicate I had actual powers. Unfortunately, I wasn't given the gift of laser eyes. Shame, it could come in handy, that's for sure.

"Bella, please, I want to apologize." He sounded tired and slightly upset. That wasn't good enough for me, I wanted tears, perhaps crawling, otherwise I wasn't acknowledging that jerk. "Please, Bella, I know you're in there."

"Short of firing me and kicking me out of this house I am not letting you in this room, now stuff it!" I shouted. I would not let myself feel bad for making him feel worse. After what he said to me, not to mention that it was said in front of our guests? No, that's unacceptable. I may be just your average girl from Queens, no money or rich relatives to fall back on, but I had my pride. And when you grew up in Queens you needed an extra room or two just for you pride alone. He bruised it, it needed time to heal.

"I am so sorry, what I said to you was out of line. I was so angry with my father that I took it out on the one person who I love more than anything." My ears perked up. _More than anything, you say. . . Hm. . . _This wasn't time for hormones, this was serious, and I was seriously upset.

"Just because you are out of place and angry doesn't give you the right to treat me like crap! Is this how it's always gonna be? Are you going to get upset at random functions and treat me like a whopping post? I can only forgive so much before I feel like a kicked puppy. Just because you apologize doesn't mean you can do stupid and nasty and hurtful things knowing I'll probably always let it slide." I felt my body shake a little as I started crying hard. I hadn't realized it, but this was kind of like abuse. And I knew, _knew_, that if he were to continue and then apologize I'd forever be there accepting him and making little excuses in my head for him so that I'd stay and endure because 'he was sorry'. I was mess.

I half expected Edward to call out to me again, and when he didn't I cried harder. Maybe I went too far, accusing him of being borderline abusive. Suddenly, there was a giant crashing sound and I jumped out of my skin as my bedroom door broke open, wooden splinters flying as I covered my face. He and Emmett stood there at the threshold breathing hard.

"What the hell was that for? !" I shouted and pouted at the broken door at my feet. "What the hell did that door ever do to you?" Rational, right?

Edward threw himself at me, wrapping himself around me and making it so there was absolutely no way I could get away from him. I knew this whole thing should have frightened me, but it didn't. In his arms I felt like I was home and safe. As I slowly calmed down I realized it was no longer me who was shaking, it was Edward, and he was crying. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Emmett who looked as shocked as I felt. I nodded to him, feeling like he needed to know he could leave us alone.

"I'll pack your things and send you home before I let you think I'd ever lay a hand on you out of anger. If you feel the way I spoke to you tonight is abusive I will remove myself from your life at once. I could never live with myself if you thought I was hurting you in any way." I was stunned. How could this evening get so bad? How could I hurt him so much with my words when I knew how bad it hurt when he said what he said?

I was no better, if not worse, than he was.

"Shh", I whispered and stroked his hair. "It's been a long day, I think we both need to take a second and get perspective here."

"I keep hurting you. . ." He sighed as he began to calm down.

"You were married to the same woman for over a decade. You can't pretend to know what you're doing now with someone new. Your mother loved Charlotte, I'm sure, since she was of your breading. . ." He pulled away from me then and glared at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"I would never put it that way, but yes, she loved Charlotte."

"Your father hasn't been in your life for many, many years and suddenly he's back with Esme, the same woman he left your mother for, and is now married to her. That's got to sting a little. . ."

"It does."

"What if I told you that Esme never wanted this?" I asked with a small smile. He looked at me a little shocked and I nodded. "She loved Carlisle from the minute she saw him, but she never would have said a word. She told me she would have chalked it up to terrible timing. Carlisle made the first move. She's felt awful, almost like a criminal and the worst part is, she loves you like her own. She can't have children, Edward."

"Where did you hear all of this?" He asked me, not looking me in the face. He was, instead, playing with the hem of my dress.

"From the source when I took her to the bathroom before she started crying into her meal. Honestly, Edward. . . I have no idea how you think and what you feel inside about these people, but from what I heard and the way you held yourself you're full of hate. And, I think it's a bit misplaced."

"My mother has been alone so long because of them." He sniffed.

"Your mother is alone because, forgive me, but she's an evil witch." The look on his face when I said that was comical. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open. "Oh, seriously, like you didn't know I consider her Public Enemy Number One?"

"I guess I see what you mean. Maybe I should see if he'll have lunch with me tomorrow. Perhaps we can smooth some things over." He blushed.

"He's the only dad you have, and I'd consider Esme a gift. Otherwise the only mother you would have is a shrew."

"I suppose you're right. How did I ever get so lucky as to have you?" Edward smiled and I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Your luck is about to run out there, Buster. If you don't shape up, I'm gonna ship out, you understand me? I don't deserve this!" I wagged my finger at him and he had the decency to look chastised.

"I swear I'll make it up to you, love." He promised and I smiled at him.

"Now what in the world am I supposed to do about sleep, Mr. Cullen? I no longer have a bedroom door." I feigned exasperation.

"Take my room, I'll sleep on the couch. I believe I deserve it anyway." He blushed.

"And why am I being punished?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You're getting the most comfortable room in the house." He replied, completely confused.

"You want me to sleep in your bed. . . With _out_ you?" I pouted and he laughed, that loud, from his toes kind of laugh. The kind where I knew, even though today was stressful and crazy, everything was going to be alright.

"Oh, Bella, don't tempt me. Come, let me tuck you in. . ." He winked and kissed me, grabbing my night gown that I was going to put on and led me to his room. I couldn't wipe the smile off of my face.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, so if I haven't said it enough, I am so sorry! I was down with a horrible cold and up until yesterday and today I just haven't been able to concentrate on any writing. I could have thrown something out there for you guys, but I wanted it to be good. I hope this is worth the wait._

_What do you think about Bella forgiving Edward? Do you think she gave in too easy? Do you think he was sorry enough? Let me know, I love to hear what you all think!_

_**IMPORTANT**: I am starting my very first Prompt Challenge. This may take time away from my other stories, but do not fear! I am not giving up on them and I hope I won't take as long as I did this past week to get back to you. I'll be posting the challenge here, on my FF page, so please. . . Give it a read. I'm working on the first chapter now and I am hopeful that I will be able to complete it. And, you know, why not read it? It will give you something to do while you wait for your favorite Nanny! _

_SO, with that, I just want to tell you all how much I appreciate your support with this story. It means so much. I'm glad you all like it so much, it's so much fun to write. (Have I said 'much' enough yet?) Just know, if I don't reply right away to a review (or I don't reply - let me know) it doesn't mean I'm not reading them and loving each one. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for supporting Bella McNanny!_

_Joie_


	35. Chapter 35

_A/N: Hello my lovelies! Did you know you all look wonderful today! Even you, yes you, the one in the cute PJ pants! : ) I know it's been a minute, please forgive me. I wanted to make sure I had the first few chapters up of my Prompt fic. If you haven't checked it out, I'm shameless. Please try it. It's another HEA and it's very obvious where it is going. I've never done a prompt before so I started out safe. _

_**Special Disclaimer:** OK, someone has a lot to say later in this chapter and I mean nothing by it. Hopefully you all get it and find the humor in it like I do. I, of course, realized that not all readers are from here in the States. So to you 'across the pond' this is not to be taken personally or seriously. It's fiction and not the way I truly feel about anyone. There. Now, off you go!_

* * *

><p>Esme and I had a wonderful time shopping all morning and lunch was delightful. I hoped that I could get Edward and his father on better terms because I really didn't want to lose her after just meeting her. That would be a conversation he and I would have later, the children were due home any minute.<p>

The kids came home infected with a zombie strain, or a food coma, one of the two. My mother _and_ father came by with them. Edward was such a gentleman with my parents, bless his little heart.

"Bella! We missed you!" I was engulfed with little people, of course Jacob was nearly as tall as me at this point. I'm a measly 5' 1.

"Oh, I missed you guys, too! How was your night?" I asked, leading them over to the couch, my parents followed.

"It was a blast. Aunt Renee let us watch scary movies with home made popcorn and pop! We were up on the sofa bed all night. Uncle Charlie let us watch the old House On Haunted Hill. Tanya got scared, but Alice was great! She loves Vincent Price!" Jacob was eager to tell me all about it and I was smiling from ear to ear. My parents used to do this with me and Jessica when we were kids, those were some great times.

Thinking of Jess, I thought I'd invite her over tonight. I hadn't seen her in a long time!

"My, that sounds like a wonderful time." Edward smiled, mostly to me.

"Thank you so much, Ma, Dad." I said and got up to hug them.

"Yes, thank you, I truly appreciate it. Is there anything I can do to thank you?" Edward asked moving over to my parents, hugging my mother (who blushed), and shaking my father's hand. His moustache quivered slightly. Rich or not, my dad was very protective of his baby.

"Just spending time with them was enough." Renee smiled and Charlie grunted, which is the equivalent of what my mother just said.

"If you're sure. Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Edward offered. He is such a sweet guy, he wouldn't take no for an answer on some things.

"If you insist." Ma grinned, blushing again. If I wasn't careful, she'd steal him away from me with her obnoxious coy-ness.

"Great! I'm sure it will be served in the next few hours. Why don't you both take a seat, relax? Can I get you anything?" Edward led them over to the love seat which was across from the couch the kids and I were occupying.

"Coffee would be nice." Charlie said, I stared at him. He spoke!

"Fine." Edward nodded and I nearly had a heart attack seeing him turn to the direction of the kitchen.

"Emmett!" Edward called and I snorted. Of course, the man was hot and talented, but he certainly was no good in a kitchen.

"Sir?" Emmett came out with a smile and once he saw who was here his smile tightened a bit. He had a serious issue with my mother, for no other reason than her being a very terrible back seat. . .cook. Not to mention, she'd eat these people out of house and home if she were allowed.

"Please bring us some coffee," And Edward looked back at me and smiled. "Perhaps some of that pound cake as well."

"Of course." He nodded stiffly, and headed back to the kitchen. I would have to talk to him later, he hadn't been the same since last night's issues.

"Excuse me." I said and followed behind Emmett. "Hey."

"Hmm?" Emmett was starting the coffee pot and getting mugs together on a tray.

"Talk to me, please." I walked over to him and gave him my best puppy eyes. He tried to ignore me, but couldn't contain his laughter.

"You're terrible. Why didn't you warn me your mother, the Hoover would be here this evening?" He asked, pouting slightly.

"I didn't know he was going to invite them to stay. My dad is staying, too, so hopefully he can reign her in." I smiled.

"You're not mad at me?" I'd be lying if I said I was shocked that he'd ask me that, because I had a feeling something was going on.

"Not at all, the door probably isn't happy with you, but I could never be mad at you! You're my best friend." I smiled and he grinned from ear to ear, squeezing me in a very tight bear hug.

"I was so worried, Mr. Cullen was beside himself and didn't know what to do. He knew he had messed up, royally, but couldn't get to you. He begged me to knock in the door. I didn't know what to do, he is my boss, but you're my friend. I didn't want to get in the middle." Emmett was wringing his hands and I shook my head.

"You did the right thing. I was only getting more and more upset, and he was probably getting more and more broody. Thanks for stepping in." I said and started cutting the pound cake into thin slices.

"What would you like for dinner, friend." He winked and I giggled.

"Hmm, well, why don't you surprise us? You're such a great cook, I'll love whatever you make." I offered.

"Thank you, Bella." He looked like he was getting a bit emotional, someone was having a tough day! I helped him bring the coffee and cake into the living room and we all sat down to chat. The kids, of course, were antsy so they headed upstairs so it was just the four of us sitting there. . .in what was becoming an awkward silence because of my father.

"What exactly do you do, Mr. Cullen?" Finally Charlie broke the silence, but that meant an interrogation.

"I am a Broadway producer. You may have heard of some of my plays. The Dawn of Twilight, The. . ."

"Nope."

"Perhaps I'll get you tickets." Edward smiled, this one was his nervous smile, the one where he looked as if he'd run for the hills. I didn't blame him.

"I'm sure that's a cover, what do you _really_ do?"

"DAD!"

"Can it, baby, I want to know everything there is to know about this guy. Damn precinct said since I was retired I didn't have the authority to order any kind of check on this guy. . ." Charlie grumbled.

"MOM!"

"Oh, dear, your father is just being protective, you know that." Renee was all googly-eyed at him and I was ten shades of red.

"I assure you, Sir, I am what I say I am." Edward replied, nervously.

Charlie scoffed. "Sir? Yeah, that's what all those losers called me when Bella introduced them to me. Every last one of them were trash. Sir my ass. . ."

"Dad. . . Seriously!" I covered my face with my hands and wished I could disappear.

"It's alright, love, Mr. Swan just wants to know you're safe." Edward patted my hand.

"Love? What the hell kind of crap is that?" Charlie snapped.

"I think it's sweet." Renee was swooning.

"Love? What are you? British?"

"Oy. . ."

"As a matter of fact."

"Edward. . ." I whispered.

"God damn foreigner trying to marry my baby so he can stay in the country. You're all the same! Limey Red Coat Ba. . ."

"DAD! ! ! Oh my _God_. . . I could just die! He's an American citizen, Dad! What the hell?" I could feel it, I was having a stroke.

"What poor woman did you marry to get that kind of paper work? Or did you just have the kids so you could stay here? I tell ya. . ."

"OK! That's enough. . ." I stood up and took his coffee away. "If you can't be civilized. . . You can go."

"Hey, if he can't take the heat. . ." My father's moustache was bristling away, it looked like a living thing.

"It's not 'taking heat', _Dad_, you're being a racist jerk. If you remember, the British worked just as hard as the Americans to end World War Two, which apparently you've forgotten. Or perhaps you haven't gotten that far on the _History Channel_ since you seem to be stuck in the time of the War for Independence. What is _wrong_ with you?"

"I'm sorry, baby, I just get very protective over you. After that Newton idiot I can't be too careful. If he's going to run at the first sign of conflict he's not worthy of you." Charlie sat back and I thought I saw a bit of a blush under his fuzz. "But, you're right, I went over board." Charlie stood and held his hand out to Edward who looked like he could use several drinks and maybe a Valium. "Son, I'm sorry. I got carried away, I just worry about my Bella."

"And I worry about her, too. Please, stay for dinner I think she'd like that. Just, I hate to say this. . ." Edward was beside himself, he wasn't good with any of this and he had a big dose of it last night. "But. . . I won't tolerate that kind of language or ill attitude here in my home. I have three lovely children and a beautiful girl friend who do not deserve to be subjected to such harshness. If it comes up again, I'll unfortunately have to ask you to leave."

Charlie turned colors, I hoped to god he was still breathing, and suddenly his face broke out into the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Absolutely, Edward. You're a good man!" Charlie patted him on the back and Edward and I plopped back down on the couch.

If this kept up we'd die a very early death from anxiety and heart problems.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Alrighty, this got broken up into two chapters. I didn't think Charlie was going to have a tirade, but I think it's hysterical. : ) Dinner will be next chapter. I hope you liked it, please hit that little button down there and let me know! Thanks for reading!_


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N: Hello friendly readers! I'm back and I hope you're still with me. I know, going from almost daily updates to waiting a few days probably isn't easy, but I am only one person! *Ghost writer? Anyone? LOL JK*_

_This is not beta'd, all mistakes are mine!_

* * *

><p>Emmett was working his butt off in the kitchen preparing a great meal of spaghetti with home made meat balls and meat sauce, garlic bread and a tossed salad. I could smell it through the house and my stomach was growling by the time we were seated in the dining room.<p>

"Dad, I have math homework and I need help." Jacob said over salad.

"Hm, well, why don't we work on that after dinner." Edward smiled and Jacob agreed. It was nice seeing Edward doing more with his kids, even if it was just math homework, not to mention I was thrilled he hadn't asked me since I considered letters to be something that shouldn't leave an English class. And don't get me started on square roots or fractions. I barely passed simply because my teacher had to sit down and walk me through each chapter. And, I hear math just gets harder as the years go on.

Balance a check book? Sure. Solve x = - b + / - the square root of b squared - 4 ac all over 2a and I'm screwed. Pack it in ladies and gentleman, I'm out of here! And yes, that really is a mathematical equation. It's called a quadratic equation. Don't believe me? Google it.

Anyway, my point is, I can't help anyone with math passed the fifth grade, and even then it's sketchy.

"Bella, I'm talking to you. . ." My mother said and I snapped my head up and looked at her.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Where were you? I've been talking to you for the last two minutes!" Renee huffed.

"Thinking about quadratic equations." I replied and frowned. "I hate math."

"Uh huh, anyway, I was getting my hair done the other day and that yenta, Tiffany, was telling me she had a dream about me. Me, of all people. I asked her what she dreamed about and she said that I'd be falling in to some money. So I get this weird call from your Grandmother's home and they want us all to come visit. Something about turning her, or something, I don't know. You know my pay as you go phone gets bad reception. . ."

"_MA_! The only reason they'd want us all to go upstate to see her right away is because she _took a turn for the worse_, not that they were _turning her_! Oy! Dad, did you know about this?" I exclaimed.

"Eh, I had heard something from your mother while she was on the phone, but the lady is resilient, she'll be fine." He waved me off.

"Dad. . .she's 94! Sometimes resilient doesn't cut it anymore. We better go see her right away." I said, looking to Edward to make sure I could get the time off. He wasn't much of a family man. When his grandmother died his brother told him over the phone, Edward grunted and asked about the estate, smiled and said 'Bless her soul' and hung up. I mean, it wasn't that he didn't care necessarily, but his family was never close.

"I can have Emmett drive you if you'd like." Edward offered.

"Nah, that's sweet of you but none of you people know how to feed yourselves. I may be gone for more than twenty four hours, you'd all be starved to death by then." I shook my head.

"I beg your pardon, Bella!" Edward gasped.

"OK, what's the number for pizza?"

"I don't know."

"How about the name so you can call Information?"

"Not a clue."

"Emmett is not going!" I laughed. "I don't want to come home to a house full of hungry animals. I'll rent a car and the three of us will head out there in the morning."

"At least let me rent you a car, I want to make sure it's a reliable one." Edward insisted.

"Fine, but that's it."

"Well, it is a long trip, darling, we could use some snacks." Renee piped in.

"Ma, Emmett is not cooking a four course meal for our drive tomorrow. We can stop at a gas station and fill up on snacks there, oy! Anything to get ahead." I shook my head.

"What do you mean? We ain't no freeloaders!" My mother, oh so eloquent.

"Ma, you don't bat an eye when Edward offers the limo, and then you get antsy when I say 'rent a car' until Edward offers to do that for me, and then you have the audacity to expect Emmett to pack you a cooler of food for the drive. Oh no, not gonna happen. Have some dignity, will ya?" I argued.

"I just want you to look good, baby! Your Aunt Claira and Uncle Roger will be talking the whole time we're there about their daughter that married up. You know, the one with the horses because she had always wanted a pony as a kid? I want to brag about you, too!" My mother said, disgusting me. "By the way, Edward, would you have a problem with me telling her you two are married?"

"MA!" I shouted as my face heated up. Edward cleared his throat.

"Why would you want to lie to your family about your daughter? Aren't you proud of her the way she is?" His hackles raised.

"Of course I'm proud of her. . ." Renee swooned and then snapped at me. "How much bread are you going to eat? I don't want a fat daughter. Single, yes, but fat you are not."

"Oh my god!" I whined and covered my face.

"Mom isn't fat, Renee!" Tanya snapped and all eyes were on her. Even my mother dropped her fork. Tanya's face went red and she looked at me, completely shocked.

"What did you just call my daughter?" Renee, of course, was the first to speak, ruining this precious moment in time. Tanya must have looked from my shocked face to Renee who was probably looking at her funny and back again before she threw her chair back and ran out of the room.

"Ma, Dad, I'll be by to get you in the morning by ten. Be ready or I go without you." I pointed and stood.

"I'd rather you not go so far alone, I can go with you if you like." Edward spoke up, his eyes still a bit wide from Tanya's outburst.

"We'll talk later. I'm going to see Tanya." I said.

"Are you mad that she called you mom?" Alice blurted.

"Of course not, honey! I'm beyond words right now, but I'm no where near mad." I said, tears welling in my eyes.

"So, can we call you that?"

My parents disappeared from my line of vision. All I saw were Alice, Jake and Edward. The look on his face was passive, stoic, but not angry.

"I think. . . " I began.

"Yeah, Mom, what do you think?" Jake grinned that cheeky grin of his and I melted.

"You can call me whatever makes you comfortable, just no bad names." I giggled nervously. "But I'll never take Charlotte, your mother's place. Fair?"

"Yeah." They both said and hugged me. I'd have a long hard cry about this later, but right now I had to find Tanya. Edward could have my time later, whether to reprimand me or whatever.

Running up to Tanya's room I knocked quietly on the door. "Baby, it's me."

"Come in." When I walked in she was sitting on her bed, tears staining her beautiful face and I didn't even hesitate, I sat next to her and pulled her to me, hugging her and rocking her. I knew it wasn't time to talk, not for me anyway. I'd sit here and hold her until she either wanted me to go or she wanted to talk.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but she finally came around.

"You're not even married to my dad, I can't believe I said that!"

"I can't believe you said it, either, but I'm flattered beyond belief." I smiled. She looked up at me then.

"I feel like I betrayed my mom."

"Oh, honey. . . Your mother is always going to be your mother, no matter what. I'd be honored to be called mom by you kids, but I also would never, ever attempt to take her place." I replied.

"So, you don't think Dad's mad?"

"Well, not at you. But, your brother and sister asked if they could call me mom, too, and I didn't really give him a chance to speak. It just kind of came out that it was OK. So, he may be a little mad at me, but never at you for something like this." I rubbed her back.

"We talked about it a lot last night when we were at your parent's house. We couldn't sleep after the scary movie and the subject just kind of came up. And then again today when we were upstairs waiting on dinner. It's just. . . After Mom died, especially for Alice and me, we just didn't have that connection anymore. Dad's great but he just doesn't get it, you know? And then you came along and you were so honest and so caring. It just feels right to call you that. Nanny isn't right, because that would mean you're not family. Bella would be more like a friend and you're still more than that. Mom just feels right." Tanya blushed.

My chin was quivering, I could feel it. I don't think I have ever been as happy or as conflicted before in my life.

"I'll tell you what I told your siblings, you can call me whatever you like except bad names." I smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled. I hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"I better go make sure my parents haven't ruined the house. I'll see you later, sweetie." I smiled.

"OK, love you."

"I love you, too." I said.

I left her room and was greeted by Edward who still looked pensive, and I hoped he wasn't angry with me. "We need to talk." He whispered.

"OK, let's just get my parents out of here so the kids can get settled." I said and went to head down stairs.

"They're gone, I saw them out fifteen minutes ago."

"How long was I in there?"

Edward shrugged and looked away and then back at me. "Come to my office please, Bella." And he turned and walked away.

With a sinking feeling I followed him, praying beyond anything that he wasn't firing me because if he was I wasn't sure I'd survive it.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK! ! ! What do you think of THAT? I left you with a little nail biter there! I swear I won't leave you hanging too long as I'm caught up on things for the moment._

_Let me know what you think by reviewing, it always makes me squee!_


	37. Chapter 37

_A/N: Did you really think I'd leave you hanging with an ending like last chapter? No, I can be cruel but not that cruel!_

* * *

><p>The further I walk, though from Tanya's room to the office isn't too far, my feet begin to feel heavier and heavier. I'm trying with all of my might not to fall right out and throw a hissy fit. The feeling in my chest is utter panic. The look on Edward's face said nothing and everything at all.<p>

This was over.

When Mike dumped me I honestly felt hurt, but mainly just because my ego was bruised. I wanted to get him back just to dump him again and watch his little weasely face crumble. This was so much more than that. Not only did I have Edward, the man I honestly couldn't get out of my mind ever, the man I swore I'd spend the rest of my life with, but I had his kids as well. Sure, I wasn't their mother, but damn it if I didn't love them like they were my own.

And now, now it could all just disappear. I'd never see them again.

Edward had made his way into the office before me and shut the door. I stood outside of it for a minute or two before I could collect myself enough to knock. I feared if I opened my mouth to attempt speech I'd start sobbing, it was bad enough I couldn't stop shaking.

"Come in." I heard him call from the other side of the door. There wasn't much inflection in his voice so I couldn't really discern what he was feeling. All I knew was if this lasted much longer I'd pass out of puke, or both.

With shaky hands I opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind me. I pressed my back up against the door because the room felt a lot smaller and because if I didn't I'd fall down.

"Bella, why don't you have a seat?" Edward asked me and I looked at him and then to the leather couch next to me and back at him.

"Um, I'm fine, thanks." Truth be told, I was kind of frozen in place.

"If you insist." He sighed. "Bella. . ."

I stood against the door, playing with my hands and finding it fascinating when I began talking, "I am so sorry! I didn't think that I'd ever hear any of them say that and I didn't know how to react. I can tell them to never call me that again, if you want. Hell, I'll even move out and only come here on work hours. I'm sure there's something that says something somewhere about nannies getting to familiar with the kids. . ."

"Bella. . ." Edward interrupted me and I looked up at him, frozen. I could feel my heart pounding out of my chest, and my pulse was getting louder and louder in my ears, I knew I was on the verge of hyperventilating and I had to try and calm myself down. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

He moved from his desk and stood right in front of me. He reached out and tried to hold me but I flinched away. I think fight or flight was definitely at top speed now and in my mind if he was going to end this I couldn't take his touch, it would probably kill me. The way I shrunk back made his passive expression change. His gorgeous eyes dimmed a little and a slight frown tugged at his perfect mouth. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Um. . .I need to sit." I finally said and he backed away a little and as I moved the few feet over to the couch my body felt tight, like my movements were almost robotic with their stiffness. Once I seated myself I clasped my hands to my chest and put my elbows on my legs, curling in on myself.

I'd never in a million years thought I'd ever act that way. Especially over some stupid guy, but here I was, crumbling like that stupid pound cake earlier and I was powerless to stop it. Edward held my life, my sanity in his hands. How had I gotten so attached, so dependant on him that just the thought of him leaving me would cripple me? When did this go from an equal partnership to me being a puppet and Edward holding the strings?

This was so not healthy.

Edward knelt down in front of me close enough where there was only a whisper of space between him and me, but he didn't touch me. His green eyes searched my face and I couldn't keep my eyes on him. They'd travel from his face to his body, to his hands and then to his lips, finally resting again on his eyes and back and forth. If he caught my eyes I'd be done for, more so than I already was.

"Please, calm down." He whispered. "God, what have I done to you to get you so upset? I'll do whatever I can to get you to calm down."

"I'm too attached." I blurted and he raised an eyebrow.

"Does this upset you? Would you like space?" He didn't seem happy asking that question.

"I don't really know what I'll do if you are having me here to fire me. It's one thing to love you beyond all reason, but I love your kids, too. Now I see how easy it was for Rose to snap. Maybe she needs a roomy." I said this out loud, but it was more to myself. Maybe I was insane!

Edward chuckled. My eyes snapped to his and I giggled.

"Bella, you thought I was going to. . . I must confess I was completely shocked that the children said what they said, but I wasn't angry. I was more angry with myself for not knowing how much they truly loved you, and I was angry that I seem to be the last one out of the four of us to ever say anything or do anything. I hope this will make up for it. . ." I stared at him and my brain went on a seriously crazy vacation because as he reached into the breast pocket of his vest and pulled out the most sparkly thing I'd ever seen my jaw dropped and I may or may not have started drooling.

I collected myself long enough to gasp, "Oh, Edward!"

"Bella, Isabella, I never thought that I could ever love someone again and what I learned surprised me. I can love again, and I can love deeper and more truly than I ever thought possible. How I managed without you astounds me and just imagining losing you. . ." He shook his head and took my hand in his free one. "Bella, I can't exist in a life that doesn't have you in it, please tell me you'll ease my mind and soul by becoming my wife?"

"We have so much to discuss between us." I choked.

"We can talk all day and all night and the next day, too if you'll just answer me!" He begged and I giggled.

I had always imagined being proposed to, romantic candle light, a sunset, or perhaps a walk on the beach. Never in a million years would I think it would be so down to earth and yet so earth shattering at the same time. So, I had always had a little speech in my head that'd I'd say in answer, something Elizabeth Darcy said or something like that. Now that it was really happening I drew a blank!

"Of course, I would have loved to do this in a more romantic. . ." I crushed my lips to his and somewhere I heard a feint tink as Edward's arms wrapped around me and he stood, twirling me around his office. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Uh huh! Yes! Yes, I'll marry you, Edward." I cheesed and cried a little. Edward's face grew pale as he looked around. "What is it?"

"I seem to have dropped your ring." He said and the two of us got down on our hands and knees and started searching around on the floor. Finally I saw something sparkle under the couch and squealed as he bumped me aside to grab it. Once he got it he helped me up and grabbed my left hand. He gently slipped the ring on my finger and I shrieked. "What? Have I hurt you?"

"Oh my God! This thing is huge! Oh, I can't accept this, it's like the price of a car! And it's heavy! I'll have to do workouts for my finger. Oh, but it's so pretty!" Edward captured my face in his hands and as I watched his eyes sparkle he chuckled.

"It is not huge! It's small compared to some. I knew you wouldn't like anything too big, so I settled for two and a half carats." He smiled.

"Edward, I think that is only the big diamond. This thing is swimming in diamonds!" I gasped.

"You don't like it?" He looked so sad and I wanted to smack the hell out of myself for making him look like that.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this kind of opulence, that's all. It's gorgeous, I'm sorry I made you feel like I didn't like it. How rude of me?" I blushed and looked at the ring again. The big diamond was, from what I could tell, perfect and all the little diamonds around the ring were, too. It was perfect, just maybe it was more than I thought I deserved.

"Gold digger, you are not." He winked and I had to laugh. Between his mother and Rosalie I'd be killed once it got out what my ring looked like. I grinned.

"We should invite your mother and Rose to our wedding shower." I said.

"That's pure evil." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"But so freaking tempting!" I laughed.

"Let's do it!"

"Not until after the wedding, Mister!" I put my hands on my hips and he blushed. "I'm kidding! Oy! What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything you wish. . ." He purred as he captured me in his arms again, devouring my neck. I got a bit dizzy and melted a little. Boy, could he play dirty!

* * *

><p><em>AN: I hope you liked this little chapter. I think most of you could guess where I was going with this. Still so much more to do! This is going to be one hellofa long fic apparently. That's good for people like me who never want a story to end. *laughs*_

_Let me know what you think by reviewing, I love to hear what you all have to say! It means so much!_

_Bella's ring, y'all! : ) (along with the wedding band she won't have for a minute, lol) http : / / www . tiffany . com / Engagement / item . aspx ? GroupSku = GRP10015 & selectedSku = 23958562#f+0/0/0/0/0/0 Just remove the spaces per usual!_


	38. Chapter 38

_A/N: For those of you reading (crickets chirp, damn. . .) I have had one HELL of a week and a half. First I got sick (silly Michigan weather), then my dog got stung (she's deathly allergic of bees) so she had to wear a cone and get shots and drugs. THEN Saturday my hot water tank died, so $2000 later (this included some plumbing work I figured I'd endure since the dude was already there) and a messy floor as a PS I had to mop. Mopping turned into doing dishes now that I had hot water, then it turned into spotlessly cleaning my house. THEN, yes, there is more. . . My dog had hurt herself trying to get out of her 'cone of shame' and I had to take her to the vet again yesterday because she pinched nerves in her neck. OY! I tell you, when it rains it POURS! So, there's my whole nutshell as to why this is late. Do forgive me, I can't take anymore drama! : )_

_Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. I know, sad right? I literally just wrote this in the last half hour, so the mistakes are all mine. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The kids were so excited that Edward and I were getting married, it wasn't that I expected them to hate the idea, but still. . . It was good to see how happy they were.<p>

Emmett begged me to let him write Rose a letter to inform her about the upcoming nuptials, but I told him it wasn't very nice. That she should be able to rest with no outside distractions. Of course, that's what I told him when Edward was in the room. When he left I winked and told Emmett he should go for a nice visit, this is definitely news she should get in person.

My mother, for her part, had expected me to want to wear her wedding gown and she had this weird scrapbook that had all kinds of wedding stuff in it, like bride and groom's first song, what kind of wedding cake I'd like, the church, the reception. When I asked her about it, she informed me that she'd been dreaming big since the day I was born.

When I told her I'd probably be shopping at Klienfeld's she nearly had a heart attack and told me she'd not be caught dead at my wedding.

I told her she'd save me the cost of at least three place settings considering she would eat her food, my dad's food, and whoever's was next to her on the other side. She faked a fainting spell.

By the time the ring was slipped onto my finger the whole borough of Queens knew about my wedding. I have no idea who got to them that quick, I'd have to guess Emmett, but they all knew. I was getting congratulatory calls before I even announced it myself. Oy, now I'd be expected to invite nearly everyone! Maybe I'll just send out a crap ton of Save-The-Date cards instead.

_"Where's the RSVP?"_

Sorry buddy, you're not really invited!

_"But you've got to invite me! I knew you in the third grade, baby!" _

Ah, no.

The best news what when Jess stopped by this morning for coffee and wedding magazine time.

"So, I did just what you asked me to do. I took this pretty announcement you gave me over to Mike's shop and handed it to him. I even got the cute idea when I walked in to take one of those ring bearer pillow things and place it on top of that, like you had the whole thing planned that way. So, it was even more hysterical when Lauren, who's like twelve months pregnant, come waddling out of the back to greet me. . ."

Let me stop her there for a moment. She definitely is an idiot savant. I know this because one, she came up with the gaudy pillow idea, but two, she probably really thinks Lauren is twelve months pregnant. Oy!

"Anyway, she come out and she's all 'What are you doin' here?' and I said I had a special delivery for Mike, meanwhile she's all 'He's not here right now, can I take it instead?' I laughed and said I'd wait, it would be worth my wasted time. She rolls her eyes and waddles back into the back. About twenty minutes later Mike comes strollin' in and eyeballs me. I stand and offer him the pillow. He snatches the announcement up and reads it. I swear, his face was like a Christmas tree, blinking all sorts of colors, before he shouts for Lauren and says she needs to get back to work, that he's not letting some free loader bear his kid. Oh my God, Bella, I can't! I wish you were there for it, but this makes it so much better!" Jessica is throwing her head back she's laughing so hard and I have tears coming down my face and can barely breathe.

"He did not!" I gasp.

"Did! And he told me to tell you the guy is scrawny and looks like a bird, but congratulations." She snickered. I snorted.

"He's so jealous!"

"Yeah, well I'm banned from there, cause I told him better a bird than a great ape!"

"JESSICA! You are amazing! I love you!" I threw my arms around her neck and squeezed. I knew I kept her around for a reason!

"Heavens, I hope she didn't escape!" Emmett comes barreling into the kitchen with a look of terror on his face.

"What is it, Em?" I asked, sobering up real quick.

"I went down to the hom. . .RETREAT. . .and they said that Rosalie was gone. You don't think she slipped out do you?" He asked.

"Em, it's been a while, perhaps her time is up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is what makes good horror films, girls. Hide your kids! Hide your wives!" He threw his hands into the air and I doubled over again. This in a British accent was so much better than the original, and that's saying something because listening to that kid over and over again for a month is hard to beat.

"Oh, there you two are. I just remembered, Rosalie will be back to work today, so treat her kindly. Apparently we aren't supposed to walk on egg shells or she won't get better fully, but please don't try to kill her either, Emmett." Edward announced as he, too, came into the kitchen.

"A little warning, some preparation, something! Sir, I can't keep working in these conditions." Emmett pulled at his hair.

"Well, now that Rose is out, they have a room available should you need it, Emmett." Edward's eyes twinkled as he took a second to kiss my forehead and then left the room.

"Oh, but that means you can tell her here, with me home!" I grinned a moment or two after Edward left so that he wouldn't hear.

"Yes! Oh happy day, it isn't as bad as I first thought! Cookie?" He asked, as he placed two Oreos on our little coffee plates.

"Thanks!" We smiled back.

"Hello, hello, hello!" Came Rose's sing-song voice from the other side of the kitchen door. She burst through a second later with her arms spread wide. She'd lost about ten pounds or so and had this odd little twitch in her left eye, but her smile was huge and I was sort of glad to see her happy.

"Welcome back, Rosalie!" I greeted kindly.

"The bitch came back. . ." Emmett sang, happily. Rose just giggled.

"Oh, Emmett, those visits made all the difference in the world, thank you for being there for me." She swooned and Jess and I both shot a look at Emmett who was blushing.

"Anything to help." He mumbled. I told myself I'd ask him _all_ about that later.

"So, now that she's back, is she invited to the wedding?" And there goes Miss Appropriate. She can do many great things, and then one tiny action makes me wonder why she's loose in public.

"W. . .We. . .Wedding?" Rosalie's eyebrows shot straight up and off of her face and that slight twitch I said I thought I saw was going so hard her eye was actually rapidly blinking. I stared at it in absolute fascination.

"Uh, yeah, Edward and I just got engaged. This wasn't exactly how I wanted you to find out, but at least it is out in the open." I laughed nervously.

"Great! Fantastic! Congratulations! Mazel tov!" She squealed and then looked to Emmett. "Got any hard liquor? I have to take a Valium."

I hopped up quickly and grabbed a tumbler and poured a small shot of bourbon. Actually, I pretty much just grabbed whatever was closest, this turned out to be it. Lucky, I guess. "Here you go." I smiled kindly and handed it to her. She snatched my wrist and pulled me close, her lips almost touching my ear.

"This isn't over, Nanny Swan. Sleep with one eye open, I'm crazy you know. I might just kill ya in your sleep!" She growled at me.

"OK." I squeaked and tried to get away.

"Best wishes my dear! This couldn't happen to a more worthy girl." Her face was so twisted up I thought she'd quite literally explode.

"Uh huh. . ." I backed away and ran to Edward's office.

"What is it?"

"Rosalie just threatened to kill me in my sleep." I gasped.

"Oh, I'm sure she didn't mean it! They don't just let anyone out of that place, she had to make a full recovery." He said, wrapping me in his arms. "But, just to be sure, I'm moving you into my room. Also, do you know how to shoot a gun?"

"Eh?"

* * *

><p>Dear Diary,<p>

OK, so Rose may be back and crazier than before, but this totally worked in my favor. Sleeping in Edward's bed already? Yes please! I wonder if he snores. . .

* * *

><p><em>AN: So yes, thanks again for being so patient. This was a pretty crazy week, but I hope this made up for it. Please, let me know by reviewing. It will make me squee!_

_Joie_


	39. Chapter 39

_A/N: Hope you all had a wonderful Easter holiday! Below is the inner workings of Edward's mind, part duo!_

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

After Bella had told me that Rose had threatened her she left my office looking oddly dazed and slightly confused. I smiled, and thought about my little lot in life as of late.

I'd asked Bella to marry me, and not only that, I gave her one of the most expensive rings Tiffany had in her collection. And still, I honestly was worried that she would say 'no'. I hadn't been the best boyfriend, lord I hate that term, but I loved her nonetheless. Loved her more than anyone I could ever imagine loving, besides my children, of course.

I loved Charlotte, after all she was the mother of my children. My love for Bella was all consuming, as if I'd of needed to wait for her until now. Had I met her when I had Charlotte I would have run the risk. . . No, I know I would have left my wife for her.

I would have been no better than my father.

My father. . . Bella was convinced that I just needed to give the giant git a little more time to explain himself. That I wasn't so far from my father's son. _Bloody hell, the woman was right!_ I nearly yanked my hair out of my head trying to keep myself from screaming.

Bella was _always_ right. The door to door make-up consultant from Queens, with the most bizarre way of speaking, was right. All. The. Time!

_Perhaps that's why you love her so much_, my inner voice chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

Charlotte was the kind of woman you had to love carefully. She was so fragile, even when I had first met her. With her raven black hair and her porcelain skin it was a wonder she didn't shatter all those years I'd known her. She was more of a quiet woman, incredibly intelligent and cunning, but you'd never know it unless she trusted you. Everyone at the country club loved her. She was the best tennis player, golfer, card player. . . But, she was also a sponge. All the rich wives would tell her all of their dirty secrets, all of the issues they had in their marriages, and outside of them because Charlotte could be trusted.

She may not have liked half of those women, but she never broke confidence with them, even when a few of the women talked about others she'd spend time with.

Perhaps dealing with everyone else's problems kept her mind off of what we all seemed to know the last few years she was with us.

She was sick.

The trivial things in life kept her mind off of all the horrible things her body was doing to her. And god forbid she tell any of us that she was suffering. No, that wasn't her way. Suffer in silence, that was how it always was.

I hated her for that at the end.

Had she told me that she was suffering, that she was so sick and in so much pain I would have wasted no time in getting her the best care, no matter the cost.

I smiled. "Ah, Charlotte, you knew that didn't you? You knew that I would be destitute as long as you were alright and you knew you were never going to be."

I paced my office, smiling at the memories of what Charlotte brought to this family and then as I sat down in my desk chair I sighed.

If Charlotte was the quiet, subdued woman of my dreams, Bella was the breath of fresh air. She was incredibly opinionated and loud about it, but I loved that about her. I was blessed that I was allowed two wonderful enchantments in my life. I wouldn't let Bella slip through my fingers.

Once we were married, and even know, I couldn't see her being my nanny. What is mine is hers, but I was worried that she wouldn't appreciate that. Would she want to work, or would she grudgingly agree to change nothing?

I nearly choked when something else occurred to me. Would she want children? I thought I had my quota, but Bella was still so young. She had never been married, and I wasn't sure how to broach this subject with her. Would I ever want another child, even if it was a product of the love I had for this woman?

"Knock, knock!" Came a sing song voice I hadn't heard in ages. I shook my head and cleared it, this was probably important and Rose hadn't been here since before she left for treatment.

"Come in, Rosalie." I placed a smile on my face to be sure she couldn't see the scattered emotions nearly boiling over under the surface.

"Oh, it's good to be back. Thank you for the offer to help me, it has done a world of good." Rosalie came into my office wearing her usual business attire, but something was a bit off. Either I just hadn't seen her in a long time, or she looked genuinely happy. Something I'd never seen before on her.

"You're very welcome, now how can I help you today?" I asked.

"I heard you're getting married. Congratulations are in order." She grinned and plopped down on the leather couch across from my desk.

"Why thank you." I perked up once again at the thought of marrying Bella.

"You know, I could get some of our clients involved and throw you an enormous wedding and reception. I'm sure that I could get you in virtually anywhere. What do you say?" She beamed.

"Well, that's something you'll have to ask Bella. She's doing most of the planning. I'm just writing the checks." I laughed. Rose's eye seemed to twitch a little. Allergies perhaps.

"Oh, well! That's fine. I'll do that shortly." She nodded, then looked at me quite seriously. "Are you happy, Edward? I mean, she hasn't trapped you into anything has she? Of course, I doubt she'd do that, but you can never be too sure now a days, you know." She prattled on and the longer she spoke of Bella like she was a gold digging floozy the harder it was not to rip her blonde head from her shoulder pads.

"Believe me, there is no ulterior motives here, Rosalie. We love each other and would like to spend the rest of our lives together." My smile was tight and she cleared her throat nervously.

"I am sorry. I just worry about you, that's all. Forgive me." She frowned.

"All is forgotten. Now, if you were serious Bella would love to have your help I'm sure." I changed the subject back to a lighter topic.

"Of course, I'll get over to her right away. Unless, of course, you have something that needs to be done right away." She said, back in work mode like the last few months never happened.

"Just promise me something, hm?" I asked and she nodded, waiting patiently for my reply.

"No more threats. I'd hate for you to lose your job so soon after coming back from your. . .time away." I winked and she paled.

"I didn't mean it!" She laughed nervously.

"No, I'm sure you didn't. Off you go now!" I grinned and as she blushed slightly she got up and left the room calling after Bella. The woman was all talk as far as I was concerned, but then again she had spent some time in a 'rehab facility'.

Perhaps I should hide all of the sharp things. . . I thought and decided to go have a little chat with Emmett.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know this is short, and maybe putting it in Edward's pov I won't get hate mail since this ALSO took some time to update. I have four, no FIVE stories now that are WIP and I think I may have bit off a little more than I could chew, so please bear with me! I have no idea when this will end, either, so I hope that makes you a little happier as well. There is no end in sight, yet, for Nanny Bella!_


	40. Chapter 40

_A/N: I know it's been too long. I'm going to take this to the end and then I'll be taking some time off from Twilight fanfiction. I'm just not into it at the moment and I don't want my work to suffer. I promise I'm not letting this just die, we will have our HEA! I'm spending tons more time on my Labyrinth stuff. If you like that movie - check out my other stories! I hope you're all enjoying this spring/summer weather. It's been in the HIGH 80's since Saturday! Beautiful!_

* * *

><p>It was almost a week before the wedding. Sure, I had a few months to prepare, but I'm Jewish! I had a hundred different things to think about and plan, it felt like it had only been a week or two. Oy, but my mother was really no help. She wanted me in her old wedding gown which I told her would never happen and she told me she would just drop dead.<p>

I told her not to fall and break anything expensive.

I'd been to Klienfeld's which was pretty amazing but way expensive. Edward kept telling me not to worry about the price, that I was only going to get married once.

God help him if this wasn't true.

The dress was so different than anything I had ever imagined I'd wear in my childhood dreams. My mother was also surprised and a bit upset over it. She had me trying on the biggest gowns the store had, I'm sorry, but when you have to take a running start to extricate yourself from the dressing room doorway it's not a dress for me. Sorry.

What was decided on was a simple satin dress with a cowl neck. It was sleeveless and where the cowl neck rested there were Swarovski crystals sewn into the dress in a pretty triangular cascade. The shoes were simple strappy champagne heels that matched the color of the dress and I would wear a veil pinned under my up do. I thought the jewellery that Edward had purchased for me from Tiffany's would go wonderfully with this gown so there was no reason to spend more on that part.

I decided the girls (Tanya, Alice, and Jess) would wear a simple pale yellow dress with an A-line cut since of course, they were all different ages and sizes, I didn't want any of them to feel out of place.

Jacob would wear a tux that his father would pick for all of his groomsmen to wear.

The wedding would be at home because we wanted it to be private. Interfering with weddings was easy if you had it in a public church. It would be a mix between traditional Jewish custom and Christian beliefs for each side of the family to enjoy. Edward and I had talked at length and decided that we would share both religions with the children, celebrate all holidays (Boy would they be excited during Hanukkah and Christmas!) and teach them the ways of both faiths letting them decide what they truly believed in so that it wouldn't be such a big change for them when my beliefs entered the home.

I knew I loved this family for a reason. They were all so understanding, even the kids as young as they were totally appreciated what was happening. Jacob had even tried to get some time off of school, insisting it was a Jewish holiday and that he had to celebrate it with his 'new mom'. I loved the idea, but he was in so much trouble when he got home! Kosher Friday, really? Come on now, get a little more creative here!

I was a bit peeved that Edward found it would be funny to have Rose help me with the wedding plans. If it didn't have shoulder pads it wasn't fashionable - so she says. I was going to reach out and touch her by the end of all of this.

"Honestly, there are just some things that aren't going to be able to be on the menu, sweetie. It's just too much to ask a caterer." Rose sighed as she looked at the extensive menu.

"Rosalie, _please_ put that down. You have no idea what you're talking about. We're having two caterers and Emmett is taking care of everything. It's buffet style, this is a large house but not big enough to have all the guests and a crew of waiters. Not gonna happen, so they'll drop the food off and leave. That way no one will fall out because this sausage is kosher and that one isn't. There will be elegant little signs on the two different buffet tables explaining which is which. It's not a big freaking deal." I huffed and she smirked at me.

"Bridezilla!" She scoffed.

"I'll cut a bitch." I hissed just quiet enough for her alone to hear me. Her eyes got wide and she put the menu down and picked up the engagement photo book.

"I could have gotten you a better photographer."

"_Seriously_. . ." I clenched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"Alright! I'm just trying to help!" She said, exasperated.

"How is my wonderful fiancée?" Edward just about skipped into the kitchen and suddenly my fowl mood went out the window. He was never going to be anything but sexy to me. Seriously, he was hot and I was the luckiest girl in the world.

"They're going." I smiled and Rose rolled her eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around me from where I was sitting in the chair and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on my neck at the juncture of my jaw. It sent shivers everywhere.

"Are these our pictures?" He asked, his eyes twinkling as he sat down next to me placing me in the middle and snatched the book out of Rosalie's hands. "Stunning." He purred.

"Oh please, Central Park is better looking than this mug." I giggled and he glared at me.

"You are what makes these perfect, love. Isn't that right, Rose? Bella is the prettiest thing in these pictures."

"That's up for debate. . ." She whispered.

"Hmm?" Edward asked, still beaming.

"Something only God could create. . ." She tried to cover her rude remark and he seemed to accept it, totally in his own little world.

"Ah, the man of the house. Thank God. I don't know what I would do if I had to hear one more word about dresses, shoes, or flowers." Emmett sighed as he came in from the back door with tons of bags clenched precariously in his arms.

"Oh, Em! Let me help you!" I said, hopping up from my seat. "You're going to drop something on your foot!" I snatched a couple of the bags on top of everything else and set them carefully on the island. "You couldn't have taken a few trips?"

"Men don't need 'a few trips'." He eyeballed me and I just shook my head. "But, I do want to thank you both for thinking of me with these festivities."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Not making me cook for a hundred people!"

"Em, there's only going to be maybe 20 people." I smiled.

"Your family eats for at least two per person." He winked and I snorted.

"So true!"

"I don't like my dress." Tanya came running down the back stairs and I gaped at her.

"The wedding is in a week! You couldn't have told me a month ago?"

"I. . ."

"She didn't have boobs a month ago!" Jacob snickered and Tanya wound up and clobbered him in the back. "Hey!"

"Children. . ." Edward growled.

"That's it. You two come with me!" I snapped and grabbed them both by the hand and dragged them into the living room. "Sit."

The two of them plopped down on the couch and I sat on the coffee table glaring at them for affect.

"First of all. . .it's not funny to walk around making fun of something no one can help, _Jacob_." I started.

"God, I can't _wait_ until your voice changes!" Tanya grinned.

"What did I _just_ say young lady?" I sent my glare to her instead of her brother. She bowed her head and blushed.

"Later you'll show me your dress and we'll talk. OK?" She nodded at me and I sent her upstairs. "Jake. . .come on now! Tanya has always been incredibly self conscious, you know that! If her family won't support her and be there for her, who will?"

"I didn't think of it like that. . ." Jake frowned.

"Everyone gets picked on here and there, and if she's getting picked on outside of this house the last thing she needs is to have her allies picking on her, too. She's your sister and she loves you, you should be there for her and not make fun of her. You three are lucky to have each other. It's just me, I grew up taking all of this crap by myself. If it weren't for Jess I wouldn't have had anyone to talk to. I want you to go apologize and mean it."

"Yes, Mom." He said and my heart fluttered. I'd never get used to that, ever. He headed upstairs and I sighed, shaking my head.

"You were perfect." Edward startled me.

"How long were you standing there?" I asked, turning to him. He had been hiding by the french doors heading to the kitchen.

"Long enough." He smiled and walked over to me snatching me off the table and pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I took it happily, squeezing him right back. "We all love you, Bella, more than you could ever fathom. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. It may have been a long time coming, but I'll always be here for you, to back you up and pick you up when you fall."

"I love you so much!" I exclaimed, tears blurring my vision. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Edward kissed me soundly and smiled at me. "I'm the lucky one, love, and I'll be even more lucky when I can call you my wife."

* * *

><p><em>AN: For all of you who are still here reading, thank you! I don't deserve you! :D _

_If you're interested in a picture of her dress (since I'm not sure how to describe them as well as I should, here you go. Remove the spaces and stuff, you know the drill!) http : / / 1 . bp . blogspot . com / -TfkIY_jWKYQ / T5c9JsUmtJI / AAAAAAAAOtw / iWp-9ipOOfA / s1600 / Biggest + Wedding + gown + trends + from + Spring + 2013 + Bridal + Collection + Badgely + Mischika . jpg_

_Thanks for reading, please let me know what you think!_


	41. Chapter 41

_A/N: Warning, this is a bit sappy. I'm in a Damien Rice mood today so bear with me. Also, thank you all for your undying patience with me. I want to get this story (and my others) as close to finished as I can before school starts! My old ass is going back to college! Ten years later! Whodathunk? Anyway, I've been dealing with a LOT of RL crap and nothing was coming to me writing wise. I hope this makes up for my lack of writing. Please forgive me._

* * *

><p>Edward and I are the farthest from normal when it comes to all things, and that was something I absolutely adored. It felt like yesterday that I was a newly single woman, with no children to speak of, and most importantly no job. Suddenly that all changed, and almost in the blink of an eye! Not only did I get a job, but I gained kids and finally the love of my life. I couldn't be happier.<p>

The best part of the whole thing was the fact that in three days I would be Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen. Me! The one whose mother thought she would die years before she married off her kid. I showed her! Now if only she'd pack up and move to Boca, we'd be all set.

Tonight was a special dinner, just our little family. The next few days were going to be very hectic, what with the rehearsal and then the nuptials. We wanted to spend some quality time with our kids and Emmett was making the most delicious meal, including and not limited to what he calls, and I quote "The most orgasmic drop dead delicious three chocolate mousse with raspberry sauce." I'm going to be a whale by my wedding day.

Edward had said that even though dinner was special this was a 'comfy night' and that if I was wearing shoes and anything fancier than sweats he'd spank me. What he doesn't know is that I am so tempted to wear a ball gown just to call his bluff. Spank. Me. NOW!

Shaking my head and clearing out the hormones – not that I should be faulted for that, I'm marrying the sexiest man alive – I ran a brush through my hair with a smile. Deciding to throw it up in a haphazard bun to match my black yoga pants and white tank top, I quickly headed back downstairs – sans shoes. Padding through the house to the dining room I got a little spooked. I couldn't hear anything which was odd with a houseful of children. As I shrugged it off, I pushed open the dining room door and nearly crapped my pants.

"SURPRISE!" All three children, Edward and Emmett jumped out from behind the table and threw confetti at me. Sputtering the damned paper flecks out of my mouth and clutching my chest so as to keep my pathetic little heart where it belonged I watched as the lot of them hopped up and down with giant grins on their faces.

"You want to kill your mother before she gets married?" I gasped and leaned against the door frame. "Oy! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I'm comin' grandma!" Flailing my other hand above my head as if I could see someone. They all quieted down and Edward frowned.

"I'm sorry, Love…" He sighed.

"GOTCHA!" I giggled as I hopped up and down on my toes. "I can get you just as good! This was a nice surprise, what are all of those boxes at my place?" I asked, coming around the table and hugging my family, ending with Edward as I gave him a sweet kiss.

"Presents!" Alice squealed.

"I think she loves giving more than receiving, Mom. She's weird." Jacob wrinkled his nose and I picked up some loose confetti and tossed it at him.

"Be nice!" I chastised with a smile. Sitting down at my seat the whole family followed suit. "I take it I should open these now?" Everyone nodded and grinned. I grabbed up the first package and shook it – it rattled slightly and Jacob paled. "Sorry…" Tearing the paper away I saw that I now was the proud owner of my very own PSP and a few games.

"Now we can play against each other…" Jacob smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, you just don't want me touching yours anymore! I know you, boy!" I snickered and he laughed. "Thank you, Jake. This is very sweet."

The next gift was a spa package so that Tanya and I could go for a weekend of mother, daughter fun. Tearing up a little and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you want to spend time with me like this, Tanya. I love you!" I whispered in her ear and she blushed.

Third was from Alice and it was painting of the four of us. I was standing between she and Tanya, Jacob next to Alice, and we were all holding hands. I was the most beautiful little cartoon I had ever seen. Our names were below each caricature, mine being 'mom'. I sniffled a little and then I saw the little hearts around my head and tears escaped my eyes. "This is beautiful, Alice. Thank you." I whispered.

Edward reached over and grasped my hand. I looked up at him and his green eyes were sparkling with unshed tears and the most brilliant smile appeared on his face. "This is for you – don't worry, you'll get more tomorrow and the day after that…" He smirked as he handed me a CD. "It's music that will be played at the wedding. Listen to it later."

"Dinner is served!" Emmett grinned as he came around, dishing out our meal. We were having mushroom ravioli tonight, I was delighted. When he put my plate down in front of me, he also placed a small box there. I looked up at him, confused and he just winked. Too curious, I dove right into it and gasped. I looked from Emmett to the contents, and back again. "It was my mothers, I figured you could use something old…" He shrugged.

"I can't accept this." I whispered.

"You can and you will! It's just a set of pearls, that's like a hundred years old… Anyway, I don't need them as they don't fit my fat neck, so please…" He winked and I sent him a sloppy grin as I wiped my tears away. Jumping up from my seat I through my arms around him and hugged him for dear life.

"I love you, Em." I sighed and he squeezed me.

"I love you too, brat. Enjoy your meal." He smiled and headed back into the kitchen.

"Those are stunning!" Edward smiled.

"I'm not exactly sure how I became so lucky…" I sighed.

After dinner Edward looked to his kids and then back to me. Emmett was hovering in the corner with a smile on his face. "Um, I've had enough gifts for one lifetime. I was kidding before, but anything else and I may actually die."

"The children all have something to say to you, so settle." Edward chuckled. I gulped and sat back, honestly they were killing me here!

"Mom…" Tanya smiled – I could see her father's smirk when she did that. "I was lucky enough to remember spending quality time with my mother before she got sick and I never thought I would ever know what it would be like to have a love like that after she passed, but I found it in you – only better – because it's different. You are like my mom and my sister and my best friend all rolled into one. I feel like I can tell you anything and you won't judge me, but you'll put me in my place when I need it because – and I can't believe I'm admitting this, but – I don't always know everything. I'm so happy Daddy found you – or you found him – and that you two are together. I love you, Dad, but honestly if I would have had to talk to you about… Well, there are some things a Dad shouldn't have to discuss with their daughters. Anyway, I love you so much, and I want to make sure you know that. Thanks for being here with us through thick and thin, Bella. Mom."

That did it – frankly her first word did it. I was sobbing like a big ass baby. I was grateful I didn't wear makeup because it would have been down my chin by then. I couldn't even talk I just smiled like an idiot. Once Tanya sat, Jacob got up to talk and I tried my hardest to calm down. Honestly, I needed to grow a pair.

"I hated you at first mainly because you were just another nanny, another babysitter so my dad wouldn't have to spend time with us. I was wrong and I should apologize to both of you. Dad just needed help around here and you weren't here to hurt us, you were here to take care of us. For not having kids you sure can read me like a book! I never get away with anything! I remember Mother pretty good, but not as well as Tanya, because I was younger, but I'm glad God gave us another mom. You make Dad less cranky and you keep that scary woman from pinching our cheeks, and you gave us pretty cool grandparents and… You just rock, Mom! I love you!" He smiled and sat down, pleased with his little spiel. I was off again, snot and everything.

Alice patted my shoulder and I turned to her. She smiled and crawled into my lap and started rubbing my back as she pressed her sweet little head to my chest. "It sounds funny in there!" She giggled. "Don't cry please, you need to be happy."

"Oh, baby, I am happy. These are really, _really_ happy tears." I sniffled, but attempted to collect myself.

"I was too young to really know our mom, but I bet she would like you. You stick up for me and read to me even though I know you think the books are weird. She would read me all kinds of stories and play with me all the time, but it's more fun with you. She didn't do it as much as you do. You do my hair and hug me when I'm sad. The best part, though, is after our mother died it seemed like our whole family got real quiet and real angry but when you came to be our nanny you made us all happy! That's what I love most about you, you make Daddy smile a lot. I know you and Daddy will be together forever."

"H-how do y-you know that?" I stuttered, completely flummoxed by the innocent and genius words that came out of her mouth. _From the mouths of babes_, I smiled.

"Cause, when I put my head on his chest his heart sounds just like yours."

I looked over at my soon to be husband and he was crying quietly. I reached across the table and gripped his hand tight. "I love you," I mouthed and he whispered it right back. I looked at my family and saw Emmett wiping his eyes before he winked at me and I smiled. _These kids…god, I love these kids…_

"I have one more present for you, Love." Edward said as he cleared his throat. "The reason the children shared their feelings with you is because we had a small chat earlier in the week and I asked them what they thought about me drawing up papers to make you their official mom. Alice?"

I blinked at him about a hundred times before I felt Alice tap my nose. I looked down at her and she handed me a folder that she must have had on her chair. With shaky hands I opened it and saw adoption papers inside. "Really?" I whispered, not really trusting my voice.

"Really."

I looked at each child and asked them with my eyes, they all nodded with huge smiles on their faces. "Really?" I asked again.

"As soon as you are Mrs. Cullen you can fill out the paperwork, I had it drawn up with your married name." Edward shot me his sideways grin and I felt my heart swell ten times its normal size.

"Did your heart just hiccup, mom?" Alice asked.

"Yes, baby, it did. It just hiccupped because it's growing from all the love it's gotten tonight." I replied kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><em>AN: OK, this is a LOT longer than I wanted it to be, but the swoony, gooey, sappy stuff just kept coming. I wanted them to have a chance to really talk as a family before all the chaos, and this just kind of happened. I hope you all liked it!_

_All of my love,_

_Joie_


	42. Chapter 42

_A/N: Family drama? OF COURSE THERE IS! What family is perfect? Enjoy the rehearsal dinner, and remember what comes after that! I've decided that we're not quite near the end yet. Almost, but not quiet. If I'm going to go with _The Nanny_, then I'm going all in, and you who've watched the show know where that ends… We still have some obstacles to cross. I think you'll enjoy them, though. :D_

* * *

><p>I never understood rehearsal dinners until today. As I put on my dress – champagne satin with a full black lace velvet overlay cocktail dress – and began fussing with my hair I realized something important. The wedding was the best moment out of it all. Not the planning, not the wishing, not the dreaming, not the decorations and the dresses… The wedding ceremony where I would finally become Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen – <em>that<em> was the best moment of it all.

The second best moment of all was when both families came together and actually got along. This had yet to have happened, but damn if I wasn't praying to whatever God existed that this happened! Tonight would make it or break it in terms of how easy and breezy tomorrow's wedding would be. Fingers crossed, people!

Pinning my hair at a record speed, I slipped on my guilty pleasures, my Louboutin Biancas, which I would be wearing under my wedding dress as well. Simple, yet elegant nude sky high pumps with the signature red sole. To. Die. For! If I didn't have a conscience I'd have his whole collection in my closet. As it were, I wasn't made of money and a broke girl from Queens doesn't get the most helpful credit limit nowadays… I digress…

Anyhow, as I was saying, blending families… It's easier if both families are from the same type of background. Unfortunately for me, my family's background is closer to that of a pig pen than elite elegance and British luxury. For the love of all things holy, my mother would probably blow her nose in the middle of the ceremony, and if I was really lucky, pick at her teeth in pictures.

I love my family, I really do. They are the ones who molded me into the strong, independent woman I am today, and I will be forever grateful… With that said – is it too late for me to disown my family?

"Love, are you nearly ready? Dinner is in half an hour and you know how traffic is on a Friday afternoon in Manhattan. We must be at the Waldorf by six as we are the guests of honor." Edward called up the stairs and I could hear the smile on his face. Yeah, go ahead, yuck it up, I'll just remember this when you're old and in diapers…, I groaned.

"Yeah, just a minute! I'm freaking out up here!" I shouted back down. I heard his sigh as he trudged up the stairs and seconds later his arms were around my waist and his lips were kissing behind my ear.

"Stop it! I love your family and as far as I'm concerned if anyone else has a problem with them, they can take it up with me." He whispered.

"It's just that your father and Esme will be there, and you've invited your mother – why, I do not know – and your extended family whom I've never met… And then there's going to be Renee and Charlie, the Honeymooners themselves… Oy, I can't do this! I just can't! Can't we run off to Vegas or something? Get married by Elvis?" I begged, turning in his arms and grasping his suit coat.

"Absolutely not! I won't let you throw away your dream wedding because you're afraid the in-laws won't get along. If they can't be civil we separate them. It's for tonight, and a short time tomorrow. They should feel privileged that we're sharing this special time with all of them." He winked and I giggled.

"Yeah, I'm not thinking my family is too worried about the wedding. I think they're more excited that they are having dinner in the Waldorf tonight." I rolled my eyes. "I'm telling you, they have absolutely no class."

"Come, lets show them what we're made of! Besides, the children are starving."

"I guess we can't leave them hanging now can we?" I smiled and took his pro-offered arm and headed downstairs to the foyer.

The limo drove out little family to our destination and the doorman greeted us kindly. "Cullen family, please, this way." He smiled leading us into the Waldorf. Once inside Jeanie, the concierge, walked us to our reserved room. When we walked in my jaw hit the floor. The room was made up with whites and creams and gold. Chandeliers hung above each table and there was a bridal table at the back of the room. This was where our family would sit to eat tonight. Afterward, the reverend would take over the small dance floor to instruct us how we would be standing tomorrow afternoon in our home.

Edward made the executive decision that it would be just too much for Emmett to handle both the rehearsal dinner and the wedding and reception so we booked this room and would just make the slight adjustments tomorrow.

I gripped Edward's hand tightly as I looked around the room. It was definitely segregated between the families, but it seemed to be working well. We let the children head to their seats and Edward and I started working the room. Being that I was the bride, he insisted we start with my family. My mom and dad stood and gave us hugs, thanking us for the wonderful dinner which made me smile. I was so proud of them. Sometimes you definitely could clean them up nice.

Jessica and her parents were sitting with my parents and I handed Jess her gift for tomorrow, the jewelry she would wear. "Thanks for being my best friend forever, Jess. This is your Maid Of Honor gift, I hope you like it." I whispered as I hugged her tight.

"I'm just grateful you asked me to be in your wedding, Bella. I know I can be a little… Well, you know!" She laughed and waved her hand dismissively. "I'm truly happy for you. You deserve this!"

"Thanks, Jess. It's your turn next!" I winked and we went off to talk to the rest of the my side. There weren't many since we wanted a small ceremony, but my Aunt Fran and her husband, Frank made sure we stopped at their table. I have hated them since the moment I understood the words coming out of her mouth. She and my ma were always in competition with us girls. Poor Marge was fed more food than a garbage disposal and was on the heavier side all our lives. It was shocking when she went away for a year and came back smaller than me. Come to find out her ma – my aunt – sent her to fat camp to drop the weight. Blaming her for being bigger than Hawaii and taking absolutely no responsibility on herself. It wasn't surprising when Marge left the house and shacked up with some rich sixty year old stock broker from Brooklyn and ended up pregnant. A month after that she was married. Last I heard she was seeing some twenty something pool boy on the side and divorce was thrown around the rumor mill… Of course _none_ of this was _ever_ true… _As I roll my eyes!_

"Look at you! Finally getting married! I was just telling your cousin, Marge, that we thought the day would never come. What happened, did ya get her knocked up?" Aunt Fran elbowed Edward with a crude, loud laugh. Edward visibly bristled and said nothing.

"You got me confused with your daughter again, Fran. You know, that was the only way she hung onto that stock broker… When are they getting divorced again?" I hissed and stomped away.

"Good for you, love. I don't believe in hitting a woman but…" He shook his head and I snorted.

"She's not a woman! She's a cow! Anyway, let's check in with your side." I squeezed his arm and he smiled.

Heading over to the other side of the room I was greeted with all around warmth and kindness – faked or not – from the majority of Edward's family. One in particular – Carmen, a cousin of his – hugged me tightly. "It's so nice to see another 'normal' person joining this family! We'll have to do lunch one day so I can elaborate… Congratulations Cos!" I smiled at her and took the business card she was offering, promising to do lunch sometime after the honeymoon.

"Carmen is somewhat of a black sheep of the family. She's my favorite cousin, but she's a lesbian so my family is not very happy with her. I think she's going to enjoy having someone not as snobby to spend time with at family gatherings." He explained as we moved through the tables.

When we got to his father's table I could have just plotzed. He shook his father's hand and actually hugged Esme! I had no idea that they had interacted since that astronomical dinner, but something must have happened and it delighted me. I hugged Esme and Carlisle and looked to Edward in wonder. "After you nearly dumped me I got to thinking that perhaps I was being childish and selfish. Father and I have been corresponding since then and I've even sent some emails to Esme. I'm grateful for your insisting I give them a chance, Bella." Edward explained.

"I'm glad you listened." I blushed. "Thank you both for coming, it means a lot to me."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, dear." Esme smiled.

"You sit me at the table nearest to this blasphemy?" _Is it cold in here? I think an icicle is growing out of my nose_.

"She came?" I hissed. Edward just rolled his eyes and turned to his mother who happened to be seated at the table directly next to her ex-husband.

"Mother… I didn't invite you." Edward whispered. "The card you received was an announcement. Honestly, after the way you treated my fiancée I certainly didn't expect you to even _want_ to come."

"I've come to beg you to reconsider…"

"Oh shut it, old woman! I've never opened my mouth around you because I was the 'other woman', but Isabella is a sweet, kind, loving, honest, beautiful woman and I am honored to know her. She has brought Edward back into his father's life and I am grateful. If you can't handle the fact that Edward is in love with this woman perhaps you should gracefully excuse yourself." Esme snapped. Edward's head nearly tumbled off of his shoulders with as fast as his head snapped to her. "And Edward, whether you want to have me or not, I consider you my son and I love you and I am happy for you. Know that when she disrespects you in this way."

"How _dare_ you!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Elizabeth… Please lower your voice when you're speaking to my _mother_… I suggest you take her advice and leave…" He growled.

"What's all this noise over here? We're getting hungry, when will we be served?" My mother stomped over to us and glared at Elizabeth. "And are you the woman who's been so rude to my daughter?"

"Mom, we'll be seated shortly and dinner will be served. I'm sorry it's taking…"

"Zip it! I know what's going on, I just needed a reason to come over here." My mom grinned. "I think you need to see a doctor about the stick up your ass, lady. Now, either calm it down or leave, we want our food!"

"Well… I have never been more disrespected in all my life!" Elizabeth stuttered as she rose from her seat. "You get nothing from me, you hear me boy? You are no longer my son!"

"Well, thank god I have Esme…" Edward snarled. Snapping his fingers an employee of the Waldorf all but appeared out of nowhere. "Please remove this woman. She was not invited."

Elizabeth was nearly dragged out, kicking and screaming. I was kind of relieved that it was from his side of the family and not mine. As we settled the room down and took our seats the servers came out with a delicious four course meal that nearly busted me out of my dress.

After we had all eaten, Reverend Thomas came to our table and introduced himself. He collected the wedding party and we all headed to the dance floor. "Thank you all for coming. Though tomorrow's location will be different, this is essentially how seating will go tomorrow. The bride's family on the right side and the groom's family on the left. Edward, you will be standing here, next to me with Emmett and Jacob to your left. Jessica, you and Tanya will be here, to my right. Little Alice, you will walk up behind the rest, before the bride with the flower basket and rings. Bella, you will be walked by your father. Take your own pace, this is your day. Now, once you are up here I will say a few words from both the Catholic and Jewish faith and then you two will give your vows. Once that is completed I will give the rest of my spiel and pronounce you man and wife. What will you do then?" He asked with a raised eyebrow and smile. Edward winked, dipped me and kissed me soundly on the mouth while the room erupted in cheers and whistles. "Exactly… I will then finish out the ceremony and you will live happily ever after, sound good?"

We all laughed and I sniffled a little. "That sounds wonderful, Reverend." Edward smiled.

"Great! Now, these kids look a bit tired and the bride needs a good night's rest. She has a busy day tomorrow. Everyone, have a wonderful evening and I will be seeing you all in the afternoon. I'll be the one in the robes." He chuckled and with that the room began to disperse.

"Not so fast, daughter mine." Renee snatched my arm with her vicious acrylic claws. "You aren't staying with your hubby to be tonight! Even if you aren't sleeping in the same room, it's against everything I know. You and Jessica will have a sleep over in your old room at your parent's house. No questions!"

"Help. Me!" I begged Edward. He backed away, his arms raised in surrender.

"I'm sorry, love. Your mother frightens me. I'll see you tomorrow, my bride. I'll be the one at the end of the aisle who only has eyes for you." Hugging me to his body, he kissed me one last time before collecting the children and heading out.

Sighing, I smiled. Tomorrow I'd be married. Tomorrow night… Well! That was a whole other animal… Blushing I shook my head. I may have been excited, in more ways than one, but I didn't have the jitters a lot of brides talk about. I knew deep in my bones that Edward was the only man for me and tomorrow we'd be united in front of God and everyone. Nope, no fear, only excitement and joy. I wasn't going into the unknown, I was going to be joining the family I was destined to have. I may not be the most religious, but He certainly hit it out of the ballpark with this one…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Next: The wedding! And after that is the honeymoon! Bow chicka wow wow! LOL! This story is rated T, so there won't be anything super expressive, but it'll get the point across! Please, let me know what you think by leaving me a review. They make it super easy for you now – you don't even have to go to another page – it's right down there! _

_Until then, hugs and kisses!_

_Joie_


End file.
